Thug Soldiers
by ice shredder
Summary: She was doing just fine alone. No one wanted to be around a loose cannon. But when she catches the eye of humanity's strongest, Sierra Wolf soon finds herself on a treacherous, blood-soaked path as the newly reformed Levi Squad hunts for the truth behind the Titans and humanity's lost history. And the last thing she ever wanted was to share space with Levi Ackerman. LevixOC. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Thug Soldiers**

 **Fandom: SnK (Attack on Titan)**

 **Author: ice shredder**

 **Warnings/Spoilers: set slightly before Eren's battle with Annie and her getting captured at Stohess. Slight spoilers for chp 44 onward.**

 **Disclaimer: SnK and the characters therein are not mine except for Sierra Wolf (my OC).**

 **Summary: She was doing just fine alone. No one wanted to be around a loose cannon. But when she catches the eye of humanity's strongest, Sierra soon finds herself on a treacherous, blood-soaked path as the newly reformed Levi Squad hunts for the truth behind the Walls and the titans themselves. And the last thing she ever wanted was to share space with Levi Ackerman.**

 **Eventual LevixOC. Descriptions of rape and sexual abuse in later chapters, along with adult situations, blood, and language. Cause let's face it Levi's mouth (along with a few others) is filthier than a sewer...(but don't tell him I said that...shhhh). Reviews (not flames) are welcome. Enjoy!**

Three knocks.

That's all it took for her life to change course.

Three knocks sounded on the door opening into her private chambers-one of few and only for ranking Scout officers-attached to the public barracks. It was rare that a seasoned Scout was held back but this particular one was the cause of a lot of verbal complaints among the Cadets and new recruits that her method of killing Titans was unorthodox and death-defying and would increase casualties in the field.

In reality she was one of the Recon Corps' deadliest weapons alongside humanity's strongest Levi Rivaille.

"Major Wolf?" A newly minted recruit stood nervously outside the scary woman's room. Praying he wouldn't piss his pants and embarrass himself. "Pardon the intrusion ma'am but-"

"Who are you _pussy?"_

The tall sandy haired youth unfortunate enough to draw this assignment winced at the young woman's commanding alto voice-roughened by years of hard living-swallowing his throat back down where it was supposed to be.

"C-Cadet Evan Frei ma'am!"

A disgruntled sigh emanated from behind the sturdy oaken door.

"Enter."

Frei wiped his sweaty palms on his white pants then summoning his courage pushed the door open and stepped through, brown eyes darting about the small yet spartanly furnished quarters. Late afternoon sun slanted through the half open window, fragrant breezes cooling the interior and bathing it in a comforting golden haze.

"State your business cadet. Then git."

Twenty-three year old Sierra Wolf sat cross-legged on the edge of her bed, keeping her strange light silver eyes trained on the serrated knife she was cleaning with a soft rag. Ignoring the pathetic excuse of fresh meat standing at attention sweating bullets in his uniform.

 _Tch. Stupid brat, stinking up my room with his fear. Titan bait for sure. He won't survive his first expedition shaking in his boots._ Having survived multiple excursions beyond the walls, the young woman developed the uncanny knack of parsing who was bait and who would become full-fledged soldiers and survivors.

Unaware of her jaded thoughts the chisel-faced Frei threaded his arms tightly behind his back.

"Commander Erwin wants to you to report to his office as quickly as possible, ma'am."

She continued polishing the brushed steel blade, short cherry blonde hair tied back in a small, severe ponytail, rogue locks framing a gorgeous delicate face marred by a wicked curving scar running from the tip of her right eyelid to the center of her cheekbone. The most disturbing scar to Frei was the seven inch dark red slash across the base of her throat. It had long closed, but it was a source of rampant speculation among the lower ranks. _What kind of life did she lead before joining the Corps?_ He didn't dare try to think who might've inflicted those scars or why.

But his superiors' personal lives weren't up for public consumption no matter how loudly the masses clamored for answers to the gruesome parade of death that took place whenever the Recon Corps returned from their blood-soaked expeditions outside the walls. Right along with the steady stream of insults from a bunch of lowing, domesticated cattle that grew more hostile with each passing mission.

The youngest Major in Scout history finally stopped rubbing her blade down. "Tch, what the hell does Eyebrows want now? He knows I don't like to be disturbed unless its an emergency."

"Um...well-"

"Spit it out dickless. Don't waste my time!"

Frei straightened his shoulders trying to supress their shaking. "Apologies ma'am! The Commander will inform you of the details when you arrive!"

Sierra rolled her eyes and slipped the knife into her boot. Stretching the kinks out of her well-conditioned 5'3" frame. _What a pain in the ass. Erwin just loves yanking my chain doesn't he?_

"Go tell Erwin I'm on my way." When Frei didn't budge she shot him a cold expressionless look. "Get out of here brat."

"Sorry ma'am, but I've been ordered to escort you. Commander's orders."

In one swift, fluid movement Sierra gained her feet glaring at the teen who bowed his head against her frosty glare.

"I know where Erwin sits on his throne kid," she said raising a slim eyebrow. "Right along where he takes a piss and sleeps at night." _Purely for the sake of keeping him on his toes._ "Besides, yer not my father _._ Now get outta my sight and tell him I'll be right behind you."

To his credit, Frei didn't press the matter. The woman before him was a freaking legend in the Corps, in spite of being tied down in the lower ranks. Feeling it unwise to provoke her, he gave the standard military salute, pounding his right fist over his heart.

"Understood!"

He turned smartly on his heel and left.

Once the door clicked shut Sierra pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation. No sense in stalling. Erwin would pay her a visit in person if she didn't come and that was a headache she wasn't in the mood to deal with.

Her ODM gear sat at the ready near the door and she donned the intricate network of straps within a few minutes, checking to make sure she was fully stocked with blades and her gas tanks were full. Blowing out an exasperated breath she snagged her tan jacket decorated with the Wings of Freedom from the chair she'd carelessly tossed it over and slid it on. Not caring if it was wrinkled she strode from her private sanctuary in a foul mood snatching her green cloak as an afterthought. _I swear to God, if that hardass midget is there and so much as LOOKS at me the wrong way, he's gonna hear just EXACTLY where he can take that damn OCD of his..._

In the 10 years she'd been a Scout, Sierra hardly crossed paths with Levi thanks to her 'disgraced' position. A select handful of the brass knew the truth about her past and why she didn't go through boot camp. Her kill count by year 845-a few months before Wall Maria was suddenly breached by the Colossal Titan-had reached a whopping 160 solos and counting, with only Squad Levi topping her by a narrow margin. It was a feat totally unheard of by a single soldier and the reason she was unable to work with other people. They'd only slow her down and most thought her a heartless killing machine anyway.

So be it. She'd never cared what others thought to begin with.

Her first encounter with Levi was during the dreaded 'initiation' ceremony. She'd been plucked out of the underground by Erwin Smith after committing a string of violent murders against rapists. Upon finding out she was a natural born surface citizen the Commander had her citizenship reinstated along with her criminal records sealed.

She remembered standing in front of the entire 94th Cadet Class, peering down at the hundreds of sweating faces with a disinterested look.

 _"Introduce yourself girl!"_ Commandant Keith Shadis had bellowed less than a foot away from her person. She recalled fixing him with a dead, frozen stare before stating her name. _Tch. I ain't deaf moron._

 _"Sierra."_

Shadis glared menacingly down at her from his imposing height, a basic intimidation technique that-to his surprise-had no effect. Spending 4 years in the Underground against her will, and experiencing the darker side of humanity had left her desensitized.

 _"Sierra, ya need to show some damned discipline!"_

A slightly sadistic smirk curled her lip. _Oohs_ greeted her boldness.

 _Ya don't scare me pops. I've seen the darkest pits of hell. Killed men like you many times over. The only reason I'm here is to kill Titans, not socialize._ She quirked a brow for added effect, stunning and shocking those in close proximity. The adult gesture coupled with the slightly unhinged look on her face drew uneasy looks from cadets and seasoned veterans alike. All except for Hange standing nearby with her assistant Moblit, rubbing her hands together in unbridled glee.

But not Shadis. All he gave her was a brusque nod of approval at the ballsy display.

 _Hah! Very good! I like the vicious gleam in those eyes of hers. She'll do just fine._

Shadis strode to ground level and thrust his snarling spittle coated lips in the face of the first poor soul he came across. She folded her arms over her chest, ignoring the disapproving glances being shot her way. Only when the combat instructor's harsh, booming voice faded somewhat as he swiftly made his way through the rows of sweating, terrified kids did she bother to notice several girls sighing dreamily at something.

 _Tch. What's got **t** **hem** wet all a sudden?_

When she directed her light silvery eyes down the dirt path that led to the ledge overlooking the rows of fresh Academy students the reason for their admiration became clear. A short dark-haired man had emerged from the old, yet well-maintained castle serving as the Scouts' HQ when they weren't on missions.

His uniform was neat and impeccable as was his ODM gear. His bored, stoic face and the way he seemed to stare down his nose at them got Sierra's back up. She remembered narrowing her eyes at the smallish man and thinking to her 13 going on 50 self. _Who the hell does that shrimp think he is, lookin' like he owns the place?_ Even to this day, she swore she caught a faint glimmer of amusement in his cold, steel eyes.

A gangly blonde girl standing two rows back from the front sighed again, positively starry eyed. _"Isn't Captain Levi the most gorgeous thing on two legs? My God, what I wouldn't give to serve under him!"_

Another disillusioned male Cadet no more than fifteen years old wasted no time bursting her bubble.

 _"Keep dreamin'. Only the highest elite get that privilege. He handpicks them himself and I heard he's damn near impossible to impress. That's why his squad's so small."_

 _Levi._ Sierra mused holding his piercing stare for what seemed an eternity, refusing to lower her gaze. _Sounds like a pain in the ass to work with._ His entire demeanor screamed _clean freak_ and _grade-A douchebag._ But if that was true, then why did girls blush and giggle and want to drop their panties at the sight of this guy? Even as the old hostility she bore towards men reared its ugly head, her intuition whispered that she could trust this man with her life.

As if sensing her defiance Levi inclined his head ever so slightly in her direction before striding further down the cobblestoned path. The action went unnoticed by all but Sierra and she couldn't help but wonder what it meant.

The second time was when she was on the verge of getting kicked out of the military due to the lower ranks constant complaining of her Titan killing methods that were borderline suicidal.

It didn't matter that she only beat up the most serious of her detractors, rules were rules. Since most of the enlisted ranks-in her mind-were dickless pansies, (that honor went to the Military Police for the most part) they took the complaints seriously. She'd been written up to cease and desist under threat of court-martial. But instead of giving her the boot, Erwin argued quite eloquently she was too valuable to get rid of and that most did not possess the natural skills and insane amount of guts she did. Moreover, Levi had been present during the whole affair.

At the conclusion of that meeting, Erwin had promoted her to Major. At the tender age of 15, she became the youngest Scout in history to hold that rank. It was also an indirect jab at the MPs. Despite his lack of emotion she could tell-by reading minute body cues-Levi was secretly pleased by the Commander's decision, and she gained more stroke as a result. The short man wasted no time slapping a form down on his boss' desk.

It was a request for her to join the Levi Squad.

But to appease the ponies-and protect her from their wrath-Erwin declined Levi's request. Something like anger flickered in his enigmatic grey eyes-an emotion she could tell he kept on a very tight leash-but she sensed he wasn't used to being rebuffed. No amount of arguing would change Erwin's mind.

So instead, she was confined to the barracks where the Cadets and Academy students lived during training with the exception being she could take up residence in one of few private suites offered to ranking officers on site. A downgrade that stung when months later, she noticed a knot of three men and a petite ginger girl standing on the parade ground's platform in front of their peers and new recruits in their brand-new uniforms and cloaks.

Eld Jinn.

Oluo Bozado.

Gunther Shultz.

Petra Ral.

She'd never forget those four names. Or the girl who had essentially taken her place. But that didn't stop Ral from trying to reach out and make contact with her.

Since she didn't go through basic training she was like Levi, considered an independent agent by the military. Which meant she had a fair amount of control over her decisions. She recalled watching twenty brave souls pledged to offer their hearts on enlistment night, not without the usual trembling, quaking bodies, wet eyes and stoic expressions. There was no time to feel anything. Territory beyond the walls needed reclaiming and everyone buckled down to the daunting task.

3 years later, Wall Maria had fallen and humanity dealt a horrific setback from hordes of giant flesh-eating mindless monsters. More often than not, she was called to perform the most difficult and dangerous tasks nobody else wanted like sweeping streets full of ravenous Titans and even more so out in the field when the Scouts went on their harrowing expeditions beyond the gigantic walls. But at the end of the day, she was nothing more than an extreme last resort to be called in when all else failed.

Sierra scoffed kicking a pebble out of her way as she wove through the stables, saddling her horse Slate swiftly and galloping for HQ in record time. _Might as well get this over with._ Whenever a decimated patrol returned from yet another failed excursion the hostile lowing from hordes of domesticated cattle over wasted taxes and screams for the whereabouts of their dead friends and family members, never failed to draw a hard scowl from the last of her energy.

 _Ya know what would cut down the bitching over 'wasted' taxes? Take the ones that consistently demonize us the loudest out beyond these glorified pens for a day. Show them what a real Titan looks like. They wouldn't diss the Scouts again, cause they'd either be dead or traumatized for life._

But enough of that. She could care less what a bunch of cattle thought. What she did manage to draw from observing Levi and heard whispers traveling through the ranks was he was idolized by every enlisted female recruit and a ruthless tactician in the field. Never mind the fact he was crude and short-tempered most didn't have the guts to take his crap and dish it back with equal or greater furor. That lack of fortitude from the newbies and higher ranks-except for that crazed four-eyed maniac Hange-was truly appalling. It annoyed her more than she let on.

She shook her head sharply to clear her thoughts. _I don't have time to dwell on this crap._

Whatever Erwin had in mind, it had better be worth her while.

 **TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Old Scout HQ**

Sierra shoved one of the old castle's heavy wood and cast steel front doors aside with a furious strength not expected from a person her size. Silver eyes simmered with barely suppressed fury. This was officially the worst day of her life. Erwin wasn't in his tower office. No one was home.

To make matters worse Evan Frei had been the one to greet her when she rode full speed into the castle's courtyard. And tried to stop her from barging into the building to conduct a brief but thorough search for the Survey Corps leader. Tried and failed miserably.

"Major..." he started, resisting the urge to start fiddling with his jacket hem. "I'm really sorry, but the Commander-"

"-isn't here. Tell me something I _don't_ know already kid," the short woman growled as moonlight reflected in her arctic silver eyes, frosting them white. The effect was unnerving as it was hauntingly beautiful. Frei briefly wondered if anyone told her how stunning her eyes were. If he was a bolder man, he might've said so...but the truth was he preferred a gentler, more _feminine_ woman. This one was too wild and fierce for his liking although he had an inkling certain men in Erwin's inner circle would be drawn to her. Captain Levi in particular stood out. The hardened veteran enjoyed strength. He was fiercer than winter and tougher than steel. She'd probably fit right in.

Unaware of Frei's musings, Sierra moved toward one of the hitching posts where Slate stood patiently with one ear cocked in her direction. He whinned as she untied him pressing his muzzle into her shoulder affectionately.

Frei held his steed's reins, shoulder turned slightly so Major Wolf wouldn't see his white knuckles. Tired and worn out all he wanted was to crash in one of the castle's many bedrooms but then...Captain Levi would find out and he'd be forced to clean the place from top to bottom.

"Permission to speak freely, Major."

Sierra noted the Cadet trying to mask his fatigue by spacing his words out.

"What now, brat?"

He sucked in his breath. _Wow. She sounded just like Captain Levi for a second._ But unlike the late Mr. Oluo she didn't need to try very hard.

"I propose we spend the night and leave for Stohess first thing tomorrow. Besides," he shot a nervous glance over his shoulder at the darkened woods. "The Commander wouldn't be too happy if we got lost on the way ov-"

Sierra halted her spring up onto Slate's back. "Whoa kid. Back up a second. Stohess? As in Wall damned Sina?" _What's Erwin doing THAT FAR in the Interior's house?_

"Correct ma'am. At present he's conducting a high-stakes operation to capture a traitor that has infiltrated our ranks. If all goes well, we should be able to discern the identities of any insiders she might be working with. He's enlisted the most trusted available hands to participate since the target is a Titan shifter and extremely dangerous. However, the only one capable of capturing her is Eren Jaeger one of my fellow Cadets and a formidable shifter in his own right. Captain Levi is also there...but due to suffering a broken leg fighting the Female Titan in an earlier engagement, he's there to monitor Jaeger so he doesn't do something foolish."

Her mind whirred, trying to absorb these new bits of startling information. She heard stories of the Jaeger kid. _Who hasn't? Ya hafta be deaf not to._ Everyone within the military-as well as the mindless cows-were talking about this guy. She caught snatches of it from time to time when she passed by packed tables in the barracks main dining hall or the castle's on the rare occasion she bothered to visit.

 _"Man! I still can't believe the Jaeger kid actually sealed that hole in the Trost gate with that huge boulder!"_

 _"Yeah we definitely sent a message. About time too. Humans retake land from the Titans for the first time in history. We finally got a win!"_

 _"He's part Titan, and yet he only kills Titans. It's so wild!"_

 _"We might actually have a shot of winning!"_

But her curiosity drove her to ask the question anyway.

"Titan shifters?"

Frei kept his eyes straight ahead. "Too complicated to explain now ma'am, but I'm sure Commander Erwin will be more than happy to fill you in when we get to Stohess."

"Which, need I remind you, is a day and a half's ride through open terrain," she countered, debating whether or not they should stay overnight or brave close to 60 miles of level ground to Wall Sina during the day and maybe arrive on time to see the showdown. She pointed toward the castle. "Grab some spare gear and flares. We leave as soon as you get back."

The command snapped Frei out of his fatigued slump. He stared wide-eyed at her unyielding stance.

"A-Are you serious Major?"

She narrowed her eyes.

"50 laps around the premises says I'm dead serious brat-"

"Sorry sir-I mean, ma'am!" Dropping the reins, Frei beat a hasty retreat over the smooth stone path. "Extra supplies coming right up!"

She let out an exasperated chuff and turned her attention to the star-strewn sky. This simple staring at the stars became a habit of hers since escaping the Underground district. It wasn't something stupid and romantic like stargazing. No. It was a tool that helped keep her sane. Wide, open spaces soothed her in ways no human could ever hope to touch with words.

After all, she'd learned to loathe monsters the hard way, human and titan alike.

...

 **Stohess District, Wall Sina**

Levi grimaced as he limped to his quarters set up in the Scouts' HQ they had behind Wall Sina dark thoughts swirling through his mind. Zingers of pain shot through his body in spite of his ankle and lower leg wrapped in a layer of cloth thanks to that traitor Annie Leonhart who-just two days ago-had been revealed by the Arlet brat to be the Female Titan.

The one who was directly responsible for countless deaths. She'd nearly decimated the Scouts in what had turned into of the bloodiest and most personally tragic expedition to date. The pitiful band of survivors who'd returned bloody, bruised and broken only referred to that failed mission as "The 57th". It didn't deserve the honor of being labeled an _expedition._ The ugly truth was, it devolved into one of the worst bloodbaths on record.

If they could summon the strength to talk about it at all. Most couldn't bring themselves to speak of the incident without breaking down in tears or clamming up in stony silence.

She was the one who caught everyone-including himself-off guard.

Who murdered his squad.

Who was after the Jaeger brat for some unknown purpose.

Who murdered the woman who loved him. God. Her old man's chatter returned to stab him in the heart with burning hot needles.

 _"As her father...I still think she's too young to be thinking of marriage..."_

He released a heavy sigh, combing his fingers through his raven locks. Failing to keep the sharp throbbing of a broken heart under control.

Nope. He couldn't afford to go there.

He couldn't think about her soft crown of golden hair.

Or dwell on her wide variety of smiles.

Or her sparkling honey eyes brimming with life.

Or linger on how her very existence made the world they lived in less cruel and brightened his own.

Or think about how sweet her firm, silky skin tasted beneath his hungry lips and questing hands.

The nurse waiting on him wanted to fully immobilize the limb but he had flat out refused. _Damn bitch. Once I get my hands on her, she's gonna regret crossing me and betraying humanity._ But most of all, for killing _her._ The tiny speck of light that managed to penetrate the dark hole he called his life. More than once he wondered if he was cursed. Everyone he cared about wound up dead...

But that wasn't part of the plan. Not if they wanted to extract her true motives.

Levi's scowl deepened. Per Erwin's orders he was forbidden to engage with Leonhart.

" _You're here to monitor Eren. Should he get out of hand, you're free to step in. But let him do the heavy lifting. I can't let you aggravate that injury. We need you in top shape. I have a feeling things are going to get worse before we make any more progress."_

The short man reached his assigned quarters and pushed open the door, letting it thump closed. It was small and neat with a single bed and a table with a chair. White muslin curtains waved gently in the night breeze from the half open window overlooking the city. Removing his cravat Levi folded it in precise squares before setting it on the table. He draped his jacket and forest green cloak carefully over the chair's straight back making sure it hung just so, then sat on the edge of the bed. Cold grey eyes stared out over the sleeping city of Stohess. Come tomorrow the place would be in ruins if Leonhart wasn't captured in her human form.

Before going their separate ways in the foyer Erwin's parting words had him curious.

 _"Oh Levi. Before I forget, I dispatched one of my new runners to pick up a special guest. If all goes well, they'll be here in time for Leonhart's arrest. If not then they'll have to stand back and watch Eren go to work."_

His boss' cryptic statement did nothing to ease his annoyance. Levi hated secrets.

 _Tch. I suppose I'll find out tomorrow who this 'special' guest is. Damn Erwin and his cloak and dagger tricks to hell._ Sighing heavily, he unbuttoned his white shirt to the waist then rolled onto his stomach.

Strong fingers curled loosely around the knife he carried on his person at all times, tucked just out of sight under his pillow.

 **TBC...**

 **A/N: Wow! 5 faves and 5 follows and 2 reviews in less than two days time. That's insane, considering this my first fic in this particular fandom. I'm truly grateful to** **Draegan88** **and anon guest for the great feedback. :) Also since I realized Annie is being held underground in the old castle after her capture, this'll be before Eren's big city battle, so with luck Sierra might witness it firsthand.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CONTENT WARNING: rated 'M' for slightly graphic descriptions of the rape of a minor, blood and language. Read at your own risk!**

 **En route to Stohess**

"Faster!" Sierra barked at her tired escort, whose shoulders had drooped considerably over the last several miles. "If ya wanna sleep in a warm bed by tomorrow night kid, step on it!" _I wouldn't even HAVE this problem to begin with, but no. Erwin just HAD to throw BABYSITTER into my itinerary._ If she'd been riding alone...no problem.

But _this_ clown...there was a nagging suspicion growing in her mind.

 _How many trips has he made outside?_

Never mind the fact he made it from Stohess to HQ unaided in record time-it was still a stupid decision on Erwin's part. Unless you had a death wish, the rookies never rode solo.

Kid was greener than the cloak wrapped around his shoulders.

The night wind rushed over the pair, causing their cloaks to flap in the breeze. She kept one eye peeled for Stohess' gigantic outer gate-and the other on Frei. _We gotta get within ten miles of the gate before nightfall, or we're goners. And seriously, WHAT THE HELL was Eyebrows thinkin'?!_

Frei reeled in his saddle. Thankfully his horse sensed his discomfort, and shifted to accommodate its master's sagging weight.

"No. You're right." _Why can't she keep her voice down? Sound carries further at night. Who knows might hear us?_ All the extra gear-flares, spare cloaks, rations, blades, a few extra gas tanks, and medical supplies-felt like a waste of resources but she was the seasoned veteran. Erwin's voice cut through his rebellious thoughts:

 _"Don't take Ms. Wolf's insults personally son. It's simply her way of dealing with people. But keep this in mind always: she's used to working alone, so don't slow her down or give her any lip."_

And the Major probably had her reasons but that didn't mean he agreed with all of them. So far, they hadn't encountered any titans. Then again, they _were_ within the protection of Wall Rose after all.

"Let's find us a perch. It's gettin' late."

The young Cadet swallowed the rock forming in the back of his throat as he guided his horse toward a small tree cluster with the tallest ones barely clearing 17 meters.

He hadn't graduated in time to ride on the 57th Scouting Expedition, but from the little intel he _did_ manage to scrounge up made his stomach churn. Over 100 soldiers perished on those plains...and the Levi Squad-four of the best soldiers except for their Captain-wound up biting the farm in the Forest of Giant Trees. Their demise was bloody and violent and the two survivors-Levi and Eren-refused to speak of that horrible tragedy.

Soon they were fast approaching the scant fringe-the muffled thud of their horses' hoofs over the sun warmed grass-the only sound interrupting the night's peaceful symphony.

"Frei! See to the horses, then find yourself a tree. I'm goin' up." Sierra commanded eyes zeroing in on one of the tallest trees of the bunch a 16-meter giant. It had thick foliage with substantially wide branches sticking out in random intervals. "Climb as high as you can."

Frei's sharp tenor sliced through the cool night air as he acknowledged the order.

"Yes ma'am! Got it!"

She hopped into a crouch on top of Slate's back and fired her grappling hooks at her chosen perch. Weightlessness and the sensation of flying never failed to send a wild rush through her body. It was one of the perks of being in the military. Soaring high above the stifling pens. Above the lowing fattened cows. Above the hovels those blind, ignorant fools called 'houses', believing the walls-or rather the idea they represented-came crashing down with one well-placed kick to Wall Maria's outer gate courtesy of the Colossal Titan.

Where, in a tiny town called Shiganshina, humanity's false sense of security was shattered overnight.

She scoffed at the sheer stupidity of the masses. Every cell was on high alert as she expertly propelled her slim, well-toned body toward the top of her giant tree, reveling in pure, undiluted freedom. _Enjoy it while it lasts. Yer gonna be cooped up in a cage soon enough._

The leaves rustled as she landed on cat feet three quarters of the way up. Crouched at the ready blades in hand. Sniffing the air out of habit, for the familiar foul scent of their hated foe before she remembered where they were. Inside Wall Rose.

Satisfied the air was clean, she unwound a thin, yet highly durable rope from around her waist. Sitting back against the grainy bark Sierra expertly passed the rope around her thighs. Tying a knot that wouldn't slip but she could tug on it a certain way for a quick release. After securely belting herself in she laid her head against the grainy bark.

 _Ah. Nice and high. This is good._

"Major Sierra? I've secured the horses."

Frei waited, but no response was forthcoming. So he raised her voice, praying there were no hostile ears in the vicinity. This far in, it was people not titans he was worried about.

 _"_ _Major?_ Where are y-"

"Shut it kid. I heard ya the first time."

She sounded close. Maybe less than five trees away but it was hard to tell in the pitch blackness with the half-moon the only light source around. The tall teen released a tiny breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, his anxiety lessening at her rough tones.

"Uh ma'am? May I ask you something?" _Don't screw up, Frei. You don't want to anger her._

Sierra settled back against the trunk, trying to get comfortable. She'd briefly forgotten the kid had been with her for a second. _As long as he don't ask about my past, I'm cool._

"Yeah?"

"What made you want to join the Scouts?"

His voice was tentative as if he was trespassing on private grounds. She was silent for a few moments, contemplating the question when-

 _Perverted moans floated through the Underground's seediest brothel. The unmistakable slap of skin on skin as a man 20 years a frightened Sierra's senior with a fetish for underage girls pounded into her again and again and again. Bile rose in the 9-year old's throat as she fought back hot tears as the rough treatment of her most tender intimate parts was brutally ravaged by a vicious predator._

 _Where was her daddy? Was he looking for her right now?_

 _Were her three younger brothers crying for their big sister?_

 _Was her mom demanding the Military Police scour every inch of Trost for her missing daughter? Would this nightmare she'd been thrust into ever end?_

 _Oh God._

 _It hurts._

 _It hurts it hurts it hurts makeitstop. MAKE IT STOP!_

"Ma'am?" Concern laced Frei's tone. "Are you alright?"

She squeezed her eyes shut and let her fingers splay over her plum-colored t-shirt under her jacket, where her ravaged womb was.

 _No. Nothing will ever be alright again. Men are beasts. All they do is screw ya repeatedly just to get their kicks then dump ya when they've sated their lusts. Just like the titans when they gorge on humans, then puke us out. All for the mindless purpose of filling their bellies again and again with our flesh._

"Titans are a disease, kid. It's stupid to think anything less than extermination for those monsters. They all deserve to die. Every last one."

A cruel, sadistic smirk curled her lip. One, that if Frei could see, he'd piss himself and want to crawl into the deepest hole he could find and not come out for months.

But since he didn't he pressed on.

"That's exactly what Eren keeps saying. But there has to be another reason why-"

"Does there?"

That stopped him cold.

No. There wasn't.

"Get some sleep. We need to be sharp going into Trost."

Awkward shuffling emanated from the tree where she judged Frei to be sitting in.

"Um, yeah. About that."

 _Oh God. I don't like the sound of this._

"Um, well, I dunno how to put this...but the Colossal Titan reappeared out of nowhere. Just like it did at Shiganshina five years ago. Kicked the outer gate in. Titans flooded the town…and...well...Eren had to go Titan himself and seal the hole with a giant boulder with a lot of casualties. According to Commander Pixis, it's unlikely the gate will ever be used again, so we'll be deploying from Karanese District from now on."

Artic silver eyes widened slightly. _Whoa whoa, is this for real?_ No wonder Eyebrows sicced Frei on her like a tick.

"And yer tellin' me this _now?!"_ she growled, furious Erwin had the balls to keep her out of the loop. "Sounds like I've missed out on quite a bit of action."

"Please ma'am, it was for a good reason!" he pleaded. Suddenly thankful he wasn't sharing the same tree with her. This woman was reported to be scarier than Levi when angered and he didn't feel like tempting fate. "When the public learned of Eren's ability they were curious and afraid. So to keep the peace and prevent uprisings, he was arrested by the MPs and put on trial. They threatened to dissect him and in their fear, started accusing his closest friends of being monsters themselves."

 _Yep. Sounds jest like 'em. Playin' dirty to meet their own selfish ends. They've got a nasty habit of putting freedom on trial and passing it off as treason against the crown. Dickless pansies._

Sierra leaned forward, suddenly wanting to know everything.

"What happened?"

"Well, to protect him from falling into the MPs hands and certain death, Captain Levi beat him in front of the court."

She raised an eyebrow at that. _Huh. Don't tell me he …CARES about people. Kinda goes against his icy nature._ Levi held as much charm as a rock. _'Sides, that midget looks the same wielding his weapons as he does runnin' around like a kitchen maid with all them cute scarves he likes to wear._

"Lemme guess. It worked."

He nodded even though she couldn't see it from her perch.

"Yes. The Survey Corps was granted custody and he's been a Scout ever since. But the whole situation's tenuous at best, a chaotic nightmare at worst. We're pinning our survival as a race on a 15-year-old kid who's liable to run out of control at any time. But with the Captain keeping him in check, we've got a winning chance."

She sighed, letting her body relax. Trust Levi to do something that insane and walk away. Then again, he had an uncanny knack of getting what he wanted. No matter the cost.

"Besides when we reach town, I'm sure he'll be excited to meet you-"

"I bet he will," she said in a tone that brooked no further talking. "Now sleep."

"Good night Major."

She remained silent listening to Frei's quiet snores. Wondering what kind of surprises awaited them both when the sun rose and if she'd get to meet Eren in person.

But that meant Levi would be there. Watching over his charge like a deadly shadow. And God knows he was capable of just about anything.

She settled back more snugly against the tree bark and was in the process of falling asleep when she was assaulted by flashes of blood.

Screams for mercy mingled with the wet squelch of a blade being dragged across her belly. The only thing she recalled that horrible day was the excruciating pain she felt when a butcher's merciless scalpel ruthlessly cut out her 5-month-old unborn child and waking up on the freezing floor in the basement of the brothel with a zipper stitched up her abdomen. The result of a corrupted member of the Military Police who felt his sexual appetites were no longer being satisfied by his wife.

Who'd developed a sick, twisted fetish for underage girls.

No, the darkness held no comfort for Sierra. It reminded her of the Underground.

Of that filthy brothel.

Of being completely at the mercy of vicious wolves dressed in human skin.

Of Levi's proud, stoic face looking at her on that uncomfortably hot summer afternoon long ago. Somehow the strange feeling he would never hurt her welled up. Along with the alien sense of feeling safe and protected...but she was so accustomed to men treating her like a piece of trash she quickly dismissed the rogue sensations trying to form a crack in her carefully laid walls.

It was only after the sense of empowerment she felt-when at the tender age of 12 she killed her first man-that she finally drifted off.

 **TBC...**

 **A/N: Big hugs to all who faved/followed, esp to** **jazzers444** **, anon guest, and** **NattenRaseri** **who were kind enough to leave reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Stohess District - Wall Sina**

The morning that would change the course of the titan-human war dawned clear and bright. Fleecy clouds furled across the vast blue expanse as the sun peered over the near infinite rim of the horizon.

But the beauty was lost on Levi. Dressed in a black suit and crisp white shirt with a fresh cravat tucked around his neck, the short man's burning need for revenge simmered beneath a calm exterior as he limped his way to a carriage with the aid of a slender cane. A foot soldier wearing the standard Corps uniform opened the door with a respectful silence as Levi mounted the single stair. Once he was seated across from Erwin the man shut the carriage door behind him, saluting his superiors.

"Best of luck sirs!"

Ewrin flicked his dead icy blue eyes at the grunt.

"Let's hope we do soldier." _For humanity's sake, we need to capture Leonhart as a human. We're screwed if she goes Titan in the middle of the city._

Levi stared through the burgundy upholstery and wooden paneling, lost in thought. _I'm only here for babysitting detail. What a pain in the ass._ But thanks to the Ackerman brat's selfish obsession with Eren, his leg was broken and until it healed, he was useless in combat. He knew things would be a lot different if they hadn't made a bunch of crappy decisions during the 57th.

Their ride was part of a caravan that waited to whisk him, Erwin and a squad of handpicked soldiers who knew the Female Titan's identity to the Capital. With Kirstein disguised as Eren in the first heavily guarded carriage, it allowed the other brats to sneak through the streets undetected and lure Annie into an abandoned passage leading to the Underground District.

His eyebrow twitched slightly. Waking up alone in an empty bed without his fiancee safe and _alive_ in the protection of his arms further fueled his desire to eradicate all titans. Colors were less vibrant and the world a little more crueler without the hope she represented. That there were still good, decent people left in the world to make their grueling fight worthwhile.

With Petra gone there was no reason to linger in bed or admire sunrises. Secret picnics with just the two of them in the woods back at HQ were a moot point. Gazing up at the stars when everyone else was asleep on the castle parapets listening to Petra whisper about marriage and kids were now nothing more than a foolish fantasy. _I can't believe I allowed myself to hope things would get better. This is why I don't do relationships. When I get too close, people die. Seriously, how can I be called humanity's strongest if I can't protect the people I care about?_

It also reinforced one undeniable fact.

Beauty was fleeting and fragile and easily destroyed. She'd been too kind. Too loving. Too innocent. Everything the world they lived in made a ruthless habit of ripping to shreds.

Constantly.

If all went well, the murderous shifter would soon be at his mercy and Hange's. This was one enemy he could care less what methods they used to extract information.

If Erwin sensed his right hand's foul mood he was smart to keep quiet. Eren's fate-along with the Survey Corps's future-rode on this one mission.

He shifted his steel grey eyes to the MPs lining both sides of the street. Corrupt, fattened cowards the whole lot of 'em. _Lookit all those damn pansies with their fake salutes and empty souls. That fatty King ain't worth protecting. None of these losers would know how to kill a titan...they're too far removed from the danger._

"Relax Levi." The raven-haired man's frown deepened at his boss's voice. "Your scowling won't get Annie captured any faster. We're hinging everything on Armin's gamble."

Levi didn't bother to respond. Arlert's schemes were usually foolproof...but the 57th changed all that. Not that he didn't trust him. The kid was as brilliant as they came. Years and years of witnessing horrors beyond what was considered natural and dealing death out in spades, the short man simply learned the hard way-countless times-nothing ever truly went according to plan.

He leaned back against the cushions, folding his arms across his chest. Eyes blank as he stared out the window at nothing in particular.

Without Petra by his side, it was just another day. But this one would plunge him onto a treacherous, blood-soaked path. Had Petra survived, she would've been shocked and horrified at the dark turn her lover was about to take. He was about to go to extremely scary, sadistic places and she wouldn't be there to stop him.

That was the frightening part. He knew she would try to keep him sane, remind him there was always other ways to obtain things.

So to spare himself any further pain, he decided to shut off his humanity.

 _I can't afford to get too close anymore. Besides, I need a break from emotions. It's not like they've done me any favors over the years._

...

The remaining travel distance to Stohess' main gate was tense. Sierra wasn't used to _not_ being attacked by titans and it made her uneasy. Open grasslands started giving way to the dirt road that was a straight shot to the gate. Despite them approaching the wealthiest parts of society, it didn't guarantee safe passage through one of the Interior's most important cities.

And with the current backlash of public rancor against the Corps, it wasn't a good time sporting the vaunted Wings of Freedom. _Especially_ after the disasterous results of the 57th. _But then again,_ Sierra mused, _when ISN'T it the right time? The herd finds fault with us regardless._

She glanced at the young man riding her right flank out of respect to her rank. So far, he was hanging in there and keeping his mouth shut. Guess Erwin gave him the "speech" before sending him out.

Points for that.

So she took the opportunity to gather some intel on the kid. _I don't wanna hear his whole life story, just the basics._

"Frei." She waited till the tall, lean young man made eye contact. "Where ya from and what possessed ya to join the Suicide Corps?"

He let out a sardonic chuff, straightening in his saddle, making the leather squeak.

"Hermina District, ma'am. Pa's an MP and Mom works for the Garrison. I'm the oldest of four siblings. Two younger sisters and a little brother."

Sierra grunted. _Hn. Military brat. Seems the apple don't fall too far from the tree. But in his case, he went to sprout wings and I'm guessin' that didn't go over well with the folks._

Frei returned his attention back to the front.

"My boyhood dream was to join the Scouts. That was all I thought about when I wasn't occupied with chores and whatever. But I didn't tell my parents because...well...I knew they would try to scare me out of 'becoming fodder'. And even _if_ I managed to survive training, Dad wanted me to join the Military Police." He shot her a sideways glance. _"Better to serve the King and receive full benefits son. The real fools are the ones who fly around outside the walls wearing pretty green capes. They might look like heroes but the truth is, they're nothing more than a bunch of suicidal maniacs."_

Sierra noted the young man's slightly bitter tone and shrugged. Serving the King was like sucking a john's dick.

"Freedom's not a handout, kid. Just like sane people don't commit suicide. Think about it. Out of the three branches, the unicorns suffer the least amount of deaths. They're corrupt and lazy as hell. Which means they'll be the first to die when confronted by a _real_ challenge. Titan or human."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

For some reason, the memory of Levi standing next to Erwin's giant desk in the old Scout HQ with his arms crossed and signature bored look after she became Major flashed through her mind. She couldn't shake the feeling that underneath that stern, icy exterior was a very tired, broken man running on fumes. Even after all the death and destruction, he still managed to drag himself out of bed and keep going regardless how crappy he felt.

But everyone has their limits and she wondered if he was reaching his. Or more than likely, he passed them long ago and his body-along with his mind-was on the verge of collapse.

The thought of Levi actually _dying_ however-

Sierra gritted her teeth, angrily dismissing the chill racing through her body.

 _Why am I thinking about that shrimp? Of all people, he's the last person I want living rent free in my head._

"Look alive!" She barked startling Frei out of his semi-trance. "We're almost at the gate."

The stone and stucco roof houses-which had been indistinct blurs-now started to come into sharper focus. Laundry flapped on lines strung out to dry tended by aproned housewives. Children ran and played in the street laughing without a care in the world. Sierra snorted softly at the innocent display.

"Listen kid. You said Erwin was on some kind of secret mission?"

He nodded. "Yes ma'am, that's right."

Arctic silver eyes narrowed thoughtfully as the imposing stone edifice of Wall Sina loomed larger than life. The main entrance was coming fast.

"Tell me what ya know about it. Now."

He swallowed a few times to wet his throat.

"From what I was told, the Scouts were to escort Eren to the Capital under guard. After the 57th failed everyone involved was ordered to appear in court and hand him over to the police. But the Commander has a plan to capture the Female Titan using certain individuals as decoys."

"Who's the Female Titan?"

Frei gripped his reins tighter.

"Who _is_ it brat?"

 _Forgive me sir._ He mentally apologized to Erwin, letting a heavy sigh slip out of his mouth. _But I have to tell her._

Just as Frei opened his mouth to answer, a tremendous clap of lightning lit up the interior of Stohess with an intense, eerie yellow light.

"Oh," he said blankly, fear making his brown eyes tremble. "Oh this is bad."

"What the hell was _that?!_ "

He turned to face the Major whose glinting eyes screamed _give me answers_ _right now or I am going to kill you._

"I-I think she caught on to the plan...and now she's-"

"Shut up and talk sense!"

"She's transformed! Oh God...tell me this isn't happening-"

His head suddenly jerked to the side. Pain flared in his cheek. Dazed he brought his hand up to feel his stinging face where Sierra had slapped him.

"Kid! Pull it together! What does that light mean?!"

"It means the plan's gone wrong. The traitor's revealed herself."

" _Who?_ "

If Sierra hadn't been riding right next to Frei, she would've missed his haunted, whispered answer.

"Annie Leonhart."

 **TBC...**

 **A/N: Big hugs to everyone who's followed/faved and reviewed! As usual, I own nothing except Sierra Wolf, Evan Frei and any other OCs I choose to bring into the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Stohess District - Wall Sina**

Sierra dug her heels into Slate's flanks urging him to hurry. Seismic rumbles shook the ground as inside humanity's strongest bulwark a Titan emerged. The shaking grew louder and more violent as they galloped the last quarter mile to Sina's imposing stone gate.

Beside her, Frei let out a low curse.

"Dammit! The gate's locked!"

Sure enough the massive gate bearing Sina's likeness was sealed up tight, with the portcullis down. But Sierra didn't stop or slow Slate's pace. Instead she veered towards the sounds of combat that seemed to come from the very center of the city. _From the sound of things, they're close by the old Underground entrance. Smart. Good place to hold a titan shifter captive._

If that was the case, she needed to hurry.

"Ma'am! Orders?"

She studied the sheer unbroken surface of Wall Sina. From the lack of grapple marks in the granite, ODM gear was used only as a last resort. _I don't have time to guess if they've authorized use._

 _"Major?!"_

She didn't bother looking at her increasingly frantic guide as she clipped out orders.

"Secure the horses, then haul ass over the wall! If anyone asks, tell them yer part of a two-man Scout intercept team deployed by Erwin Smith! Stay far enough back from the show so the MPs don't get suspicious. And seriously, for the love of God, _don't_ engage the Female Titan! We watch!"

"Understood!"

Without wasting another second Sierra jumped from Slate's back, firing her grappling hooks at the wall. She fired a spurt of gas to propel her body faster for a quick swing over the top.

She cleared the parapet in less than three seconds, blades drawn as she landed in a combat crouch. Seeing no one in the immediate area she took off along the paved walkway at a dead sprint.

The streets were utter chaos. People screamed and scuttled around like rats trapped in a box. Smoke columns curled toward the sky as fires broke out all over the Interior's crown jewel city. Sharp twangs filled the air from ODM gear in the distance. As she flew high above the streets toward the giant humanoid figure in the center of town, the smell of shattered masonry and the coppery scent of blood permeated everything. Death had his hands full today.

Sierra kept a sharp eye peeled for MPs. Normally there'd be hundreds swarming the area but so far she was met with no resistance. _And I betcha that titan girl's right smack in the middle of it. She's responsible for all this death and chaos._

She rounded the brick chimney of yet another nondescript two story house on her wire-come to think of it _all_ these structures held a bland _sameness_ that matched the blank facade of the Walls-when she saw it.

The Female Titan stood in the middle of one of the main roads, bracketed by a row of apartments and shops. And buzzing around her surprisingly fit, athletic build was all that was left of the Scout party sent to capture the monster, engaging her in a brutal no-holds-barred bloodbath.

From the looks of things, it was going quite badly.

Sierra landed on a stucco-tiled roof several blocks away, taking in the carnage with deadened silver eyes. _Erwin this plan of yers better work. For humanity's sake and the Corps survival this better be worth it._ She could care less about the cattle on the ground. _Serves 'em right, the lazy bastards. Now they're gettin' a taste of their own medicine._

She was too far away to get a good look at the human combatants, so she made a snap decision and launched her way to another roof closer to the action. The second she landed Sierra made a quick visual sweep.

Half a dozen figures, maybe more stood perched on various roofs around the general area, ready to move should the Female take the fight elsewhere. Tan jackets displaying the green and white unicorn along with the familiar sight of wings on green cloaks indicated this was a joint operation. Why else would these two groups come together? Sure as hell wasn't because they saw eye-to-eye on things.

It killed her to stand there like some helpless bystander. She gripped the hilts of her paring swords tighter, bloodlust stirring in the depths of her gut. A steady thrum that wouldn't go away until her blades were stained with titan blood.

But Frei warned this titan possessed abilities that caused quite a bit of death and destruction out in the field only a few short days ago.

So she decided to stay put until the battle went mobile.

Further down the bloody, crater pocked street, a small male figure darted out from behind a twisted mass of rubble of what used to be the main entrance that led straight towards the Underground City. Whoever it was started yelling at the Female form.

 _"Annie if you don't kill me now, you won't be able to make good on your bet!"_

The bold shout coming from such a tiny boy caused her to raise an eyebrow. _Who the hell said that?_

She snapped her eyes over just in time to see a taller male execute a bold dive at the Female's nape. But instead of scoring the kill, the ultrahard steel blade shattered into pieces on contact.

Sierra blinked. _What? What just-?_

Then she caught a glimpse of some strange crystallized substance on the back of the Female's hand.

 _Okay that does it. Erwin's got a LOT of explaining to do when this is over._

Speaking of which...where _was_ the blond iceman? She hadn't seen a hide nor hair of him since she arrived. Come to think of it...Levi was nowhere to be found either. And this unsettled Sierra more than she cared to admit.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the taller kid shouting for his friend to follow him. They quickly launched away from the ruined underground staircase, causing the Female to give chase.

 _Whoa, where YOU goin' boys?_

She jetted after the pair in hot pursuit, careful to stay out of sight. _I gotta feeling this mission's a closed one. I'll wait till it's over to make myself known-_

A tremendous boom shook the tiles under her boots. Sierra snapped her neck around just in time to see an ant-size figure of a Scout get caught by the Female Titan. She watched in disbelief as the monster snatched up his wire and without missing a step whirled him like top at a dizzying speed before smashing him to death through a nearby rooftop.

 _Oh my God._ Sierra stared at the titan-wrapped human, anger coursing through her veins. _What the hell_ ** _is_** _this?! Why wasn't I told shifters existed? Those are trained soldiers. She's kicking their asses._

Tired of her sport Leonhart turned and started to rush through the streets, swiping at the few remaining determined Scouts who buzzed like flies around her body. Sierra fired her hooks into a brick wall and took off, instinctively following the heated pursuit while dodging occasional flying debris.

A black-haired girl led the charge against the Female. It seemed she was the only one capable of landing hits on the thing, but her enemy used every available surface against her. Mostly rocks. Giant ones.

At one point the barrage against the young warrior became too overwhelming and she plummeted toward the street.

Sierra grunted as she kept pace with the fleeing titan. _That brat reminds me of Levi, but she's gotta long ways ta go fore she remotely even reaches_ ** _his_** _level. And seriously, where the hell is that midget? Hiding under a rock? Somethin' ain't right. He never misses a chance to kill titans._

From out of nowhere, _another_ crack of lightning lit up the sky. Nearly causing her to run into the side of a peaked tile roofline housing a four-paned window. She fired a hook into the mortar surface of another house, executing a lateral spin onto the flat top of its roof.

 _Now what?_

Golden light crackled and hissed, signaling another shifter had just transformed.

 _Oh please, let that be who I think it is...dear God, let it be that Eren kid-_

Time slowed to a crawl. Everything stopped. Even Leonhart turned to stare dumbfounded back where she'd left Eren a bloody, broken mess. Trapped under the rubble of the old underground staircase.

Heavy booming footsteps shook the ground. Buildings rattled. Glass shattered.

A massive 15-meter brown-skinned titan-insanely ripped-charged the Female head-on, a wild demonic roar slashing through the city.

As long as Sierra lived she'd never forget what rage incarnate looked and sounded like.

It fed her own rising bloodlust. She felt her lips peel back from her teeth in a feral grin, wanting so badly to join in the killing spree. But-

 _He's got this._

She watched the shifter lower himself into a sprinter's crouch, then barreled down on his former friend howling like a demon.

His massive fist connected with the Female's jaw knocking her into some kind of church. Instantly reducing it to rubble.

Sierra threw back her head raising her gleaming blades to the setting sun and let out a fierce shout of pure glee.

 _YESSSS! OH HELL YES! THIS IS WHAT WINNING LOOKS LIKE!_

She recovered her wits just in time to see Eren charging full speed ahead, piercing howls echoing through the city.

 **TBC...**

 **A/N: I'll continue this in the next chapter. Levi will definitely make his grand entrance as shown in the anime, so be patient! And as always, a warm hug to everyone who's given their support through reviews, faves and follows! :)**

 **Draegon88** **: Soon. Sierra-Levi interactions are gonna be interesting, that's for sure. For one, she's not going to fangirl over him or worship the ground Mikasa walks on like everyone else does-canon or otherwise, but she's got a hard time trusting people, esp men, and if ya read her backstory you'll get why. But Levi doesn't strike me as a guy who would deliberately hurt a woman-but after killing his old squad I don't think Annie qualifies as human anymore-so yeah we'll see how their relationship progresses.**

 **As always, I own nothing except Sierra, Evan and other OCs I choose to create for the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Underground District - year 841**_

 _12-year-old Sierra lay curled in a despondent ball on a lumpy mattress hands clutching her violated womb where not several hours ago her unborn son had been growing strong and healthy. Her tear tracks had long dried leaving light silver eyes-one of the reasons she was in high demand-a leaden grey. Completely devoid of life._

 _The brothel's basement was full of worn, broken down junk. A rime of dust coated everything. Half-open boxes were stacked haphazardly in random places around the room full of God knows what. The wooden clapboard floor was covered in that ever-present layer of dust._

 _Choking._

 _Filthy._

 _Abandoned._

 _She didn't want to move._

 _I wonder if the madam will let me stay here, to let me recover-_

 _Another voice hissed into her ear. One designed to cripple her with fear and despair._

 _Recover? What's the point? You've got nothing to live for. So why make things harder on yourself?_

 _Unbidden the image of a green cloak with two-toned wings flashed through her mind._

 _I want to become a Scout. They soar above everything._

 _Yeah._

 _Why the hell should I waste my life being prey?_

 _She felt her trembling stop. Slowly, the young girl uncurled from her very_ ** _weak_** _position._

 _I'm a Wolf. The thought was accompanied by a sudden surge of anger that burned away her fear. Wolves don't cower. She lowered her abused body to the filthy floor, lying flat on her back, knees bent at an angle._

 _We don't back down. We're PREDATORS for God's sake!_

 _Slowly, ever so slowly, Sierra crossed both arms over her chest and performed her very first sit up in three years. As a slave, she wasn't allowed to practice her martial arts in the building. The johns didn't like it when their prey could fight back. Baby steps. She couldn't afford to tear her stitches anytime soon. That meant she'd be forced to degrade her body and spirit further. And eventually, she'd die._

 _No more._

 _She'd figure out how to get back to the surface and join the military. But killing a certain pedophilic bastard of an MP came first. Sierra vowed as she shakily forced her aching body to perform another rep, he'd pay for the forced abortion of her child._

 _But first she'd have to cook up an excuse to visit her room. There was a leather purse hidden under a loose plank under the bed with several thousand dollars in it. She needed to get her hands on some ODM gear..._

 **Stohess District - present day**

Sierra threw back her head, a wild, gleeful cackle ripping out of her damaged throat that was drowned out by titan Eren sending Annie crashing through the church where the Wall Cult worshipped the walls as if they were alive.

 _YEAH! KILL HER. Make her pay!_

As if he'd read her thoughts the muscular titan charged. His bloodlust was palpable and she sniggered at the sight of Annie fleeing toward the wall.

"Yeah, you better haul ass." Her grin was slightly manic as she soared through the air in hot pursuit. Cherry blond strands blew back from her face, having lost her hair tie when she was dodging debris. "Yer bill's come due and Eren's about to collect."

Up ahead and slightly off to her right three figures in green cloaks alighted on a flat roof. She peered at them as she zipped by.

One was Hange Zoe. _Heh, I'd know that crazy four eyed maniac anywhere._ The other two were that blond daffodil and French kid from earlier.

She kept going whizzing along at breakneck speed. Both titan shifters were fast. Eren stayed right on Annie's heels, enraged roars pouring out of his gigantic throat. _Faster brat! How long d'ya plan to play tag with this loser? Get her already!_

"She's making a break for open ground!" someone shouted close by.

"So much for our gear. Now what?!"

"Split into two teams and go around!" She heard Hange order.

"Understood!"

 _Heh. Already ahead of ya._

Annie must've realized she wasn't getting away from Eren and swung a sinewy arm into the side of a colosseum style building, dislodging several soldiers. Sierra heard them scream but it was too late. They were already dead.

Both shifters glared each other down. Eren's death glare burned green fire as he bored holes into his former friend's heartless icy blues. _Show no mercy Eren._ Sierra thought from her perch two blocks from the main action. _She didn't. She'll only kill more if you let her get away._

As if the young man overheard her thoughts he let loose a bone-chilling howl, far wilder than when he was chasing Annie through the streets and lunged forward.

She watched, mesmerized, as Eren seized Annie by the leg and hurled her over the nearby roof of an apartment complex. Felt nothing but pure satisfaction as he bulldozed through the building. Howling at the top of his voice.

It was too dangerous to shift around at the moment. A quick glance around confirmed her thoughts. Everyone wearing ODM gear was staying put.

Stohess trembled under the force of the two titanic monsters. The longer the battle dragged on, Sierra knew hundreds of people would die as collateral damage. All because of some cold-blooded shifter's mysterious agenda against the human race and Eren himself.

...

Levi Ackerman was a man who preferred violence over diplomacy. So when Nile Dok and his men raised their rifles to Erwin, demanding explanations as to why two titans were hashing it out in the streets he barely stifled an eye roll.

 _Because yer a bunch of cowards, retard._

Erwin managed to talk Nile down but instead of deploying all troops to aid in the Female's capture, he ordered one of his men to place the Scout Commander under arrest. But before he could open the carriage door, Erwin stopped him.

"Levi, you stay here. A pointless death wouldn't suit you."

The image of Petra's blood-spattered face, broken body and the fact she'd never be his wife came into sharp focus. His face however, remained impassive along with his reply.

"No, I doubt it would. Any more than it suits anyone else."

...

Sierra threw up her arms-hands still gripping her blades-to protect herself from the shockwave generated by Annie's sweeping leg kick to Eren. Amazed at the kid's endurance and strength as he hurled a massive punch to the Female's face despite missing his left leg. The kid was truly living up to his nickname of 'suicidal maniac' as he caught her next kick-which was harder than the first and sent a bigger shockwave through the city-in his mouth. Even from this distance, she could sense he'd probably broke all his teeth doing that but he was past the point caring about himself.

 _Like me. And Levi._

Passion surged hot and wild through her veins as she strained her eyes for Eren who was no longer standing upright. She burned with anger as Annie whaled the tar out of him with a diamond-hard fist.

Screaming with rage.

Then satisfied she'd put her enemy out of commission she turned and began jogging toward the outer wall.

Sierra formed a visor with her left arm to cut down the glare coming from the setting sun, biting her lip. _C'mon Jaeger. Git yer ass up!_

A tremendous boom put an explosive end to her mental shout.

Eren reared up. Masonry, wood and glass shot everywhere, his howls sounding far more wild and violent than before. Fueled by dark rage he charged Annie in a berserk fury, who failed to outrun the enraged shifter as he tackled her from behind, shrieking like a banshee.

Sierra wasted no time firing her ODM hooks into the side of a nearby house and propelling herself towards the clashing titans. She had a feeling this battle would be over soon and she needed to be in a good position while everyone was distracted.

...

Sitting in the relative quiet of the carriage him and Erwin had ridden into town, Levi shrugged into his tan jacket not bothering to fix the wrinkles that had formed. No matter. His cloak would cover everything up.

The Jaeger brat's noise had reached his sensitive ears. He needed to hurry. Leonhart would be captured today.

 _I refuse to let my squad's deaths become unnecessary._ But most important of all, he refused to allow Petra's death to go unpunished.

He pushed the door open, blades drawn.

Time to settle the score.

...

Sierra landed on a flat roof that gave her a front-row seat to the action. Staying on the ground was suicidal given the Titan demolition derby going down right in front of her eyes. She glanced over to see Scouts stood perched in a semi-circle at the edge of a roof with nothing but a sheer drop to the street below.

She took perverse pleasure when she saw Eren crush Annie's eyeballs and skull sending heavy streamers of thick blood flying everywhere. This crazy fool was _making_ the traitor suffer before he dealt the killing blow.

 _Don't stop kid. Keep on her!_

Leonhart was getting desperate. She barely managed to kick free of Eren's merciless grasp face smoking as she hardened her fingers with that frustrating hardening ability.

Then she made a frantic beeline for the wall and much to Sierra's chagrin, she jumped, burying her crystallized appendages into the unmarred grey surface. Clearly terrified of her opponent's sudden spike in power.

 _Dammit...she's tryin' to get away-!_

Dimly she heard the French kid's obnoxious yelling.

"She's headed up the wall!"

 _Way ta state the obvious stein. I already called that._

And then Hange chimed in with her obvious two cents.

"She's trying to escape!"

Sierra snorted and rolled her eyes. _Gee, REALLY goggles? Never woulda guessed._

Then a flash of twin silver lines caught her attention, followed by a familiar black head of hair.

 _No way. The Asian's back?_

"I won't let her!"

With a deft slash, she cut off the Female's fingers then landed on her forehead. She was too high for Sierra to make out words but she saw the girl nudge Leonhart with a slight push of her boots sending her plummeting to the street below.

Where a vengeful Eren wasted no time pouncing on his prey and punched the traitor's head and arm clean off.

Then he moved in for the nape. Teeth elongated into lethal points. Everything about him seemed to be bigger. Thin, piercing veins of fire covered his body like hellish fissures. Without stopping he clamped down into the soft skin and ripped it clean off revealing the human within. Sierra breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, the Scouts would get some much-needed answers.

 _Ok Eren. Back off. Ya did yer job man, now let Hange take control of-_

Without warning a flash of blinding bluish white light the same color of Annie's hardening ability erupted from her mutilated titan form. Eren screamed in pain as his skin started to bubble and crawl over the Female's headless body.

Her eyes widened and she was just about to swing to his aid, then stopped herself just in time as the Asian girl lowered herself to the ground.

"Stop it Eren!"

Both women ground to a halt when the figure of a man fell like lightning from the sky and with one swift slice, cut the boy's true body out of his titan's nape.

"It's not a good idea to eat our key evidence, you idiot."

Sierra raised an eyebrow at the man's dark baritone voice.

 _Yer_ ** _late_** _Levi._

 **TBC...**

 **A/N: Sierra will meet Levi in the next chapter so stay tuned. I'm truly blown away by all the likes and faves you guys! Keep the support coming by reviewing as well. :)**

 **I own nothing except my OCs.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Surface - 43rd Recon Mission_**

 _ **Year 844** _

_Exhausted blood-soaked recruits huddled around fires and sat on their sleeping pallets in traumatized clusters. Sierra ignored their agonized weeping as she strolled to her one man tent situated next to a tall tree further out from the rest of the camp for some much-needed solitude. One of the perks of being an officer._

 _Hushed conversations ceased as she walked by, cloak stained with the blood of 20 some titans she'd left in smoldering ruins earlier in the day. Erwin knew full well she didn't play well with others and so he assigned her to the outlier positions in his formation. Let her loose and clear the way forward so the troops could continue carving routes._

 _Needless to say, she got results...but her willingness to risk life and limb terrified the newbies. They thought she was some kind of machine. A bloodthirsty ripper. Within two years her kill count stood at 50 solos and 0 team kills. A number that, as of now, stood at 150 and would climb with dizzying speed, earning her peers respect the hard way and challenging everyone else to step up._

 _She'd just lifted her tent's flap when she heard a female voice call out._

 _"Major! Hey! Please, wait up!"_

 _The fifteen year old let out an annoyed chuff._

 _Oh yay. Ral's here. Trying to make friends. Again._

 _Petra Ral jogged over to her position, copper hair bouncing around her shoulders. A warm smile lit her face and-God,_ _ **why**_ _was this chit always SMILING? Most of the time, she did it over the stupidest things or for no reason at all._

 _She slid to a graceful stop and bent over her knees, panting from her mad dash across the camp. After a few moments the petite woman straightened and threw her a crisp salute._

 _"You were amazing out there ma'am! We wouldn't have made it this far without you."_

 _Sierra raised a laconic brow at the admiring remark. Watch out Wolf, she thought. The hero worship is strong with this one._

 _"Way ta state the damn obvious Ral."_

 _Petra blinked at her superior's icy response. Suddenly aware of curious eyes straying over her small frame from those closest to the edge of camp. Nevertheless, she maintained her salute and pressed on._

 _"I-I just wanted to congratulate you-"_

 _"On me doing my job or you trying to score brownie points?" Arctic silver eyes gleamed white under the light of the half moon. Petra fought the urge to back up slowly. "Like the time I was at HQ and was on my way to drop off a stack of reports to Levi and saw you stumbling out of his office lookin' like a blushing bride." A devious smirk worked its way across her lips. "Musta been a real intense...'paperwork' session."_

 _She remembered the incident all too well. Somehow, Hange had found her crossing the grounds to the stables, intending to go on a long ride in the woods. Instead the crazy hag cornered her and thrust a two-inch thick stack of her 'scribbles' into her chest._

 _"Sierra, could you be a dear and give these to Levi for me?" Hange babbled, her glasses flashing in the sunlight. "Pretty please with a titan head on top?"_

 _Her eyebrow twitched and she felt a vein forming on her temple._

 _"I ain't yer porter, hag. Last I checked that's Moblit's job."_

 _The older woman rolled her eyes at the younger girl's bluntness, as if Levi himself had uttered the sentence._

 _"Well he's busy compiling my field report for Erwin and I've got a business meeting in ten minutes. Which I'm running late for."_

 _"Fine. Just this one time tho-"_

 _"Ahhhhh thank you girlie, you're a lifesaver!"_

 _After enduring a bone-crunching hug and saying that she owed her one Hange rushed off towards the castle. Blowing out an annoyed breath Sierra followed at a much leisurely pace. Once inside she crossed the spacious foyer and climbed the stairs to Levi's office located at the rear of the third floor. But when she cleared the last stair-being careful not to dislodge the neatly stacked papers-_ _she was met by a strange sight._

 _Petra Ral stumbled out of the door leading into Levi's meticulous office. Sierra didn't think much of it until she got a look at the older woman's body language._

 _Flushed cheeks. Shining eyes. And a stupid, dreamy look on her face. Not to mention she was giving off a musky smell._

 _She flattened herself against the stone wall, breathing though her mouth so she wouldn't alert Ral to her presence. Watched as Ral walked past her position, fingers pressed lightly over her mouth. A girlish giggle escaped her lips as she faded down the corridor heading downstairs._

 _As soon as the ginger was gone Sierra stood rooted to the spot. Only one activity she knew could reduce someone to such a euphoric state._

 _Sex._

 _When a few minutes had passed she hurriedly crossed the five steps to Levi's office and pushed open the door._

 _Levi sat at his immaculate desk filling out paperwork. His head snapped up at the sudden intrusion into his domain ready to yell, then stopped himself when he recognized who it was._

 _"Oi. Knock first."_

 _She set the documents down with a thump on his desk. Not bothering to hang around Sierra turned on her heel and began walking away._

 _"Smells like vagina sweat in here."_

 _Levi caught his breath, but recovered by volleying a deadpan retort._

 _"Sounds like you swallowed a dick."_

 _..._

 _Amber eyes darted around the immediate vicinity making Ral look like a trapped animal. Or a guilty pleasure Levi indulged in that was supposed to be kept a secret. Sierra realized she'd stumbled onto something big. And if she chose to, it could end with Ral's head on the chopping block. Petra seemed to sense this and tried to fabricate a reason that wouldn't get her or Levi in trouble. "Y-yes ma'am, it sure was...Captain Levi had a huge stack to go through...and I thought I'd help lighten the load"_

 _Unfortunately for her, the silver-eyed teen wasn't fooled by her paper thin excuse. Not for an instant._

 _Sierra raised a slim eyebrow, her dead eyes burning through the charade._

 _"You were gettin' hot and heavy in there, Ral."_

 _Petra fought the urge to cry. She truly believed she'd been careful engaging in her secret, passionate trysts with Levi but now...both their jobs were in jeopardy thanks to one girl's razor sharp perception. There was no choice. She had to tell the truth and pray her superior wouldn't report this to Erwin or worse, Darius Zackly._

 _"Please Major," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "Nobody else knows about this but you. I'm begging you to keep this quiet cause, I'm not sure where this is going myself. And...I don't want the Captain to lose his job. Humanity needs him."_

 _"Shoulda thought of that BEFORE you decided to get in each others pants, retard."_

 _Petra inched forward. Her right hand trembled a bit at the younger woman's callous tone._

 _"Promise me you won't tell Major. Please." Tears welled and she fought to keep them from running down her delicate cheeks. "I'm_ _ **begging**_ _you. Please...show some mercy-"_

 _"Shut up." The teen narrowed her eyes at the desperate elite who instantly obeyed._

 _Such a good little lap dog. Sierra thought barely resisting the urge to punch the older girl in the face. Her eyes gleamed with a hard frost. No wonder Levi picked her. She was brave._

 _Honest._

 _Loyal to a fault._

 _Caring._

 _Warm._

 _Hopeful._

 _Clean._

 _Everything he wasn't._

 _Sighing she massaged her forehead with a grimy hand. Four years spent in the Capital's seamy underbelly had left a bitter taste in her mouth. Along with her extreme hostility towards men, she'd been completely turned off sex thanks to countless perverts looking for a quick fix. So she wasn't in any state of mind to deal with Ral's growing attachment to Levi._

 _"First off, you pledged to give your heart for humanity's sake Ral. You don't have time to play house. Remember your place. Fooling around with a superior is a fast way to end your career. And I can tell ya this. Levi's not doin' himself any favors hosting random shag parties in his office with you, or wherever the hell_ _ **else**_ _he feels like getting his rocks off. Besides," she paused to allow the weight of her next words settle in. "Ya might be on his squad, but you can be easily replaced. Levi can't."_

 _Petra broke eye contact with her superior officer, looking at the ground. Cringing at the vulgarity coming out of the younger girl's mouth over her budding feelings for her much older Captain. But the rules didn't care about how she felt. Their relationship was illegal and if they were caught, the consequences would be severe. The 19 year old scuffed the toe of her boot over the grass, trying to diffuse the rising heat in her cheeks._

 _"I-I never meant it to get this far," she whispered swallowing thickly. "Honest to God, Major. One thing led to another and things just...started happening."_

 _"Right," Sierra drawled. "Of course ya didn't, cause it never starts out that way. I'm not stupid girl. Ya came outta his office smelling like sex. There's no way that 'just happened'. And for the record..."_

 _Her sudden pause prompted Petra to blink and look up._

 _"Whatever's brewin' between you and Levi needs to stop. Like now." Her expression stayed stoic as she spoke. "If ya can't control yerself, then have fun explaining **in detail** to ole Zack why you can't seem keep yer legs shut around the man you call Captain at a military tribunal."_

 _She turned her back and let the tent flap close in the stunned soldier's face._

 **Stohess - near the east wall, present day**

Levi lowered himself with one of his hooks to the street below, an unconscious Eren slung over his shoulder. As soon as his boots touched the cobblestones Mikasa rushed over and grabbed the boy. He stood there quietly as she carried him with ease over to a clear space where Arlert waited, an anxious look on his face and gently sat Eren down. Her arms never broke contact with the kid's body.

 _Wake up Eren. Please. Open your eyes._ The young Asian silently pleaded as she stared at the dark red burn marks covering his face and ears.

She breathed an inaudible sigh of relief as the shifter's teal eyes cracked open as if he was coming out of a deep sleep.

"Mikasa? Is Annie...?"

Her gaze fell to the paving stones. Dimly he heard the sound of a steel blade breaking and looked up to see Jean striking the crystal cocoon protecting their quarry. The taller boy's harsh, expletive laden shouts for her to wake up and face the music, that she owed them answers fell on deaf ears. No amount of hitting that cocoon was going to change the fact Annie Leonhart, a girl who they'd went through the hells of boot camp with was a threat to humanity, now trapped in indefinite stasis. Unwilling to cough up her secrets.

He raised the stub of his blade to start pounding on the sac's unyielding surface when a firm hand clamped onto his shoulder. He turned around to see Levi standing there.

"Stop. That's enough."

Gritting his teeth, the French teen lowered his hand shaking with pent up anger and frustration. Hange came over and immediately took charge.

"Someone get me a wire net! This thing belongs deep underground!"

"Understood!"

Levi turned his back-ignoring the giant smoking titan carcasses-and left them to it. He walked to where Erwin stood in chains surrounded by the main bulk of the Military Police and Nile Dok.

"Well, I guess mission accomplished wouldn't be the right choice of words." _Forgive me, Petra. Guys. I failed to avenge you._

Erwin kept his icy blues forward, not bothering to glance at his faithful right hand. "No I suppose it wouldn't. Though the Scout Regiment has survived. By the skin of our teeth it seems."

Levi grunted and continued walking. _**That**_ _puts my mind at ease. We're just a hair-trigger away from being shut down for good._

"Hey!" A tenor voice pierced through the thick silence. "Lemme go! I told you I'm part of a two-man intercept team per Commander Erwin's orders!"

Levi glanced over at the source of the commotion. A tall, lean kid-no more than 17 he guessed-was struggling in the grips of two burly MPs who held him fast by both arms.

"Nice story kid," one of them drawled. "But I don't see your partner."

Sweat beaded on the younger man's brow. "I'm telling the truth sir! We must've gotten separated during all the fighting!"

"Spare us your whining-"

"Hey, you dickless skags."

Both men holding Evan Frei froze in their tracks at the cold female voice. But the young cadet's body quivered in relief at the sight of the short woman striding with authority towards their position.

"Major! Thank God you're all right!"

She grunted, dismissing his concern before turning a frosty glare on the two policemen.

"Let him go. He's got a report to file with Erwin." When they hesitated she narrowed her eyes, a vein starting to throb on her temple.

 _"Now."_

Frei felt his arms released before she could finish issuing the order. He chafed them to restore circulation.

"You heard her Cadet." Erwin turned to face his subordinate. "Report to HQ on the double. As soon as I finish my debriefing with the Mayor I'll be right with you."

Frei pounded his chest.

"On it sir!"

Casting a surreptitous glance at Sierra he was slightly disappointed she was moving toward Squad Leader Hange and her crew hastily binding Annie Leonhart's crystal prison. _Snap out of it Frei. She's too old and too wild for you. I'd expect nothing less from Humanity's Deadliest._

He made an abrupt about face and stepped smartly towards Stohess HQ to clean up and prepare his report.

Sierra paused when she passed the blond iceman standing with his usual stoic mask in place.

"Frei did his job. Now get him off my back."

Erwin kept his face closed.

"As you wish."

The sound of a rifle being cocked put an end to his sentence. He glanced back only to find the muzzle wasn't being aimed at him but at the young woman standing several feet away.

Unafraid, Sierra turned to face its owner, a sweaty, high-strung Nile Dok.

"What-what the hell are _you_ doing here Titan Ripper?!" Beads of persperation broke out over his forehead. Despite the eerie calm that had fallen over what remained of Stohess and Eren subdued in his human form, it took every ounce of self-control the trigger happy MP owned to keep his rifle steady. "You were supposed to stay in the shadows! _That_ was part of the agreement. I oughta arrest you right here and now you little piece of-"

"Nile." Erwin Smith's implacable voice cut through the MP's rant. "Take it easy. She's here per my request."

Dok swung shocked, dilated pupils in Erwin's direction. " _Take it easy?!_ Have you lost your _mind?!_ Why? Why did you call her here-?"

"If ya shut up for two seconds he'll tell you, dumbass."

Levi's dark, cold voice had the desired effect. Nile gritted his teeth. As much as he despised the former thug, this was a man you never wanted to provoke. Ever.

"Good dog. Now," the short man said. "Lower you gun."

It wasn't a suggestion. Grudgingly, the trigger happy police chief dipped the muzzle toward the ruined street.

"C-Captain Levi?" Armin's small, timid voice sputtered through the steam rising off the dissolving titan carcasses. "Pardon me sir...but who is this lady?"

Jean cocked his light brown head toward his blond friend where he stood next to Annie's crystal cocoon. _That's what I wanna know!_ Judging from the police chief's edginess she was obviously someone huge or he wouldn't be sweating bullets.

Levi flicked his dead eyes at the young genius but Erwin beat him to the punch.

"Wait on that, Cadet. All will become clear in due time. Right now, I've got a meeting with the Mayor of Stohess. Levi," the Recon Corps Commander ordered. "The Major will accompany you and Hange taking Annie Leonhart to her holding cell underground."

Everyone blinked at that little bombshell.

Mikasa Ackerman felt her black eyes widen without her consent. She prided herself on being prepared for anything but this threw her for a loop. _Major? Her? You've gotta be kidding._

Ice blues locked with arctic silver. "I'll explain everything to you later."

Sierra quirked a brow, one hand loosely planted on her hip. Her slightly roughened alto-thanks to that knife slash across the base of her throat-came out arch and clipped.

"Oh yes. You _will."_

Eren fixed the newcomer with a curious gaze, but due to his exhaustion after being in titan form battling Annie, her compact silhouette kept fuzzing in and out of focus. He took note of her semi-aggressive stance toward the Scouting Commander and how roughly she addressed him. Her fearless attitude struck a chord with his wild spirit. _I wonder if we can be friends someday. She doesn't strike me as the clingy type._ Tired teal orbs fluttered closed. _Thank God._ The last thing he needed to deal with was another Mikasa.

Erwin turned on his heel and began his trek to the blue and white domed Justice Building accompanied by a phalanx of MPs and Nile Dok, his mind carefully forming his report of the raid and the defense of the Recon Corps actions to the Mayor. He above all else needed to be persuaded the tragic loss of life wasn't for nothing. That it moved humanity a giant leap forward towards the final eradication of the titans. They had a traitor in custody. Granted she was useless to them now, but it proved a point. Annie Leonhart was a threat to humanity and her capture proved there were moles. He hoped this would force any insiders working with her to reveal themselves.

Sierra watched Erwin's imposing form retreat towards the Justice Building then turned her attention to the black-haired Oriental girl clutching the Titan boy close to her chest.

"You. Girl. Get Eren outta here. He needs rest and medical attention."

Mikasa snapped her gaze to the reddish-blond haired Major who'd issued the sharp order.

"Pardon?"

She immediately regretted the question when it earned a cold glare from the shorter woman.

"You _deaf_ Asia?" The younger girl's shoulders tensed. She'd never been partial to nicknames-even as a child-but she dared not object. This woman outranked her and as a soldier, she had no choice but to follow through.

"No ma'am. I heard you perfectly."

"Then _move._ "

Levi fought to keep a smirk from forming as he observed Ackerman scramble to obey. _Wow_ _. She's bossier than ever._ In the midst of losing his comrades mere days ago, surrounded by countless casualties with Stohess in smoldering ruins a faint pulse of amusement thrummed through his body.

He moved to where Hange stood supervising her men wrapping thick wires around Leonhart's diamond cocoon to drag it underground. _Serves the selfish brat right. Her actions cost us a chance to beat some answers outta this bitch._

He felt rather than saw Sierra standing on bloody glasses' far side and started talking to herself.

"So this is the monster's true form eh? Hard to believe such a tiny thing can do so much damage but then again...you usually don't see them comin' when they mix brains and beauty together."

Levi shifted his steel grey eyes in her direction. He'd grown so busy with his duties over the last five years, he nearly forgot how scary perceptive the younger woman was. A slight shudder left him cold, not wanting to imagine the hell she went through to gain that wisdom.

Hange's mouth tightened.

"Yeah, and a lot of good soldiers died because we were too slow to figure that out."

"Stop bitching four-eyes," Levi's tone was flat and hard. "Regrets get us nowhere. All we can do is monitor the traitor until that shell breaks."

Hange's men finished securing Annie and began to pull the crystallized sac toward the remains of the underground staircase. The trio followed several steps behind.

Levi then turned to address Sierra.

"So, tell me. Exactly _why_ did Erwin summon you here? It's not due to your popularity with the Military Police."

She rolled her eyes at his bluntness.

"No, it's cause I'm _real_ happy to see ya."

Hange snickered at the sarcastic response, earning a death glare from Levi.

"Something funny?"

The titan researcher waved her hands in a warding motion, trying and failing to stifle her traitorous giggles. "Nothing...it's nothing...don't mind me. I need to catch up with my team."

Before he could fire a sarcastic retort she scurried off.

Sierra frowned.

"What's crawled up _her_ shorts?"

Levi shoved his hands into his slacks.

"Ignore her. She's on her period again."

She shot him a sideways look as they passed through the shattered remains of the stone hallway, boots thumping over the stone floor.

"Hn. Says the guy whose squad got murdered by a little girl in her titan birthday suit." She'd returned home after a three week forced leave by Erwin-who revealed the day before she left for the mountains that Levi was the one who put the request in-much to her chagrin and irritation. Only to find she wouldn't make it in time to ride on the 57th Expedition, which _really_ pissed her off. But when she found a sealed report marked URGENT on her desk the day after, everything clicked.

There had been over 100 casualties inflicted forcing the Scouts to return early. Among those listed dead were the elite Levi Squad. Killed in action by the mysterious Female Titan. Who was no one other than Annie Leonhart of the Military Police.

Levi pinned her with a glare so frozen her eyebrow went up by reflex.

"Shut up. You can stand back and watch for that. I don't wanna be in the same room with you right now."

She shrugged. Being left out of the loop made her callous to his pain. He was being extra douchey, which only served to trigger her short fuse.

"That's fine. I never wanted to share space with ya anyway."

 **TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

Sierra lapsed into a tense silence, noting how the man walking beside her was doing the same thing. What else was there to say? _It's not like he denied what happened. This is embarrassing. Four of our best soldiers. Gone. Killed by a tiny slip of a shifter-girl. And it's not like he was in any position to do jack. So I don't get why he's being so-wait. I do. It's LEVI._

Lit torches bathed the underground passage with a homey glow. An effect that went unheeded by the two deadliest soldiers in the world. Sure, Asia might have inborn skill-the girl was nothing without it-but even _she_ couldn't touch Sierra's insanely high kill count carved out by countless hours of hard work. As the pair descended a flight of stone stairs she heard faint scraping and rattling noises coming from the direction of the holding cells.

"Looks like four-eyes is almost done," Levi muttered, temporarily forgetting the short woman listening to his every word. "That blond bitch is gonna _wish_ she was dead by the time I'm through wringing her out."

"Vengeful much?"

Levi bit his lip. _Dammit. I can't say things like that around her._

"You weren't the one who lost people girl." His tone came out icier than it should've, but he wasn't in the mood to spare feelings. "So don't even _go there."_

She rolled her eyes, boots thumping over the disused stones. The air grew steadily cooler the lower they descended. Being remotely around Levi's birthplace was strange to say the least. But the dark, violent memories of her time spent here started clamoring for attention she didn't have the energy to give.

"I'm gonna say this once. Stop blaming yourself. Everyone made bad calls on that mission, not just you and Eren. Did ya hear me Levi? _Everyone_ screwed up. So don't keep wallowing in the past. It'll dull yer edge and we need ya sharp. Throw a pity party on your own time."

Levi focused on tamping down his emotional dam along with his temper, but he couldn't cover his ears. If there was one thing he admired Sierra for- _secretly_ of course-it was her bluntness. She shot straight and didn't care if she stepped on toes or ruffled feathers. She reminded him of the Kirstein brat with their shared raw, brutal honesty. But there was one glaring difference. Unlike Jean, she didn't sympathize with the weak-minded or hesitant.

Hell, he made an _entire career_ out of rubbing people the wrong way so he wasn't about to rebuke her for it.

He straightened his cravat, just for the sake of _doing_ something. Too many lives depended on the actions he took over the weeks and months ahead. He couldn't afford to break now.

Sierra studied the older man's face out of her peripheral vision as they walked. Permanent dark circles rimmed his eyes a subtle sign of his chronic insomnia. His gait was off thanks to some sprain or break. A thin sheen of sweat coated his pale face and she realized just how deep his exhaustion ran. The urge to ask why he'd put her on leave on the eve of the 57th died in her throat. Now wasn't the time but eventually she'd confront him over it.

"God sakes man. Don't ya _sleep_ anymore?"

He paused several steps before the door leading to where Annie's cocoon was being held. Shadows played over his refined face.

"I've been awake over thirty years Sierra. I'll sleep when I'm dead." _And then I'll be reunited with Petra and the others._

His smooth, deep voice held a note of weariness that stopped Sierra dead in her tracks. She turned and looked at him straight in the eye. A simple feat since they were the same height. Several intense seconds passed as she held him fast with those strange silvery orbs. Under normal circumstances, this wouldn't be a big deal but he could never quite figure this girl out. For someone who took great pride in knowledge, this bothered him more than he cared to admit. In a few seconds he was about to study his most hated foe up close and Sierra's ability to cut through any pretense-namely his own-wasn't helping his fragile emotional state. Petra had been the only other person who possessed a keen eye of this caliber.

"Don't mind-read that _too_ much Levi. The real battles begin now." She nodded toward the wooden door separating them from their quarry. Hange was waiting. "Practice time is over."

Levi grunted as he limped over to the door. Before he pushed it open to join Hange the girl spoke once more.

"Wipe yer face."

He stared at her, eyes unblinking. Then he pressed the sleeve of his borrowed coat to his forehead and rubbed it free of sweat. _Tch. Disgusting._ Face dry, he flicked his dead gaze over her dirt-free face.

"Wait here." To his surprise she shifted to lean against the wall and crossed her arms.

Without another word he shoved the door wide, revealing his crazy titan obsessed friend standing several paces from Leonhart's chained crystal with her chin clasped between her fingers. She didn't acknowledge his presence and he didn't bother to announce it. Hange was in full researcher mode and he knew from experience to stay out of the way.

...

 _Year 850 - 1 month before the 57th Recon Expedition_

 _"HUH?! WHADDAYA_ _ **MEAN**_ _I'M NOT GOIN' ON THE NEXT MISSION?!"_

 _Sierra stood before Erwin's spartan desk, fists clenched and shaking with rage. Her boss didn't bat an eyelash as she vented her spleen at his latest executive decision._

 _"I can't afford to let you get eaten Sierra. Besides Levi, you're my best solo specialist. Ever since Wall Maria fell, you've been on a five year nonstop killing spree." He steepled his large, blunt fingers together and rested his square chin on top. "Levi was in here an hour before you arrived. He was...very insistent that you take leave so starting two days from now I'm putting you on a mandatory three week sabbatical."_

 _Sierra could hardly believe her ears. Forced leave on the brink of what was shaping up to be one of the biggest expeditions to date was almost unheard of. This was unacceptable._

 _"What the hell iceman?" Anger churned in her gut. "Levi's got no right to barge in and run my life!"_

 _"The paperwork's been finalized," Erwin said, unfazed by her outburst. "So you'd better start packing."_

 _Incensed, she spun on her heel and stormed out of his office. Not bothering to salute. The man was an impenetrable steel wall when his mind was made up._

 _..._

 _"Who does that shrimp bastard think he is?" Sierra muttered darkly as she stuffed the last of her winter clothing into her military pack. "I trained my ass off to NOT rely on men for ANYTHING, but noooo. He jest HAD to stick his nose where it doesn't belong. Again. Like seriously. He's banging Ral every chance he can get and yet he treats me like I'm made of glass-"_

 _Her angry musings were interrupted by a knock on the door._

 _"Go away!" She snapped, not in the mood to entertain guests._

 _"Um...Major?"_

 _Screw my life._

 _"It's Petra Ral. Are...is everything okay in there?"_

 _Silver eyes squeezed shut as Sierra struggled to control her breathing. Ral was the last person she wanted to see at the moment. Or anyone for that matter._

 _"I'm fine. Now leave."_

 _Ral's booted feet scraped over the main barracks' worn wooden floor. It became clear she wasn't going to obey._

 _"If you say so, ma'am. Anyway, could you please open the door? I-I need to talk to you about something."_

 _She rolled her eyes. Figures. Ral possessed a maternal touch that was all but lost in the hard, cruel world they inhabited. Surrounded by a sea of war-hardened veterans and wide-eyed newbies-most of them men-this made her extremely attractive. A ray of hope and light to warm their bleak, cynical existences. But the minute tremble in the older girl's voice caught her attention._

 _"Fine. But don't take too long."_

 _The door creaked open and Ral slipped in closing the door softly behind her._

 _"It's about next month's expedition. I don't know if you've heard but the whole purpose of it is to make our way to Shiganshina and get to the cellar of Eren's old home. The brass is convinced the secret to annihilating the titans lies inside and Eren will play a key role in plugging the breach with his Titan form.."_

 _Sierra crossed over to her dresser and opened one of the drawers. She needed another few pairs of socks anyway._

 _"Write and let me know how it goes."_

 _Behind her, Ral cocked her head in confusion. "Write? What do you mean? You're coming with us!" Receiving no reply she tried again. "Aren't you?"_

 _Having located two extra clean pairs-no holes thank God-the short woman walked over to where her pack lay on her neatly made bed. "Nope."_

 _"But why?"_

 _"Brass is sending me on forced leave." There was nothing to gain by revealing Levi's heavy hand in the matter. "I'll be gone for three weeks."_

 _Ral gawked at her superior, shock written all over her face._

 _"Huh?! Seriously?! How're we gonna carve a route to Shiganshina without your help?"_

 _She shrugged._

 _"Yer Squad Levi. Figure it out."_

 _Petra dipped the crown of her ginger-gold head toward her chest, hands clasped together. Thumbs fiddling as if they had a mind of their own._

 _"Um, there's one more thing I have to tell you. Promise you'll keep it a secret until we get back from Shiganshina."_

 _It's about Levi I bet. Sierra thought, as she crossed her arms, bracing her calves against the mattress. I mean it's the fastest growing elephant in the room. Even the guys suspect something's going on._

 _Petra bit her lip. This girl intimidated her unlike anyone else and she hoped she wasn't making a mistake entrusting her with perhaps the biggest secret to date._

 _"Levi and I got engaged last night. We plan to marry right after the 57th Expedition." A small blush dusted her porcelain cheeks. "I'd love for you to be my bridesmaid."_

 **TBC...**

 **So...yeah, had a hard time cutting this one off, esp on a flashback but don't worry. Sierra will be meeting Eren soon. Lots of love to all the follows and faves and to the** **anon** **(guest) review! Ur support makes this story go! :) I'll be time-hopping quite a bit for Sierra's past and start bringing more OCs in-one of her brothers perhaps. She hasn't had contact with them for 10 years so that would be an interesting reunion.**

 **I'm glad everyone's enjoying Sierra and Levi's interaction so far. Something tells me her and Mikasa are gonna be butting heads again not because they hate each other...it's simply a natural reaction of two strong, alpha females in the same room. And I promised she wouldn't be dazzled by her combat skills. Like the other characters are prone to do. Quite often. Jean? Connie? I'm looking at you two.**

 **Which character(s) are you looking forward to Sierra meeting the most/least?**


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: Rated 'M' for slight sexual situations.**

Standing with one's back to the wall was never really comfortable for long stretches of time. But if Leonhart's crystal prison was anything to go on Sierra figured it wouldn't take much for the two inside that cell to conclude it was a waste of time. The traitor wouldn't be emerging anytime soon, and vital information that could be used to help humanity was going to take even longer to acquire. She had a feeling a lot more lives were going to be lost in that search but in any survival situation, you did what you had to do.

She sighed, leaning her head against the cool bricks. _Guess we're doin' this the hard way. Yippee._

Sierra let her mind wander to an event just over a year prior to the 57th Expedition. It was one of her rare visits to the old castle that lasted three months. Considering the fair amount of men living there, it felt like a lifetime. But good, sweet lil' Petra Ral had practically begged on hands and knees for her to extend her visit.

The rest of the Levi Squad stood a respectful distance off while the tiny female petitioned her, the infamous Titan Ripper-Humanity's Deadliest-to stay over her usual two to three days.

 _"But Major doesn't it get lonely over at the barracks by yourself?"_

 _"Nope. As long as I stay out of sight, they don't care what I do."_

She remembered tears pricking the corner of Ral's large amber eyes that made her look like an innocent 12 year old girl instead of a deadly killer. Well, if you went by _team_ standards she had a semi-decent kill count. The problem was Levi. He seemed more interested in having her run errands and play nurse to the wounded and dying than letting her slaughter titans.

It figured. Can't have the woman he loved putting her pretty self in harm's way now, could she? Nope. Stay back honey. Let the men do the heavy lifting. Go play nurse to that soldier and ya won't get yer clothes dirty.

Sierra snorted at the memory. _God help that shrimp if he tries somethin' like that on_ _ **me.**_

To this day, the short woman still couldn't figure out why she agreed to Ral's begging. It made no actual sense.

 _"Please stay longer Major!" The ginger clasped her slender hands in front of her chest. "I promise this is the only thing I'll ask of you. The men won't bother you and you'll have the whole castle to yourself." When the younger woman didn't respond right away she thought she'd pushed too hard._

 _Releasing an annoyed sigh, Sierra started walking toward the castle door. Thinking her superior was going to pack her things Ral caught her sleeve._

 _"Please!"_

 _She shot the petite woman a sideways glance. "If I get a room with a big ass window, will that shut you up?" She yanked her arm free and continued on her way, ignoring the puzzled "Huh?" that escaped from Ral's mouth._

 _Petra couldn't believe her ears. Did the Major really say yes?_

 _She shot her squad a frantic look._

 _"Eh?"_

 _Her eyes flew to Levi standing across the courtyard with the others. He met her gaze and nodded once to confirm._

 _An enourmous smile split her face._

 _Sierra just reached the front door when she heard Ral's joyful shouts reverberate across the courtyard and beyond it, echoing in her ears._

 _Sheesh. I'm just staying LONGER. She don't need to hype out over it._

Her suspicions about the two being romantically involved was solidified one cool, clear night. During the tail end of her stay, she'd woken out of a troubled sleep plagued by nightmares. The moon was full and the stars were bright pinpricks of light. Sliding her legs over the side of her bed, Sierra grabbed a light robe, pulling it over her sleep wear consisting of a simple pair of black shorts and shirt. Careful not to disturb the castle's quiet she eased her door open, which was only three doors down from Levi's room.

How convenient.

She tiptoed barefoot down the dim hallway, past steady burning torches lit at odd intervals. When the demons in her mind became too much, there were only two places in the entire castle she went to that helped her fall back asleep. One was the parapet by a stack of crates. The other was the supply room in the castle's subbasement. Granted it was lit up, but the amount of gas tanks, double and triple stacked crates and random odds and ends made it the quietest room when not in use. Which was preferably at night.

Her feet made no noise as she crept through the deserted mess hall. But when she reached the door leading down a straight staircase to the supply room, she found it slightly ajar.

 _Who other than Levi could be up this ungodly late? He hardly sleeps._ Curious she pulled it open and snuck downstairs.

Halfway down she started hearing strange noises coming from the inside of the spacious room that sounded like breathy moans. The lower she descended the louder they became until finally clearing the last step she poked her head around the lintel to see what was going on.

Sitting on a crate halfway towards the back-way too close to her little alcove for comfort-with her head thrown back in ecstasy was Petra Ral. She wore a thin nightshirt but it was clear she was naked from the waist down. Her hands clutched a double handful of raven hair and her ankles were crossed over a man's bare back.

Black hair. She blinked out of her stupor long enough for him to come into sharper focus. Only one person she knew fit that description.

Levi knelt between Petra's legs, her pale thighs clasped firmly in his hands. Sierra heard rather than saw him eating the petite woman out. Even from this distance, the guttering light emitted from the torches highlighted the muscles in his back. She'd given it a quick sweep, then took a few more seconds to memorize it. The man possessed an uncanny sixth sense so she had to be fast.

Heavily toned muscles bunched and stretched as he pleasured Ral with his lips and fingers. His spine was deeply indented indicating it was stronger than usual. It was the kind of back that made a person feel safe. Protected. The coiled power that could cut titans down in the blink of an eye. Had it always been that powerful? That solid?

It didn't matter. She carefully backed up, chest constricting at memories of unsavory men performing that very same action...only it wasn't loving and tender the way Levi did it. A sinister voice that haunted her during those horrible 4 years returned with a vengeance to whisper venom in her ear.

 _Men are beasts. Don't let that fool ya, girl._

Fueled by anger she took the stairs two at a time, slamming the door shut. Ignoring Ral's startled yelp from below.

Levi's deep shout of _who's there?!_ drove her to the roof. Feet slapping harshly against the stones, pulse thrumming wildly she burst out onto the parapet's walkway, limbs trembling with exertion. Finding her usual spot between the corners of two crates she slumped to the cold stone. Hands stuffed into the pockets of her thin robe as she strove to ease her war-ravaged spirit.

She bit her lips till she tasted blood and turned to face the moon.

 _"Must be nice ta be above everythin'," she whispered voice slightly scratchy from that old knife wound that nearly cut her vocal cords had it been a few centimeters higher. "Be thankful you ain't human pal. Believe me. Yer not missing out."_

For some reason, saying it aloud made her feel a bit better. Her heart rate calmed under the gentle caress of the night breeze and she found herself drifting off toward sleep. _Let those idiots drown in their distorted fantasy. We'll see how long THAT lasts._

Sierra felt her mind drifting into a hazy limbo and fell asleep within minutes. She dimly heard the roof door open or a quiet set of footsteps shuffle across the stones.

She stirred as a pair of short, strong arms lifted her off the cold stone walkway and found herself cradled to a man's hard chest. Silver eyes cracked open on instinct. Black hair, steel grey eyes, and pale skin glazed with sweat greeted her foggy vision.

 _Levi._

Even in the moonlight the man was strangely attractive. He wasn't tall, golden and flashy like Erwin. He had a subtle, refined beauty that was better appreciated up close. But she was too tired to fully comprehend what she was feeling.

Her reddish blond head slumped against his shoulder and she heard him _tsk._ Muttering under his breath how she was gonna catch a cold or something along those lines, but not with his usual bite.

The next morning she woke up only to discover she was back in her room with the covers pulled to her chin, clothes intact, and thinking the events of that night was just a bizarre dream...

A door creaking open snapped her out of her reverie. Levi and Hange emerged deep in thought until the mad scientist caught sight of her standing against the wall.

"Sierra! I thought you left!"

She shook her bright red-gold hair in denial as she fell into step towards the surface.

"Naw. All the excitement's down here."

The brown-haired woman smirked then turned serious.

"Yeah. We've got nothing to show for this raid, except a high body count and wrecked homes. And left with more questions than answers. Whoever she works for, talking is clearly off limits but this sets us back. I don't like going into a situation like this blind."

"No one said this was gonna be easy, hag. If it was, we'd have moved on this shifter stuff months ago."

Levi remained silent as the two women bickered. _She's got a point, but that's all in the past. If Leonhart won't talk we make our own way._

Sierra squinted as the last of the sun's rays hit her eyes.

"So where's Eren at? I wanna meet him soon."

"Infirmary." She flinched a little at Levi's voice. "He's resting. You can meet him when he wakes up."

"Tch, whatever man. Let's hit the sack." Sierra stared up at the deepening dusk. It would be twilight soon. "Gotta feelin' we've hit the tip of the iceberg. Somethin' smells rotten and it ain't the titans."

Levi shrugged. He didn't like the way Sierra had flinched when he spoke and was determined to ferret out the source of her discomfort. _Secretly._

"Maybe. But let's not think about that now." His leg was killing him and it took every ounce of self-control not to whimper. "We rest. Like you said, the real work begins."

 **Alrighty guys here's another chapter! From this point on, there will be SPOILERS for the second half of the manga so if you haven't read that, CONSIDER YOURSELVES DULY WARNED.**

 **Guest 1: Well, you'll have to keep reading to find out. Levi had his reasons. Like I said, stay tuned and you shall be enlightened, lol. :P**

 **Guest 2: Aww thx for the enthusiasm! Reviews like that keep me going! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Eren sat hunched over in his borrowed bed, staring at the warm blanket covering him to the waist. His forhead was swathed in bandages covering already healed wounds he sustained from his vicious grudge match with Annie that left Stohess in smoking ruins.

Soft golden light cast a shadow of the open windowpane as a gentle breeze stirred the thin white curtains. A pot of blue flowers sat on the sill, the only spot of color in the entire room where the tall lithe form of Jean Kirstein lounged against the tawny wall, with his arms crossed.

Mikasa's soft, worried voice broke through his mental fog.

"Eren? You okay?"

Feeling like he was still in a daze he slowly lifted his gaze to meet his 'sister's concerned black orbs. Armin stood a few feet from his bedside, dressed in a plain white button down shirt and simple pants. Shrewd bright blue eyes stared a hole into his mind for answers he was too embarrassed to give because they were personal. Besides, the horse-faced preacher himself was still in the room and right now, he wasn't in the mood for a truth sermon. He'd get plenty of those soon enough.

 _No. I'll never be okay again. Not after this. I still can't believe Annie's a traitor...but I had no choice. I couldn't risk her breaching the wall. But she still got away, thanks to me._ _ **Why**_ _did I hesitate those few seconds? Now she's crystallized herself and there's no getting the answers we desperately need. Dammit!_

"Yeah." His reply was soft and tinged with fatigue. "Matter of fact it's weird how okay I feel. I've healed pretty quick." _And that lady from earlier...who was she?_ Whoever she was it was clear she wasn't someone to mess with. _All I know is that she's a Major._ "So...Annie's still frozen?"

Jean scoffed in disgust. "Yeah. Ya think after all the sacrifices we've made, fate would cut us a little slack."

 _Except it doesn't work that way, does it horseface?_ If he had more energy that'd be his sharp retort. Armin chose at that moment to point out the most obvious flaw in an otherwise flawless plan.

"You let her go. Didn't you Eren?"

He stared at the coverlet, not daring to meet his best friend's perceptive gaze.

"You gave her an out-"

"I know, I didn't mean to, I just..." Eren paused. Annie's silvery tear tracks appeared in the front of his mind, forcing him to find the right words without giving too much away. "When I saw her face, I just...froze."

He was saved by further inquiries with an arrival of a MP.

"Armin Arlert. Jean Kirstein. You're up."

"Yes sir." The small blonde replied. He turned to look at his taller friend.

"Huh. Guess we're up first."

Both young men walked toward the door. Eren barely heard Armin say "See you later," before disappearing around the wooden frame. He sensed Jean linger in the opening a few seconds more, looking at Mikasa a little longer than he felt comfortable with. Only the order to appear for questioning pulled him away and Eren felt his gut unclenching. Finally he could let his guard down.

"It felt good yanno," he said quietly letting his inner pain seep through for Mikasa to see, the only person who would ever get to see him vulnerable. "Just letting go. My body, my mind...it was like, like I wanted to die-"

 _"Eren!"_

He gasped, jerking slightly. _That_ wasn't supposed to slip out. No need to worry Mikasa any further. If she grasped just _how_ suicidal his thoughts were becoming, she'd _never_ leave him alone. He needed to protect her from his own madness.

"It's okay," he whispered. "I don't feel like that anymore." _Lies, lies, lies. I'll never be okay again. And here I thought Annie was a bad liar. Heh. If they only knew..._

He was tempted to ask Mikasa about that short reddish blonde woman Major but on seeing her saddened face, thought better of it. His stomach rumbled and without further hesitation tore into the food with gusto.

...

Sierra breathed a sigh of relief as she stood under a hot shower in one of Stohess HQ's officer quarters. She craned her neck, allowing the water to sluice off all the sweat and dirt she'd accumulated during the afternoon. It was a big deal for her to stay clean no matter where she was, be it out in the field or wherever housing she stayed at.

Though brief, the shower felt good and all too soon she stepped out. She dried off thoroughly with a fluffy towel, then dressed in a clean plum shirt and casual black pants. Black laced boots went on over her feet, wanting to be ready when Erwin sent for her to discuss the latest developments including titan shifters and Eren's role in saving humanity.

She shook her chin length hair out, sending water droplets everywhere. Satisified it would dry faster, she made her way over to the large queen bed a fine mahogany four poster with a thick comforter that had every hue of green and blue under the sun, and goosedown pillows. The young woman flopped down on top of the comforter and laced her fingers behind her head staring at the ceiling.

 _Well Sierra,_ she thought, _you gone done stepped in it now haven't ya. Jest yer luck to run almost slap bang into Levi right off the bat._ But she couldn't help but feel uneasy over his condition. Levi looked like hell and an emotional breakdown was soon to follow. She knew he was too proud to bawl like a baby. It would be gradual, like floes breaking off an iceberg.

She felt her eyes droop. Today's hard ride coupled with her high speed chase through Stohess after the shifters drained her dry. But before she could close her eyes completely a sharp knock sounded on the door.

"Yeah?"

"Sierra. It's me."

She stilled at the familiar deep baritone. _This is Levi. He won't hurt you._ For a split second she allowed his voice to wash over her like warm chocolate before pushing up to her elbows, so that her back was more supported by the pillows. Sierra refused to face Levi lying down.

"Okay."

The door swung open and Levi strode into the room, grey eyes sweeping her quarters, briefly getting aquainted with her temporary domain. Finding nothing out of place he returned his gaze to hers.

She nodded to the chair sitting by the window, indicating where he should sit. He returned the gesture and without a word he crossed the carpeted floor, his boots making no noise and sat down, crossing one foot over his knee. Sierra tracked his movement with her eyes only. _"If you come in, stay where I can see you,"_ she recalled those being some of the very first words she said the first time he did this back during her earliest stay at the old castle, when avoiding him became impossible. To her surprise he took the chair at the desk in her room, a book in hand, without a biting retort and went out of his way not to make any sudden movements.

Over the span of ten years, he was the only man she granted this special privilege to albeit sparingly. Not that she ever told him that out loud. He'd sit there until she fell asleep, a silent sentinel at her teakwood desk, leaving well before she woke. It didn't sit well with the ex-thug's sense of decency to be caught in a minor's room, no matter how innocent the situation looked. His hands were full enough with another alluring young lady who was slowly but surely making inroads into his long-dead heart.

"What d'you want Levi? Erwin's not done with his briefing yet."

The dark-haired man shrugged.

"I know. I just didn't feel like staying in my room. Too quiet." She tilted her head slightly at his words. That was the closest he was willing to say he didn't want to be alone. "'Sides I don't feel like sleeping much anyway."

"Why'd ya do it?"

He cocked his head, completely baffled. _The hell's she talking about?_

"Do what?"

She sat up further, eyes hardening into twin chips of ice. Forget waiting. They were going to have this out now.

"Send me packing before the 57th." When he stiffened, she knew it was time to confront him. "You know damn well I never miss an expedition. So what possessed ya to treat me like a kid regarding _this_ one?"

Levi crossed his arms over his chest, wishing he had a cup of black tea in his hand. At least he could use it as a focal point. "I had a bad feeling."

"That's it?!" Hot rage bubbled through her veins. " _That's_ the reason you gave Erwin when you barged into his office?! Who the _hell-_ " she hissed, teeth gleaming in the dying sunlight filtering through the half open window, "-gave you permission to run my life?! I'm not Petra."

She didn't miss the way his eyes darkened at the mention of the petite ginger's name and a bitter chuckle escaped her mouth. "She came to me a month before the 57th and ya wanna know what she told me?" Sierra covered her eyes loosely with her right hand. A low, disbelieving chuckle spilled out of her throat. "She wanted me to be her _bridesmaid_ Levi. Her BRIDESMAID. In _your_ wedding party. Girl wasted her last words telling me about her stupid _wedding."_

Levi surged forward in his chair, jaw tight.

"She admired you!" He rasped, anger scraping his throat. "They _all_ did. And I needed her. I _still_ need her." Levi's heart hammered in his chest, threatening to crack under the pressure. _It hurts...oh God...it hurts so much._

"Ya can't stay engaged to a dead woman Levi," Sierra snapped. "Stop acting like a clingy teenager, do everyone a favor and _move on."_

Both soldiers glared daggers at each other. Sierra didn't care if she was hitting his sore spot. Her anger at being left out of an important mission to rip titans to bloody ribbons left her pissed and spoiling for a fight. She never joined for something noble as restoring the glory of humanity. No. The violence she'd endured as a child at the hands of snarling wolves soured her view.

For his part, Levi wondered if holding her back had been a smart idea. He recalled telling Erwin he'd rather see her angry and alive than be eaten. And it was also the reason he sent Petra to seek her out in the field whenever they made camp, just to make sure she was still alive.

 _Well...wish granted genius._

He sat back turning to look out the window at the darkening sky.

"I don't know if I can."

Just then three knocks sounded on the door before it was pushed open. A tall lean man wearing the standard MP jacket peered into the room, instantly on guard with the tension crackling between the deadliest warriors the Scouts had ever known.

"Captain Levi. Major Wolf. Commander Erwin requests your presence in his office."

"Right. Come on Levi." Sierra rose from the bed with an athlete's grace. "Let's get this over with."

Levi didn't respond as he used the table as leverage to stand.

"Lead on," he commanded. The police man held the door open.

"Right this way sir, ma'am."

Sierra walked behind the middle aged man who was walking at a semi-brisk pace. Somehow she sensed Levi keeping up despite his bad leg. Anger and frustration swirled inside, clamoring for release but she tamped it down.

 _Somehow, I got the feeling I'm not gonna like what Erwin's about to tell me._

But she'd make it clear to the tall iceman. From this point on, there would be no more secrets.

 **TBC...**

 **A/N: big hugs to** **silent reader** **for the incredible review. I'm glad you picked up on both of them having a mutual understanding despite their clashes. That's gonna become crucial when all the crap literally hits the fan in later chapters. Sierra doesn't hate Levi per se, it's just they're both very strong and proud and that accounts for a lot of their clashing. But they're on the same page-for the most part-and that's all that matters in the long run.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Cadet Corps Barracks- Year 847**_

 _ **Christmas Eve**_

 _Sierra woke to a raging blizzard outside her window. The barracks' parade ground along with every surface was blanketed with a thick, fluffy layer of snow. A rare sight in the southern parts. Which was why any time she had time off, she went north._

 _Where the mountains were. She found she could breathe easier there. Someday she hoped to visit more ranges whenever the titans were purged from the earth and humans could roam free again._

 _Leave was available but she was saving hers up. Most of the soldiers were spending the holidays with their families and friends in the surrounding districts and rural villages. So that left the barracks fairly deserted, which suited the reclusive woman just fine._

 _Sierra covered her eyes with a hand, staring out at the driving snowflakes._

 _It's not like I can pop in after six years and say, 'Hey guys! It's me yer long lost daughter come back from the dead. Let's all sit around the tree and swap stories of how I was brutally raped repeatedly by a bunch of sex perverts for four years straight. One pedophilic bastard-who was a dirty cop-had six men hold me down while some butcher cut me open and ripped my five month old son out of my womb then sewed me shut and left me to die. All cause he couldn't risk losing his job or letting his wife find out he'd gotten a minor pregnant. Oh and let's not forget the part where I seduced said monster, cut off his dick and shoved it down his throat. Poor thing couldn't handle how big it was so he started choking on blood and his own semen but not before he bled to death via the gaping hole in his crotch._ _He_ _got off easy, considering what he took from_ _ **me.**_ _So anyways. How's life treating you?'_

 _She scoffed. Screw that. It's better they don't know I'm alive. They've moved on. Better for everyone involved, especially for me. I don't have to deal with feelings, emotions or anything that requires me to be human-_

 _A light series of taps brought her out of her mental stupor._

 _"Yeah? Who is it?"_

 _"It's us. Open the damned door and let us in already. We're freezing our asses off."_

 _Sierra stared stupidly at the wooden door unable to believe who was speaking._

 _"Levi?" She managed to croak._

 _An impatient snort sounded from the other side. "Who else would it be, you moron."_

 _She scrambled to find some clothes, feeling her eye twitch and a vein appear on her temple. Her quick temper flared sending a scalding hot verbal arrow through the thick wood._

 _"Shut up bastard! You can stay there until I'm decent."_

 _Serves the shrimp right, Sierra thought darkly as she pulled on a dark red shirt and black pants._

 _"Captain please! Don't antagonize her. We'll be ice statues by the time she's done." Petra scolded._

 _Wait._ _ **She's**_ _here too?_

 _Shoving her feet into a pair of thick wool socks Sierra strode over and flung the door open._

 _"Get in."_

 _The two wasted no time obeying. Levi looked with distaste as him and his secret girlfriend-well since she put two and two together during her last visit to the castle but as yet did not have visual proof, not so much-stomped the snow off their boots and shook it from their clothes._

 _Sierra noted his discomfort and quirked an amused brow._

 _"Relax Levi. It's just water."_

 _He huffed but to his credit, didn't press the matter._

 _"So the boys decided to bail?"_

 _Petra nodded as she drifted over to break out the kettle from Sierra's sparsely stocked cupboards to brew fresh coffee._

 _"Yeah. Gunther went to spend Christmas with his girlfriend. Oluo's with his family and Eld went to celebrate with his parents."_

 _Thank God, she thought. Having Levi in her quarters was work enough. She didn't feel like entertaining the other three men despite being on decent terms with Eld and Gunther, it was that obnoxious poser Oluo she couldn't stand. Usually he'd make some stupid boast and the few times he made that mistake in her presence, she wound up breaking a few bones, nearly ending his career before he wised up. From then on, all it took to shut him down was a well-placed glare._

 _Several hours later Petra announced it was time for presents. The tiny woman pulled a tiny, square box out of her pocket and slid it across the table._

 _"Here ya go Major. I had it specially made for you in Sina."_

 _Sierra cocked her head at the small package. Curious, she opened it._

 _Inside the rich blue velvet lining was a simple silver ring, its feathery texture designed to mimic the Wings they wore on their jackets. She immediately tried to slide it onto her right ring finger but it didn't quite fit._

 _She glared at the petite ginger. Trust Ral to get her something girly and completely useless._

 _"What the hell Ral? It doesn't work."_

 _She smiled._

 _"Try your pointer, ma'am."_

 _She did and to her surprise, it worked like a charm. Not too tight or too loose._

 _"Hm. Not bad. But...why?"_

 _The older woman blinked, confused by her superior's question._

 _"Why?"_

 _She let out an annoyed sigh, gesturing impatiently with her hand. "What possessed the two of ya to crash my day off?"_

 _The table was silent for a few awkward moments. Levi sat there, at a complete loss of what to say. Petra chewed her lip before answering._

 _"I don't think people should be alone. Especially around the holidays."_

 **Stohess - present day - Erwin's temporary office**

Sierra and Levi strode past the MP holding the door open to their boss' erstaz office. The iceman himself sat behind a desk with his square chin propped on his laced fingers, elbows firmly planted on the polished wood finish. Two chairs faced the desk.

"If you need anything please don't hesitate to call, sir." The MP screwed up his face. Not bothering to hide his disgust. "For the record Commander, you will answer for the damages and high death toll you caused here someday."

"A fact I'm very well aware of soldier. Now if you'll excuse us..."

"Right."

Once the man closed the door Erwin gestured for his elite officers to sit and cleared his throat.

"All right Sierra. It's time I let you in on what's been going on the last several months. I apologize for not telling you sooner, but we'll need your skills in the coming days."

She crossed well-toned arms across her chest. "Fine. But look, iceman. No more secrets, lies or hush-hush agendas. If ya want my help, you better keep me in the loop." The short woman pinned him with a challenging stare. "Cause yanno, withholding stuff worked out _so_ well for us last time."

Erwin remained impassive. Sierra barely restrained the urge to leap onto the desk and deliver a heavy punch between the man's eyes. Just for the sake of changing the smooth, implacable surface of his face.

"Exactly." She glanced over at the implied threat lurking in Levi's deep voice. "I don't want any more unnecessary deaths than there already is."

She turned back to face her boss, the sense of calm washing over her body that she only associated with her and Levi being on the same page. It was uncanny how in sync their minds and beliefs were, something that didn't go unnoticed by their peers and the rank-and-file. Unlike Petra, she actually _understood_ the ex-thug on a base, instinctual level only those who were tainted by the underworld could relate to. Maybe not on an emotional level-that required her to be vulnerable, a state she never wanted to be put into again-but she got him in ways most could only dream of. Like his bitter hatred of the titans and not running from the sadistic, bloodthirsty monster banging on the walls of his compact frame, begging to be unleashed. Levi at his core was an extremely vicious, unhinged individual who-thanks to decades of military training-was forced to keep his violent tendencies in check...but recent events theatened to change all that.

Sitting less than a foot away from this seething volcano, Sierra sensed he was getting ready to snap off the lock and let his inner beast loose. An enraged Levi was like pissing off the reaper. It never ended well for the intended target.

"I've read Hange's field report, Levi." Erwin said, unfazed as he always was in the face of his right hand's emotional response. "In the state she's in now, Annie Leonhart has been rendered useless to us in terms of gathering information. So in spite of Eren subduing her, we still don't know her motives or who she's working with. As I told the Mayor earlier, it's our turn to attack the titans within our walls and I intend to follow through with that plan, regardless of risks. We can't afford to play it safe anymore. Not if we want to survive as a race."

Sierra shifted slightly in her seat.

"Whoa. Slow down there, Erwin. Before you start gettin' crazy, ya owe me answers on titan shifting. I ain't goin' into this blind." _Like the others were and it wound up getting them killed. I refuse to become a sacrificial pawn in this bastard's game._ It was also one of the reasons she didn't care to be in his presence unless she was submitting a report. He might've plucked her from the belly of the beast-and was a fairly decent guy-but there was something creepy about this man that set her on edge despite the fact he didn't condone abuse of any shape or form.

So she'd made up her mind long ago, that she preferred Levi's company over her boss'. A fact the big iceman didn't seem bothered with at all.

Unblinking ice blues locked briefly with hers before he gave the short-tempered woman a brief nod, a rare sign of acquiescence. "Very well. Since I pulled you into this mess, you deserve full disclosure on what's been going on. Here's what we do know. As of several months ago, the Colossal Titan breached the outer gate of the Trost District letting the titans in." He leaned forward on his nestled hands, his implacable gaze turning graver. "No civilians were lost, but the casualties we and the Garrison Corps sustained in resealing the hole were well over 1000 people. Cadet Jaeger used his titan form to seal the breach but before that he attacked his friend Mikasa Ackerman and almost killed her."

Sierra raised an eyebrow. "And I'm supposed to care about this...why?"

"Because in terms of combat skills she's worth 100 soldiers," Levi interjected. "As much as I dislike the brat and broke my leg to save her selfish ass, she's the one the others depend on to do the most death-defying stuff they're incapable of doing themselves."

"See, now that's the problem Levi." Sierra twisted in her chair. "Yer both an army of one. Which is fine and all...but in the end it fosters an unhealthy dose of laziness and dependence on everyone else's part. And don't get me started on your habit of treating your people like liabilities. Like they're so far beneath your superior skills that ya can't trust them to do their job. I swear to God," she said fixing him with a frozen glare, "-if ya ever try pulling that crap with _me,_ I will personally hand deliver your ass to the infirmary myself. And as for the Jaeger kid, did ya really expect him to act when up till then he had no say over his own mind? Ya can't suppress someone's will then click off the leash. Your squad talked him down but that's because they had more control over their choices, not to mention a greater allowance of free will. So honestly, don't load the blame just on the kid when EVERYONE was at fault. _"_

Normally, if someone _other_ than this woman talked to him like this, he'd waste no time dealing out creative forms of punishment. Whatever his whim dictated that's what it would be. But she wasn't an unruly cadet. She was the damned _Titan Ripper_ for God's sake. Much as it pained him to admit, as warm and sweet as Petra had been, not even _she_ dared to speak to him at his level: blunt words and harsh actions. When he met Sierra for the first time standing before the 94th Training Squad he was struck by the lack of stars in her eyes. The sight of a thirteen year old girl looking at him with an adult awareness rarely seen in kids her age had been a startling change. The dark-haired man recalled his head dipping slightly without his consent toward her, an unconscious gesture of acknowledgement he reserved for those he respected the most.

God help him. He liked her ballsy attitude back then and in his mind, it'd only grown better with age.

So he raised his eyebrow, accepting her challenge.

"I'd like ta see you try that out."

The sound of Erwin clearing his throat cut off their spat.

"That's enough you two. We've got a lot of work to do and I need all hands on deck." He slid a tawny leather bound book across the sleek oaken desktop towards Sierra. "Here's Hange's report. It'll tell you everything you need to know about the Female Titan's special abilities. The cocoon you saw earlier is the same material she used to harden parts of her body. While it's a formidable skill, it is severly limited. However the damage she caused with it...well, you've read the report."

She nodded absently stroking the journal's spine.

"Oh and one more thing. Both you and Levi will accompany Hange when she inspects the wall to assess the damages."

Levi flattened his lips into a severe slash. "Please tell me you're joking."

His boss didn't miss a beat.

"I never joke with something this big. All you and Ms. Wolf need to do is be extra sets of eyes. The more eyewitnesses the more accurate the details. Get some rest. I'm counting on the both of you."

 **TBC...**

 **Yay! I'm finally getting to the good parts! Love and hugs to everyone who's faved/followed and reviewed.**

 **On a side note: Levi and Sierra. Having to work together. And share space. At the same time. This should be fun, lol. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys. I wanna take a sec to give big hugs to everyone who's supported this piece of work thus far and those who've yet to give it in the future. I'm truly touched by the kind reviews and how excited you guys are in them, lol.**

 **Special shout out to the latest** **Guest** **reviewer and** **silent reader** **for the support! I wish there was a way I could chat with u guys directly but since I can't, I'll have to make do with author notes.**

 **Guest:** **In answer to your question, the only reason Sierra allows Levi to share the same room with her is a) he has to keep his distance-hence the chair/bed arrangement, b) they share a mutual understanding, and c) he's the only man she trusts on a base level, not on an emotional one as of yet, but as you "sniffed out", lol something does need to give and that'll happen later down the road. And I'm glad you're enjoying the flashbacks. They're some of my favorite scenes to write even though they're sad and disturbing. I think Isyama would be proud.**

 **silent reader :** **Aww I'm glad u asked about Frei. He'll be back. He was only meant to accompany Sierra to Stohess but since you're wondering where he's at he'll make a surprise appearance. You're right though. He's the sweet, shy kid who's eager to please and up for anything. Helps bring some much-needed balance to a cast hardened by war and death.**

 **Oh. Before I forget. The plot will be manga/anime compliant and will contain SPOILERS for Season 2. The source material stays the same but I'll be taking some creative liberties in regards to my OCs. And since the animators changed some things from the manga and Isyama considering them canon-see the city fight between Annie and Eren-I'll do my best to adhere to canon but I might deviate from time to time, just to keep things exciting.**

 **With that said, enjoy and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

 **Stohess - morning**

Sierra slowly blinked herself awake and glanced over to the chair by the open window where a certain black-haired man had made himself comfortable while she grabbed a few hours of sleep.

It was empty.

She yawned stretching her arms. _He hardly ever sleeps and it's not like we left Erwin's office on the best note._ Even so the need for company on Levi's part overrode any traces of anger lingering in her system. She'd walked over to the bed and crashed gratefully on the mattress fully clothed, not bothering to remove her boots. A creak of wood was the only indication that Levi had taken his place in the chair, humming softly after she warned him not to stare at her while she was asleep.

That had been _six hours_ ago.

 _Crap! I was supposed to be at the wall by now!_

Throwing on her ODM gear and tan jacket over her clothes, she finger combed her hair into some semblance of decency as she sped walked towards the damage site. Not caring if anyone found fault with her disheveled appearance.

Ten minutes of hard walking brought her to the battle site. Large holes gouged into the smooth granite surface where Annie's titan fingers had gouged in her desperate bid for escaping Eren's wrath and the Scouts' impending interrogation. A giant patchwork screen blocked a particularly enormous section of damage. Curious she race-walked up the stone steps to the top of the wall to get a closer look.

She barely cleared the last stair when further down the rampart she spotted a familiar raven undercut and a flash of greasy tied back brunette hair and glasses. Levi turned to face her, his irritated expression practically screaming _you're late._

A tall elderly man wearing the black robes and gold necklace of the Wall Cult stood before Hange and Levi as they inspected the damaged wall. She recoginzed him as the main pastor of the cultist church right in the center of town that had been demolished by Annie when Eren sailed her several blocks with a single punch.

"Sierra you're just in time!" Light flashed off Hange's spectacles as she waved to her colleague.

"No she's not." Levi deadpanned, earning a death glare from the younger woman.

"Yer fault for not wakin' me up, bastard."

Levi didn't even blink.

"Not my problem. I ain't yer father. So suck it up."

She bared her teeth, clenching her fists. Hating this man's ability to get under her skin like no other and she would allow nobody else to get remotely close in doing so.

"Believe me," she said walking to the lip of the rampart to get a better look at the giant patchwork screen hastily covering the massive hole Annie created. The image of him eating Petra out in the old castle's supply room surged to the forefront of her mind, his bare back revealed in all its muscular glory. "No one excels at _that_ exercise better than you do."

Levi cocked his head, not liking the tone or the implications behind that testy statement. _What the hell's she tryin' ta say to me?_

Hange cleared her throat bringing the bickering to a halt. "Stop it. Both of you." Her glasses flashed again and Sierra knew that was their only warning before things got physical. "We're here to make sure the wall is stable. We can't afford to lose another barrier to the titans. Although it's strange. Mikasa Ackerman was out here early this morning and she said she saw a colossal titan's face within the wall."

Sierra stared at the crazy woman for a few seconds. Stupefied. Trying to keep shock from telegraphing on her face.

"Come again, hag?" Silver eyes narrowed as their owner dragged them from Hange's face to the sweating priest who cringed from her probing gaze. "Cause I thought you just said there was a damned _titan_ in the walls."

"It's true. The entire wall system is comprised of titans." The more the elderly priest talked the more agitated he became. "They can never see the sunlight! It'd be total devastation."

Hange had pushed her glasses up on her forehead and stood with her arms straight down her sides, but now she turned her full attention to the elitist old man. "We need to talk."

"About what?"

Sierra watched her peer begin to interrogate the cult leader with her arms crossed, hip canted slightly to the side. Her lids settled at half-mast over her arctic silver eyes, giving the appearance of falling asleep but that was deceptive. Her ears were tuned into the conversation taking place before her, ready to capture any vital intelligence Nick would cough up.

"What is that titan? Why is there a titan inside the wall in the first place? And..."

The titan researcher paused to let the weight of the words sink in. Sierra waited, tense with anticipation. Any second this pansy would cave and then the real fun would start.

"Why have you people kept quiet about it this whole time?"

The grey-haired priest remained silent.

"I'd like you to answer these questions."

The pastor fixed his muddy brown eyes on the stones.

"I can't."

 _Huh?_

"Whaddya mean _can't_ old man?" Furious, she let a thread of anger seep into her alto tones. "Yer seriously gonna stand there and do nothin'?"

Instead of answering her question the old pastor launched into a tirade against Hange.

"I'm a very busy man. My church and followers are in utter chaos right now. Not to mention the damages you insolents caused...I expect full recompense. And thanks to your actions last night the holy wall is subject to breach! Now please. Let me down from the wall."

Hange's shoulders stiffened at the priest's words then before Sierra could blink she seized him roughly by the collar and whipped the terrified man dangerously close to the edge of the walkway.

"Would you like to be left off right here?"

"Squad Leader! What're you doing?!" Moblit reached out a pleading hand towards his boss. _Has she lost her mind?! They'll hang her if she kills the Pastor in broad daylight. There's too many witnesses!_

Levi folded his arms across his strong chest, grey eyes flickering with a slightly amused light. It was clear to Sierra the man was preparing to enjoy his friend's 'questioning' methods of the cruel and sadistic nature.

Her favorite kind.

 _Heh, lookit this retard. Not so tough when he's not hiding inside that cute little shrine he calls a church now is he?_

"What?! You _knew_ about this the whole time?! What else has the Cult been hiding?!" The crazed scientist hoisted Nick even higher into the air by his collar. "You'd better start talking!"

"I-I'm sorry-I can't!" The pastor wheezed for breath, bony hands desperately clamped around Hange's strong wrists. "Please! Lemme go!"

"Not until you tell us everything." Sierra interjected. Internally she was reeling. _Titans in the walls. Oh my God. What's next?_ This small tidbit was alarming. It changed everything. Nothing was safe. The walls could very well be turned against them-a thought that sent a chill rippling through her soul-and then humanity would be annihilated. _There's gotta be a reason why they were raised to begin with. There just HAS to be._ If this was the case...then humanity's time was shorter than ever. _And if Wall Maria isn't plugged soon, then we're well and truly screwed._

"She's right. Now isn't the time to clam up!" A frantic note crept into Hange's tone. "If there's any information that can help save humanity you need to tell us!"

Nick frantically grasped at Hange's strong wrists, his defiance growing.

"I cannot tell! I'm sorry! Kill me if you must, but know this. I am merely a lowlife clinging to God in order to survive. If you can't get someone like me to talk...rest assured you won't get someone who is much stronger in the faith to tell you either, no matter what form of torture you put them through. We shall carry our mission out to the very end! You're being ridiculous!"

Steel entered Hange's voice. "Ridiculous? It's _you_ who's being ridiculous here. Now I see the reason your sect has been the most vocal against reinforcing the walls and the building of an underground tunnel. It's because of what we see in that gap isn't it? You're committing a deadly offense! And you're committing a deadly sin against humanity by stepping on its right to life!"

 _Man jest make it easy on yerself and cough it up,_ Sierra thought observing Nick's resistance to Hange's onslaught. _It's only gonna get worse._ But a small part of her couldn't help but be impressed. Another man would've caved by now. Not this guy. _Hmmm. If he won't talk and Leonhart won't talk then we're obviously onto something big here. Somethin' they don't want us to know about._

"You really want me to let go?"

Sweat ran in profuse streams down Nick's head and face, soaking his robes. He spread his arms wide.

"Yes! Let go now!"

Without warning Hange threw Nick back onto the rampart where he pressed his forehead onto the smooth granite, panting heavily with nearly getting dropped 100 feet to his death. She sat down, legs dangling over the edge, grinning to herself.

"Heh, just kidding."

Sierra turned and began walking towards the stairs in the direction of the mess hall, her stomach growling. She sensed Levi following suit. Since nobody was on patrol, the rest of the ramparts were deserted.

 _Sure didn't_ _ **look**_ _like you were kidding hag. Titans in the walls. My God. What've we stumbled into?_

Halfway down the steps she stopped. Braced a hand against the unmarred grey stone. Her thoughts raced as she tried to wrap her stunned brain around this startling discovery. Her palms started sweating in spite of the mild weather. A sensation she stopped experiencing after her first expedition.

 _The walls are titans. Titans are walls. Titans are humans. But humans can be much worse than titans. Titans everywhere. This makes no **sense-**_

"Hey."

Levi halted five steps above the younger woman, calling to her as quietly as his deep baritone would allow.

Sierra slowly blinked out of her dazed stupor. Instead of jumping, she turned her brilliant reddish-blond head slighly in his direction.

"What the hell's goin' on man?" Her voice was just as quiet as if she didn't want to disturb the colossal titans slumbering within the dull granite slabs. "Bad enough we got regular titans, now humans can shift into them and now this thing with the walls just now? I don't like this. The walls could be used as a weapon against us. Nobody's ready for it."

"Don't be afraid. We'll figure this out." Even as he spoke, her words sent an icy tremor to the center of his gut. None of this telegraphed over his face. He needed to be strong.

"I'm not. But seriously, I hope yer right. For humanity's sake."

He descended a stair. Only four separated him from her back.

"Don't worry. Hange and I will drag answers outta that geezer." He took another step down, ready to retreat should she say the word. But to his surprise Sierra didn't move. In the ten years he'd known the deadly woman, this was the closest he'd ever gotten. "Trust me. If it's one thing we're good at it's torture."

Sierra felt the short man getting closer. Invading her personal space. Her mind screamed at her to run but she refused to give into the old fear. _Tough it out. You can trust him. It's_ _ **Levi**_ _for God's sake._

"I don't doubt your skills Levi. Nobody does. We're gonna need 'em." Said man's black boot scraped the stone a mere two steps away then stopped. Apparently he believed he was too close for comfort and decided not to press his luck. She felt an odd mixture of relief and disappointment.

"Yers ain't nothin' ta laugh at either," Levi's street accent added spice to complement his filthy mouth, and it never failed to make her day. The ex-thug was secretly amazed she'd let him get within arms reach. "Matter of fact we'll be countin' on you to do a lot of the heavy cutting until this damn leg heals."

Just then her stomach grumbled loudly. She winced.

"Hungry?"

She craned her neck to face him a devious smirk playing across her lips. "Race ya to the mess hall, bastard."

"I ain't running on this bum leg, she-wolf." He cursed a foul river through his mind at the ruined moment. "I need it _better_ not more broken."

"Then hop, old man."

Snickering she ran lightly on her toes down the remaining stairs with Levi staring after her retreating back, mouth slightly agape before his lips curled into the world's tiniest smile.

"Yeah that's right!" He shouted as he used the wall to hob-skip his way down, being careful not to put too much pressure on his uninjured leg. "Ya better pray I don't catch ya girl!"

Not breaking stride, she gave him a sarcastic wave over her shoulder and continued on towards the mess to fill her belly with much needed food.

She had a feeling everyone would be sleeping a lot less and getting little to no food in the days to come. But for now, she'd enjoy the luxury of a full meal.

Pushing Levi's buttons was just a bonus.

 **TBC...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Fun fact: Sierra Wolf was created as a response to the poorly written tsundere mess that is Mikasa Ackerman. Also the kind of woman Levi desperately needs. Much as I liked Petra...their relationship was doomed from the start. :(**

 **Anyway, damaged characters need to be done right or they come off flat and two-dimensional. While I like Mikasa as a fighter, that's pretty much the only time she's interesting. She's developed a serious case of obsessive clings to Eren over the course of the manga and it's just gotten out of control to the point I can barely tolerate looking at her face. I'd love Isayama to put Eren in a situation where Mikasa is forced to stand completely back and not interfere like she always does. Now,** _ **that'd**_ **be some character development.**

 **Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review! :)**

When Sierra entered the spacious mess hall she found it half full buzzing with different conversations, mostly made up of Scouts, Guards and the ever-present unicorn insignia of the Military Police. It was busy enough that she could slip in without anyone noticing.

She found an unoccupied table that could easily seat six to eight people close to the entrance and sat down in a wooden chair closest to the door with its back to the wall. Ever since escaping the underground, Sierra made it a habit to pick spots that'd make sneaking up on her next to impossible and where she could see who entered and exited.

Draping her jacket over her chosen seat, she rose and joined the queue in line for food. As the soldiers in front shuffled to accept their portions she bit her lip to keep a smirk spreading. Leaving Levi in the dust was a rare feat, even though he was injured she still counted it as a small victory.

"Hey, did ya hear about the uproar in the city last night? Two titans were hashing it out in the street." A stocky man with a buzzed head three spots up and a small goatee wearing the unicorn of the MPs asked his friend, a lean specimen with wire-rim glasses and a thick mop of black hair who bore the same insignia on his tan jacket.

"Hah. Who _hasn't._ " Running his long fingers through his hair the soldier snorted. "All I know is the Scouts barged in and made a huge mess. Like they always do."

"Yeah...but, there musta been a good reason-"

"Well whatever it is, I want no part of it. Seriously. I've got a wife and daughter who expect me to come home _alive."_ Sierra fought the urge to curl her lip at the man's excuse not to fight.

The shorter man held out his tray as the ration of bread and soup was handed out. "True, but we gotta face reality. Whatever went down last night was huge. If a titan can appear in the middle of the Capitol itself then they can appear just about anywh-"

The server on duty cleared his throat. "Move along gentlemen. And please refrain from speaking about those...creatures." He shuddered as the pair exchanged knowing glances before walking off with their meals.

"Stop bein' a pansy. They're not going away just cause ya don't wanna talk about it."

Startled the young man's light hazel eyes snapped open only to be met with the coldest pair of arctic silver orbs he'd ever seen to date. One glance told him the short female standing there, waiting for her food, wasn't a lady to mess with.

"Um...name please?"

Her glare turned even frostier if that was possible.

"Major Sierra Wolf. Survey Corps."

The man's adam's apple bobbed as he recognized the name of the infamous Titan Ripper. Without another word he served her a generous officer's portion. Taking her tray with a curt nod she marched over to her seat, whispers trailing after her like smoke vapors, which she silenced with her legendary frozen glare.

Not three seconds after she returned her gaze to her seat. there was Levi sitting in the chair at the head of the table. No more than an arms length away.

"So ya took my advice on hopping, I see."

His eyes shifted to meet hers holding a steaming cup of black tea by its rim.

"Nope. More like I collared a random brat in the hallway."

She raised an eyebrow at his remark, dipping a freshly baked golden loaf into her soup. _Why doesn't this surprise me._

"I take it yer not going on the next expedition then?"

He set the cup down on a saucer with a soft click. Expression distant.

"Not with this leg girl. That's what I meant earlier. Until I heal up, you'll be goin' nuts slicing necks."

He watched, fascinated as a wild gleam lit the younger woman's eye.

"Yes...yes...I need ta see blood on my blades..." Sierra's hands twitched of their own accord, a telltale sign that her bloodlust was waking up. "Been a while...since I've killed...don't feel right if l don't see titan blood..."

Humanity's strongest watched her crazed reaction behind the rim of his mug, hiding the beginnings of a smirk. _See, this is why I can be myself around her._ With Petra, he found himself changing into a complete stranger. She'd been remolding him from the inside out. _B_ _ut she's dead._ He thought rolling his bunched shoulders. _It was too good to be true. That kinda stuff doesn't last long in my world. On the other hand...I_ _don't have to worry about holding back anymore._

"C'mon guys let's eat!" A young man's rough voice carried down the corridor outside the mess hall coming fast. "Hurry up or we'll get left with the scraps!"

"Settle down Eren. The food isn't gonna run away." Another teen's voice-this one clearly more high-strung and nervous-was clearly attempting to rein his friend in and then it hit Sierra as she took a drink of water. _Heh, it's about time ya showed, titan boy._

She took a hearty bite out of the chowder-dipped bread when the three young people entered the mess hall. She paused, taking time to chew carefully so she could get a good look at the trio, and her eyes narrowed.

 _Well whaddya know. Asia, Eren and Erwin's girly clone._

Eren bounded through the door-Armin on his left and Mikasa guarding his back-intending to make a direct beeline for the canteen when Levi cleared his throat.

"Brats."

Immediately the Shiganshina trio snapped to attention at their superior's commanding tone. Fists tightly pressed over their hearts.

"Yes sir, Captain Levi?" Sierra bit back an amused smirk by catching the inside of her mouth with her teeth at Eren's super polite address noting the tightly wound stance and instantly focused teal eyes.

"This here's the Titan Ripper, Major Sierra Wolf. Should any of you get out of line, she is well within her rights as your superior officer to whoop yer collective asses." Cold grey eyes shifted from one face to the other giving Mikasa a warning glare before returning them to his tea. "As in _carte_ _blanche_. Got that?"

Armin looked downright terrified swallowing before offering a shaky acknowledgement.

"Yes, s-sir. Understood."

Mikasa regarded the shorter woman with her usual detached stare. The instant she locked eyes with the Major she felt her body tense up with the rare urge to flee the room. She bit her lip, angry that this woman was able to trigger such an undignified state. One that she hadn't felt since Eren rescued her from the kidnappers cabin in the woods as a helpless little girl.

But Eren was a different story.

As soon as the phrase _Titan Ripper_ left Levi's mouth his teal eyes took on that perverse shine only the truly unhinged possessed.

"How many Major? If ya don't mind me asking."

This time Sierra let a slightly crazed smirk curl her lip. _I like this guy already. We talk the same language._

"205 solos and countin' kid."

Armin blinked, mouth falling open in stunned shock.

"T-Two-hundred and _f-_ _five?_ " He squeaked, sweat beading on his forehead. _Note to self Arlert. Never, ever, EVER piss this lady off._

Eren gave the older woman one of his rare toothy smiles. Mikasa noted that out of the corner of her observant eye and immediately wanted to drag him off somewhere private. Those smiles were special as he only did that around her when they were alone. Suddenly she wished they'd never met the fiery-haired Major with the strange silver eyes. But that was her selfish nature talking. Eren had a hard enough time retaining the trust of his allies with his freakish shifting abilities, so if he made another friend she would support his decision as long as this woman didn't betray that trust.

"I didn't get that number being a _team_ player," she said emphasizing the word team with a pointed stare at the raven-haired man seated at the head of the table.

"Oh my God. Ohmigod." Armin turned to see his best friend staring at the sanded floor, grinning like a maniac. "205 kills. All solos. _Solos._ Two-hundred and five kills she said...hehehehe...damn I need ta step my game up..."

"Eren let's get some food before they close." Mikasa seized her childhood friend's wrist and began dragging him toward the half-full line shuffling toward the canteen the brunette teen protesting the entire way.

"Oi! Leggo Mikasa! How many times do I hafta say it! I ain't some baby boy for God's sake-!"

Armin threw Sierra an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about that Major. It was a pleasure. Rest assured Eren's gonna enjoy working with you already. As will I."

She dismissed him with a flick of her head, watching as he crossed the room to join his friends. _I can't quite put my finger on it,_ she mused, _but there's something...off with that kid. I gotta feelin' he's gonna be scarier than Erwin at some point..._

Without looking at the ex-thug taking in the spectacle with his usual bored air she started sniggering.

"So ya do realize," she drawled, amusement coloring her tone as she shot a sideways glance at her colleague. "That ya just gave me a license to maim at will."

He shrugged, shoulder muscles bunching with the action. "It's better if I lay the law down while they're all present. Besides, I hate repeating myself."

She let her eyes unfocus as she relaxed against the chair's slatted back. _God, I love it when he acts like a bad ass boss._ "Got that right."

The tranquil atmosphere was abruptly shattered when Evan Frei burst into the room out of breath and red-faced from running. Light brown eyes frantically swept over tables until they landed on the pair he desperately needed to see.

"Captain! Major! Terrible news!"

Immediately every soldier was on alert.

Sierra leaned forward, body tensed. "What's wrong kid?"

"Commander Erwin needs all able-bodied hands to the ramparts at once! Titans were spotted inside the walls less than twenty minutes ago!" Full-blown fear shone in his eyes. "Ma'am...Sir...Wall Rose...has been breached!"

In a flash, she was on her feet.

"You're sure?"

"The source's reliable Major. One of Captain Mike's runners spotted a herd of them!"

Cursing under her breath Sierra swept her jacket over her shoulders. If Freaky Mike was involved then the report was legit. His nose never lied.

"Wait, Major Sierra! I should go too!"

She shook her head at Eren's shouted request.

"No kid. Until we locate the breach itself, there's no way in hell yer goin' outside. It could be a trap and we can't afford ta lose you."

"She's right Eren. Listen to her. Please!" Armin begged, seizing his friend's shirt sleeve between his fingers. Mikasa stepped slightly in front of the reckless teen, ready to throw him against the wall if he continued to be stubborn.

Eren felt his protective instincts surge through his body, his need to defend humanity front and center. "But-"

"Jaeger, get your food, sit down and eat." Levi's cold voice cut off his charge's heated protest. "Let them do their job. They'll let us know if it's a false alarm."

Eren pressed his lips together then released a heavy sigh.

"All right, sir. I trust you." He turned sharply to face his new friend a protective gleam in his eye. "Please be careful out there."

She cocked her head, slightly taken aback at the fierceness in his tone but shook it off. Now wasn't the time to start getting sappy.

"No promises, titan boy. You should know by now anything can happen."

Eren furrowed his brows and cast his expressive teal eyes on the floor, biting his lip. Sierra watched him through hooded lids. It was clear the kid was distressed by her answer but he tightened his grip on his tray and walked it over to an empty table, cement in his steps. She watched Asia and Armin trail after him like shadows then turned to where Frei stood trembling.

"Let's go."

She strode past Levi's chair when his deep voice stopped her for a second or two.

"Sierra. Don't die."

Halfway out the door, she glanced over at the short man masking his concern with a command, her trauma-heightened senses overwhelmed by the sheer amount of intensity radiating from his compact frame. But instead of giving him false hope she gave him a pointed grunt.

Levi sat motionless in his chair, his stomach knotting up. _Why aren't you talking back? Just tell me you're gonna-_

Before he could complete his mental plea she was gone, running after the Frei kid to an uncertain fate.

Levi clenched the rim of his empty mug a little harder with his fingers. Fighting the instinctual urge to run after the young woman-bad leg or not-and crush her to his chest. Petra's death was still fresh on his mind and he couldn't stand it if someone else died right now. He wanted so badly to keep her safe but he knew she'd probably break his wrist or nose if he attempted such an action.

Although he wasn't a religious man by any means, Levi found himself praying to a God he never fully believed in to bring Sierra back alive.

 **TBC...**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Trost District - Summer 834**_

 _The bright midafternoon sun baked the streets of Trost, causing everyone from the fishermen to street vendors to men and women of all ages to wear loose-fitting clothes and iced drinks to keep cool._

 _In one of the more well-to-do homes-a mere two blocks from the quays where her husband plied his trade as a merchant-a tall, brunette woman wearing a thin cotton shirt with a lacy collar and an olive floor-length skirt stood at the stove in her sun-drenched medium-sized kitchen stirring a pot of boiling potatoes, carrots and onions. Talia Wolf hummed several bars of an old tune under her breath as she waited for her husband Merrick to return with some red meat. One her mother taught her when she was a child. Her whole side of the family were artistically inclined ranging from singers to musicians, painters and writers._

 _She sighed, pushing a loose strand of chestnut hair away from her face. Out of her growing brood, her second oldest son Grayson showed the most aptitude and passion for the arts even at the tender age of four._

 _Jarell-her oldest son at six-preferred physical, kinetic activities like his big sister Sierra. Keenan, the baby of the family at just a year old, was content to lay in his cradle located in front of the living room window the blinds drawn to where the sun couldn't blind him. Cooing and gurgling as his mother prepped dinner._

 _Sierra. At seven years old she was the leader of the pack, fiesty and stubborn. With long reddish-gold hair pulled back into a bun and striking arctic silver eyes it was safe to say her little girl would have no shortage of potential suitors vying for her attention. Which she usually gave in the form of beatings when they teased her, namely for several things. Wearing long shorts, t-shirts and ankle boots with practical soles and the fact she was tougher and stronger than most girls her age._

 _Talia hoped this was just a phase and her daughter would grow out of it. The woman wanted to teach the girl how to sew, cook and keep house, like a proper young lady. But her husband knew better._

 _"Dear, you're not going to make a housekeeper outta Sierra." He smiled a knowing smile, one that aggravated her to no end. "It's not_ _ **her.**_ _She's a born leader that one. Won't surprise me if she's placed in a position of authority one day."_

 _"Yes darling," she'd responded masking her irritation with a smile of her own. "But leaders also know how to be ready for anything. That includes doing chores."_

 _Her musings were cut off by the front door banging open accompanied by a rush of feet heralding the return of her eldest son._

 _"Mom! I'm home!"_

 _Jarell rushed into the kitchen dumping his shoolbag onto the polished wooden floor, his slate grey eyes alight with glee. Unruly locks of burnt sienna hair stuck up in all directions. Talia knelt to wipe dirt off his cheek with the corner of her apron, earning a groan from her active son._

 _"How was school?"_

 _He shrugged a toned shoulder. "Borin'. Almost fell asleep in math. Stupid numbers."_

 _"Jarell!" Talia scolded. "School is important. It'll help you get a good job when you're old enough." She glanced around. "Where's Sierra? I thought she was right behind you."_

 _He gave her a sheepish grin._

 _"What? Please tell me she didn't get into another fight."_

 _He nodded as she went to pour him a glass of water._

 _"Yup. It was Preston again. He said she'd never get a guy if she kept dressing like a boy."_

 _Talia set the glass in front of Jarell along with a plate of apple slices. She could guess what was coming next. Preston Finch was two years older than her daughter and lived in the center of town with his wealthy parents and five siblings. It was well-known that he harbored a crush on Sierra but her tomboyish nature seemed to intimidate the older boy._

 _"So...what happened?"_

 _Jarell grinned toothily._

 _"She whupped him butt good."_

 _Talia sighed as she went to tend to her stew. Merrick had enrolled Sierra in some form of martial arts training when she was five, waving away her protests that a young girl shouldn't engage in fisticuffs._

 _"Don't be ridiculous Tia. I won't let my kids be powerless. They need to be able to handle themselves. Besides," he'd stopped and stared out the window on the night she urged him to pull Sierra out of the program. "The world is a cruel, unforgiving place that devours the weak."_

 _"Rick, we're part of the_ _ **Interior**_ _for heavens sake." She'd argued, not willing to concede that he was right just yet. "What on earth could possibly happen inside Wall Rose?"_

 _His answer chilled her bones._

 _"Anything and everything. It troubles me how blindly you trust in a giant wall to protect us from monsters forever, dearest especially from the human kind. Better enjoy her while you can because, she's not gonna be around all the time."_

 _Talia went deathly still at her husband's statement. "What's THAT supposed to mean?"_

 _Her concern spiked when he blew out a long breath then turned to look her in the eye._

 _"Our little girl's not taking martial arts just so she can fight off bullies and unwanted attention, honey. She plans to enlist in the military when she turns twelve."_

 _Talia bunched her fists into the folds of her skirt. Eyes wide and tones clipped._

 _"Absolutely not! Twelve is far too young. She can wait till she's thirteen."_

 _But her spouse shook his head. "Sweetie, you can't hold her back out of fear. And besides, it's encouraged to enlist as early as possible. At the very worst if she doesn't stick it out, they'll send her to the landfills to work."_

 _The slender woman clutched at her skirt till her knuckles turned white. It was clear her husband wasn't going to change his mind. He was far too soft where Sierra was concerned. So she took a shuddering breath to implant steel into her knees and heart._

 _"Very well. As long as she doesn't join the Scouting Legion I'm okay with it."_

 _But Merrick shook his head a shrewd look on his face._

 _"That won't be your decision to make Tia."_

 _Two years later, Jarell followed his sister's example and was on the verge of completing his first year of the warriors way._

 _"Dad's bringin' her home. So don't worry." Jarell turned his attention to his after-school snack and began stuffing his face with apples._

 _True to his word, not fifteen minutes later the front door banged open again._

 _"Sweetheart, we're home!" Merrick called to his wife as he removed his shoes. Sierra kicked hers off not bothering to look as they thunked against the wall. She was relatively unscathed save for several scratches on her arm, a black eye and clothes smudged with dirt._

 _"Hey Sis! Yer back!" The girl's mouth curved into a smile at the sight of her little brother running towards her as he engulfed her in a semi-tight embrace. Mindful of her bruised eye._

 _"Yeah, Jare. I sat that pest down hard in front of his buddies. I don't think he'll be back for seconds anytime soon."_

 _Jarell chuckled as he draped an arm over his sister's shoulder._

 _"C'mon sis. Ma's got stew on."_

 _Sierra closed her eyes, inhaling the delicious scents of potato, onion and carrots simmering._

 _"Cool. Pop's got some chicken from the market."_

 _"Speaking of, why don't you two get cleaned up?" Merrick said a kind smile on his face. "Food'll be ready before ya know it."_

 _"Yes." Talia chimed in sternly. "And then we'll discuss the need to exercise self-control where a certain boy is concerned young lady-"_

 _"Mom, don't." Sierra rolled her eyes, expelling an irritated breath. "He keeps bothering me for no reason. I just wanted it to stop." She turned to her brother who stood nodding in agreement. "Let's go Jare." The siblings disappeared upstairs to wash and change their clothes._

 _Merrick busied himself de-skinning and cutting the freshly bought chicken, fighting the urge to smile. He knew full well the Finch boy was smitten with his little girl but she apparently was fed up with his attempts to mold her into a version HE liked rather than letting her be herself. The beatdown in front of the school and his group of friends was his final warning to back off._

 _He hoped the poor kid took the hint._

 _..._

 **Stohess - present day**

 _The walls are titans..._

 _Titans are walls..._

 _Titans are people..._

 _Titans are everywhere and anybody..._

 _Titans are inside Wall Rose..._

Sierra couldn't dislodge the mantra that took root since she learned what the Walls were comprised of. And to make matters worse, she was running full speed to the southwest corner of Wall Sina to rendevous with Mike Zacharias, a freak whose nose she'd broken when he tried to "greet" her by sniffing her hair on their first meeting. Needless to say he avoided her like the plague for several months, much to Hange and Erwin's and-to some extent-Levi's amusement.

Frei led the way but Sierra's keen ears picked up on his erratic breathing.

"Control yer breathin' kid. Can't fight if ya burn out."

"Sorry ma'am," he panted, sweat pouring down his neck. "But I'm scared. What's gonna happen to us? Humanity's lost if this keeps up."

"Don't remind me," she said, suddenly wishing she said something..anything to Levi back at the mess hall. "Bad enough we've got people who can turn into these monsters, now they're poppin' outta the woodwork like demonic cockroaches."

Frei grimaced.

"Gross."

In the distance Sierra spotted a knot of people clustered together, all wearing the familiar green cloaks with the Survey Corps Wings. Freaky Mike stood out with his massive frame towering over everyone else. The sun caught in his hair bringing out his golden highlights. Every face she scanned had stunned disbelief and fear etched all over.

 _Not good._

Just as she was about to yell Mike's name he sniffed the air then turned to face the approaching pair. Sierra chuffed.

 _Freaky bastard._

Mike's eyes widened.

"Miss...Sierra?"

She snorted as she came to an abrupt stop.

"Who _else_ would it be freak?" Silver eyes took in his entourage: Nanaba and a few others she didn't recognize. "Show me the titans."

The big man swallowed then walked to the edge of the parapet, Nanaba and company trailing behind him as pointed downwards at the open fields on the Rose side of Wall Sina.

Titans of every size and shape were running amok. Sierra felt her training kick in. Ice water flooded her system, sharpened her senses. Her voice came out cold and detached.

"Where's the breach?"

Mike and Nanaba exchanged hesitant glances then the tall man cleared his throat.

"That's what we're trying to figure out."

"So I ran all this way for nothing."

Nanaba shivered beneath her uniform at the shorter woman's glacial tones. She wanted so badly to have a ready-made answer for her peer, but this was a situation beyond their capacity to handle, let alone process that there were friggen _titans_ running around _inside_ Wall Rose.

"I wouldn't say that Major. If it makes you feel better, Squad Leader Hange will be investigating this incident as soon as our scouts warn the rest of the 104th trainees back at base."

 _Come ta think of it..._ she thought studying the titans below. _Besides that French kid, I haven't seen the others since I got here..._

"No. We can't wait for the runners ta come back." She folded her arms. "Soon as the hag's out of that stuffy meeting I'm gonna tag along on this little trip."

"I'm coming too."

Mike's eyebrows shot up nearly to his hairline at Frei's sudden announcement. _Isn't this kid one of Erwin's new handpicked recruits? Cadet Evan Frei, if I'm remembering that right._

"And why would a rookie like yourself want to go on this investigation? Have you cleared this with Erwin, Cadet?"

Frei gathered what tiny shard of courage he had and walked over to the stone rampart and clasped his hands on one of the abutments.

"No sir. But...based on what I saw last night with Eren and Ms. Leonhart, I wish to learn more about titans and their behaviors. It might not be much, but I don't want to be ignorant of our enemies skills and abilities. It's clear we still have a lot more to learn, Captain."

Sierra watched Frei discreetly out of the corner of her eye. His speech mirrored almost what she said to Erwin during the debriefing in his office. _Huh. He's got a brain after all._ Not only did the kid express his desire to learn he wanted to improve his field skills. _But he's new. The light's gonna drain out of his eyes soon enough._

"So as soon as Commander Erwin gets out of his meeting with the city council," Frei continued as his lightly quivering irises gazed at the mindless monsters below. "I'll ask for permisson to get to the bottom of this mystery sir."

Nanaba cut in.

"Well it looks like you won't have to wait long. Here comes one of his runners now."

A stocky man in his thirties jogged towards their position, nut brown hair slicked back from his forehead over a pair of deep-set blue eyes and a serious face. He slid to a stop and saluted.

"Runner Parker Gladstone reporting in sirs. Commander Erwin requests the presence of Major Sierra Wolf and Cadet Evan Frei to report back at the Mayor's conference room. He's called an emergency meeting regarding the recent titan sightings and is putting together a team to investigate this strange phenomenon with Squad Leader Hange-"

Sierra wasted no time pushing past the man and retracing her steps.

Frei returned the older man's salute.

"Consider us there sir."

Then he raced off after the Major's retreating back, fear and excitement warring in his gut. He had no clue what awaited them outside but he was determined to earn his place as a Scout. _I can't do that sitting at some desk filing reports._

But most of all, he wanted to make his Commander and Major Wolf proud.

 **TBC...**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Trost HQ - Year 849**_

 _Everything was just as she'd last seen it. Most of the homes still sported the bland stucco tiled roofs, the dull white clapboard siding. The only interesting focal point was the Garrison supply station rearing its medevial head above the rest of the town, its castle-like exterior a testament to a bygone era._

 _It felt weird coming back. Somewhere down in the tangle of houses was her childhood home, not a few blocks stroll from the river. A place she wanted to avoid at all costs because it would be too overwhelming for them to handle her sudden return. Especially her mom._

 _She couldn't help but wonder at the irony of the station's construction as she sat with her back to the wall clutching a folded slip of paper in her hand. Castles reminded her of princes and princesses and knights. Of happily-ever afters. Of fairy-tale endings where everyone went home happy._

 _Except the world she lived in was more of a never-ending nightmare. Which was why she constantly scoffed at naive dreamers like Petra Ral who dared to hope for a life past the job, past the unrelenting violence and cruelty. Until the titans were gone, there was no such thing as happily ever after._

 _Sighing she unfolded the note and read the brisk pen strokes._

 _-Dear she-wolf,_

 _I hope yer not using the time we're spending here to avoid any personal issues. Seriously. Whatever's bothering you, face it. I don't know what the hell went down, but I can tell this place holds bad memories. Look your demons in the eye as best you can. But if it gets too much, ya know where to find me._

 _Yours,_

 _Levi, Captain of the Special Operations Squad. 20th of the holy March. 849_

 _Sierra stuffed the terse note back into her pants pocket and rose, unable to stem amused chuckles spilling out of her mouth. Instead of speaking face to face, she and Levi agreed to do the bulk of their talking via letters such as these. Arriving at the door to her temporary officers quarters she sat down at the teak desk, pulled out a piece of paper. But she resisted the urge to write back right then._

 _There was no point. This place was the beginning of her journey into hell that culminated with her arrival at the Underground and brutally indoctrinated to the art of painted faces, abused bodies and swallowed tears of a sex slave._

 _Several days later the squadron departed on the 56th Scouting Expedition. She had taken her outlier's position on the outer fringe of the right flank. To her, it felt the more humans ventured outside the Walls to explore and reclaim the land, it wasn't long before the word got out and titan sightnings grew more frequent. Which was fine and dandy to Sierra-more giant men to kill and stain her blades with their blood-but it also meant the monsters were learning. A fact that didn't go unnoticed by the commanders and senior members._

 _It was during one overnight campout in the middle of the plains that she bothered to write Levi back. Under the warm glow of an oil lamp she smoothed out the wrinkled paper. Taking a felt-tip pen she began scratching out a response._

 _-Dear Levi-bastard,_

 _I had to take a few days cause I found your sad attempt at advice hilarious. Never took ya to be the counseling type. 'Face my demons?' 'Come find me if they get too much?' Hah! Take yer own advice. Work through yer own issues first before ya tell someone else how to handle theirs._

 _Love,_

 _Sierra the Titan Ripper. 24th of the holy March. 849_

 _She collared a passing recruit to deliver her letter to Levi then made ready for bed. Hardly an hour passed before she heard the nervous voice of the young man she sent to the command tent earlier that she had a reply from the Captain himself. After accepting the plain tan envelope she shooed the newbie away._

 _'Wow.' Sierra thought as she slit the top open with her knife. 'That was fast. Usually it takes him time to answer these things.' Pulling out the single sheet she read the message which was terser than before._

 _-Dear Sierra,_

 _I see words don't work on ya. Tch, this is what I get for following womanly advice. My bad. I won't do it again._

 _Levi. 24th of the holy March. 849_

 _A few days later back at the Castle after an intense ODM training session and a much-needed shower Sierra sat down to respond to his latest missive, smirking as she did so._

 _-Dear Levi,_

 _Assuming the phrase 'womanly advice' is code for 'Petra made me do this'...I can safely say it. Ya got it bad. Congratulations on being officially pussy-whipped._

 _S. Wolf. March the 28th. 849_

 _The next morning after a sparring session with Hange, she found a slip of folded paper sitting on her desk._

 _-Sierra,_

 _Shut up._

 _Levi. 29 Mar. 849_

 _She sniggered at the backhanded admission before folding it back up and sticking in her desk drawer. Enjoying the fact she totally called it._

 **Stohess - present day, the royal palace**

At the exact moment Sierra and Frei were rushing to Erwin's impromptu emergency meeting another runner was dispatched by the king to summon his most trusted policeman in the region. With sudden chaos erupting in the Interior's crown jewel-thanks to that damned Scouting Legion-the agitated king demanded answers and out of his handpicked royal guard, he entrusted the most critical, dangerous matters with only one other man besides Nile Dok to handle it.

The runner-a slim woman with olive-green eyes and fair skin in her late twenties-stopped before a carved cherrywood door in the luxurious officer's wing that was the exclusive home to senior personnel and the royal guard itself. She took a moment to adjust her uniform before raising her hand to knock.

"Come in."

She swallowed back the butterfiles that erupted in her stomach at the rich baritone voice who'd issued the invitation and pushed the door open, slowly so he wouldn't see the effect his voice had on her body.

 _Get a grip Giselle,_ she sternly commanded her jellied brain. _He's married with children. And younger than you so stop acting like a stupid schoolgirl already!_ But still, that didn't stop a girl from dreaming.

Sargeant Jarell Wolf looked up from the documents he was signing. At six-foot-three he was an imposing specimen whose commitment to physical fitness showed under his blue-button up shirt and tan jacket. A testament to a lifetime of martial arts and ODM use, the latter was restricted by law unless given special permission by the king. But the royal guard was a different story.

In addition to requiring its members to be in peak physical and mental condition and graduating in the top ten-which Jarell placed third of his class-they had more freedom with their ODM gear and thus were better prepared to defend against a threat to His Majesty's life and the lives of important political figures.

But that wasn't the real reason the twenty-two year old man had joined the Police. He was only there because he'd promised his parents he would do whatever it took to locate his missing sister and if possible, bring her home. Dead or alive.

And what better way to get inside information than get close to the king and his advisors.

He sat up as the young female approached his heavy antique desk sweating bullets.

"It's alright," he smiled, trying to reassure her. "I won't bite ya, sweetheart."

She nodded, a faint blush coloring her cheeks before saluting.

"Runner Giselle Zimmerman reporting in, sir. His Majesty the King requests an audience with you in his chamber as soon as possible."

No sooner had the last words left her mouth than the tall man rose immediately. Pulling out a fine-toothed comb from his jacket pocket Jarell quickly ran it several times through his burnt sienna hair cut to military regulations. Giselle watched as he smoothed out any wrinkles in his jacket bearing the Sina royal crest on a blue satin arm band encircling his right sleeve, the insignia of the royal guard.

After dabbing on some aftershave that smelled of citrus and woods, he stepped around his desk, slate grey eyes all business.

"Lead on Miss Zimmerman."

"Please call me Giselle, Sargeant," she said as she lead the way to the king's personal quarters, their boots clicking on the marble flooring as they passed ornately carved pillars and rich tapestries hanging on the walls. "No need to stand on ceremony."

"Well," he hummed keeping his gaze straight ahead. "If that's what the lady wants...then so be it. But let me be very clear Giselle. Since I'm a married man, our relationship is strictly professional in nature. Anyone who's worked with me knows I have a zero-tolerance policy for unsolicited sexual favors from female personnel and as such, is a firable offense. Do I make myself clear?"

Giselle swallowed at his calm, yet steel-laced tone as he laid down the parameters, her romantic fantasies popped faster than a hot-air balloon. Slightly annoyed at his old-fashioned values which tended to rub a lot of his more corrupted peers the wrong way. Yet her desire to remain in Wolf's good graces prompted her to respond accordingly.

"Crystal, sir."

Jarell grunted as they passed the great double doors leading into the throne room itself. This woman was no different than the young enlisted girls who grew starry-eyed and swooned at the sight of a handsome face in uniform. He was mentally preparing his mind when they rounded the corner and made their final approach to the King's chamber guarded by four scowling MPs.

"Name," the burliest of the four demanded as the other three barred the way into their King's chamber with their rifles.

The tall man looked the guard straight in the eye, voice loud and clear as he identified himself.

"Sargeant Jarell Wolf. Royal Guard."

His female companion fisted her hand over her heart.

"R-Runner Giselle Zimmerman. Tell His Majesty I've brought the guest of honor, sir."

The big guard motioned for Wolf to approach the door, signaling his companions to lower their weapons. "Noted. You're dismissed Runner Zimmerman."

She made a move to protest but Jarell held up a warning hand. "Best do as he says sweetheart. You've carried out your duty."

Giselle bobbed her head in acknowledgement, disappointed she wouldn't be allowed the privilege of being in the King's presence.

"Good night, Sargeant. Best of luck."

He returned the guesture then watched as she trudged down the hall before the dimness obscured her from his sight.

The burly guard-who went by the name Raynor-raised a meaty fist and knocked three times. After a pregnant pause, the Ruler of the Walls and all of Humanity cleared his throat.

"Yes?"

"Sargeant Jarell Wolf is here Majesty. As you requested Runner Zimmerman to safely escort over."

Jarell bristled slightly at the man's patronizing tone. Hating the insinuation he couldn't make it to his boss' room without someone holding his hand the entire time. But the King was already summoning him inside.

"Send him in at once Raynor. There's much to discuss and the hour grows late."

Raynor nodded and the guards took hold of the golden rings and pulled outward.

Without hesitation Jarell stepped through several paces-his boots making no noise on the rich, luxurious carpet of His Majesty's room-then stopped and threw a crisp salute. The doors closed behind the young man with a heavy thud, securing his audience with the King.

"Jarell Wolf at your service, sire."

A single oil lamp perched on an expensive cherrywood desk with gold handles and intricate carvings was the room's only illumination. The aging King sat on a matching cherrywood chair shaped like a miniature throne wearing a plush red and purple robe with a velvet pewter rope tie, a padded cushion providing him with the ultimate comfort. His custom-made four poster bed took up a quarter of the massive bedroom with a private bath and shower-all marble and gold and silver-off to the side.

The king noticed his young charge standing stiffly at attention and motioned with his hand that he should take the seat opposite the large fireplace not two feet from where he sat.

"At ease, my boy. Sit, sit." Jarell obeyed at once. He could never get used to the fact most of the populace languished in extreme poverty while those living in Sina seemed to hoard quite a bit of the wealth and resources. But this wasn't about leveling the playing field, as much as he wanted it to be. It was all business about the latest mess incurred by the Scouting Legion. "How goes the search for your sister?"

Jarell caught his breath-a dull ache spreading across his chest-but quickly recovered. It was just polite rhetoric at this point. The King had long since lost interest in his futile search but still found the courtesy to ask every once in a while.

"I...investigated a claim in the Underground two weeks ago, but it turned out to be a false sighting." He sighed, feeling bone-tired from almost ten years of false hope. "Another dead end."

"I'm very sorry, my boy." _Yeah. Sure ya are old man. That's why you've cut my funding to spend it on yourself and your cronies._ "But after ten years don't you think she would've been found?"

"I promised my parents I'd keep looking, sire. Dead or alive, I want to bring her home."

"Well from the looks of things," the old man mused. "I'd say she's long dead. It's a vicious world out there Jarell. Especially downstairs. You've tasted the fringes but never plunged into the filth. Your principles forbid you to indulge in those kind of actions, do they not?"

Jarell straightened. A low flame seemed to burn in the young man's slate eyes that seemed to pierce through any lie or deception.

"With all due respect Your Majesty, I've learned no one comes away unscathed from the world's cruelty and injustice. Principled or not everyone suffers. It's how they respond to the trial that matters."

The old man ran a long, bony finger across his lips, a hawkish gleam in his eye.

"Well said Wolf. That kind of answer is precisely why I place you in charge of the most sensitive missions and State matters. And while we're on the subject, I want to know if you've heard about the raid conducted by that infernal Survey Corps yesterday afternoon and have read the damage/casualty reports."

Jarell crossed an ankle over his knee, deep in thought. "To be honest, sir I only received a copy of those documents less than twenty minutes ago. I was in the middle of reading them when you summoned me."

"What do you make of this whole mess? Does Commander Erwin truly think he can waltz into the Interior and destroy our house without impunity? Utterly ridiculous."

The young man took a deep breath and softly exhaled. A baby grandfather clock softly ticked away in the corner like an annoying insect. When he opened his eyes they were zoned out into his special place.

"No sir. I think Commander Erwin had his reasons to not inform the Military Police or the Royal Guard of his plans regarding the true nature of this raid. Which leads me to believe he acted on his own, with help from a few trusted insiders who possessed full knowledge of his intentions here."

The King sat motionless an aged statue to a vanished era. Then he steepled his fingers together.

"Here is my decision. As of now, Erwin is holding a hasty conference in the Mayor's public meeting room. Weave yourm way into their councils. Get every scrap of information they have regarding this debacle, including their strategies, how they plan to deal with the titan threat and the recent phenomenon known as titan shifters. Once you've gathered sufficient intelligence, submit a thorough report. Spare no details."

Evening shades hid the monarch's face from Jarell's sight. Only his shrewd darkish eyes reflected light from the dying oil wick. "The last thing I need to deal with is a potential uprising against the Crown. Make no mistake. This will probably be Erwin's next move. That needs to be nipped in the bud before it can blossom. Please keep that in mind as you investigate. My resources and authority are at your full disposal for this task. Use them as you see fit. Do you have any questions?"

"No sire," Jarell said as he hastily rose to leave, already making provisions in his head. "None at all."

 **TBC...**

 **Silent reader:** **Yay! You're back! *gives you a big titan bear hug* :) I'm glad you're enjoying the story and actually TELLING me what you like, lol. Detailed reviews like yours make my day and I enjoy reading them immensely.**

 **Yeah this is a good spot to deviate from canon a bit. I'll return to the source material but for now I wanna have some fun. :P**

 **P.S. What nationality are you? Just curious.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Stohess HQ - mess hall**

As soon as Sierra rushed off with that Frei guy to investigate a breach the wall, Eren couldn't get her face out of his head. He toyed with his food unable to eat while she was out there, possibly risking her life while he sat here doing nothing.

He felt Mikasa's ever-watchful gaze on the side of his face and woodenly loaded his spoon full of gruel and forced his mouth to receive the morsel. He wasn't in the mood to be lectured on not eating so he went through the motions.

Like a damn robot.

 _I wonder if Miss Sierra's okay._ He thought as he swallowed the chicken-flavored broth. Not even flinching as it burned a hot trail all the way down to his stomach. _I hope so._ The shifter smiled a little, liking the way that sounded. Calling her _Major_ seemed way too formal...but he'd ask permission first. No sense in getting on her bad side.

Eren grabbed his mug of water and took a long sip. He caught Captain Levi sitting across the room near the door with his ever-present teacup in hand. A tendril of steam curled past his stoic face, but the slight pinch around his mouth and eyes told him the older man seemed troubled.

 _I bet he's worried about Miss Sierra too._ He'd watched the near-silent exchange between his mentor and the older woman and couldn't help but be reminded of another set of soldiers who could do the same thing before they were brutally murdered...their blood staining the grass and trunks of a certain Forest...strong bodies scattered like broken toys along its sun-dappled floor...

Abruptly, he grabbed the ends of his tray and stood startling his friends.

"E-Eren? What's wrong?" Armin tried to ask before the shifter strode across to where Levi was sitting, spine rigid and stiff as he walked.

Eren tuned out the fearful whispers and pointed looks thrown his way. The sound of two chairs scraping the floor and hurried footsteps indicated his friends were hastily following him out of concern. _Stay away, stay back,_ he wanted to shout, not caring if they were in the middle of a packed canteen. _This is personal...you didn't see what I saw in the Forest...Mikasa, you only saw the aftermath of my failure...that wasn't your fight...and now Captain Levi's injured because I was weak and you disobeyed his orders._

Levi barely spared his charge a glance as the boy plonked his tray with his remaining meal across from his position.

"So," he paused to take a sip of tea. "Yer thinkin' about it too."

Eren raised his eyebrows. Internally cursing his superior's keen eye and blunt words.

"Sir?"

"Don't pretend kid. Why _else_ would you brats invade my personal space?"

Ackerman shot a death glare at him which Levi ignored with ease, knowing full well how much she hated that. He wasn't in the mood to entertain her vengeful attitude nor did he have energy to spare. Arlert's wary gaze darted between him, the girl and the boy she loved-no matter how many times she was in denial, it was there to those who could read between the lines-she couldn't hide. Not from him. Levi had seen and done way too much to be fooled by a pair of lovesick brats who were determined to convince everyone _but_ themselves there was nothing deeper going on.

"Eren's just worried about the Major, sir." Armin supplied by way of an explanation. He grunted when his best friend jabbed a rock-hard elbow into his arm.

"Shut up Armin." Exasperated Eren shoveled another spoonful of soup into his mouth, glaring at the small blond. "I swear to God, yer just as bad as Mikasa when it comes to keeping secrets..."

Mikasa peered sideways at her friend, mug raised halfway to her lips, a slight twinge in her chest at his words. Thanks to her voicing concern for his safety, Eren's last words to his mother had ended in a heated argument just minutes before she'd been devoured right in front of her horrified son's eyes.

"I did that for your own benefit, Eren-"

"No." the young man said lowly, his voice flat and cold. "You didn't."

The three didn't speak for a few tense moments. Levi remained silent through the kids' brief exchange, wondering what Ackerman could've said to piss Jaeger off like that, but decided it wasn't any of his business.

"You're worried about her too. Aren't you Captain Levi?"

Humanity's Strongest blinked out of his stupor and focused on Arlert's probing question. _Damn this kid and his ability to see everything._

"Don't be ridiculous brat. People die. She's no different." He turned his attention to the table mind wandering. _Petra was one of the best. So was Eld, and Oluo and Gunther. Just because yer skilled doesn't mean yer granted immunity from death._

Armin made a move to protest but was silenced by Levi's icy glare. _He cares. He doesn't like to show it but he does. I wonder how much longer he's gonna keep lying to himself._

Eren blew out a heavy breath. Covered his eyes with a calloused hand.

"I just...I don't want anything happening to her. Not yet." His gruff voice was unusually hoarse and soft. Almost like he was trying to hold back tears. "Not for a long time, Captain." _Not after I've finally met someone who's accepted me without fear, without me having to beg, plead or explain or drawing their blades on me. I need more bold spirits like her._

Levi sipped again, holding his cup by its rim. Thought, _neither do I kid._ But the school of life had taught him the hard, bitter reality of the world at an even younger age than the children sitting before him in a neat little row-a strong triple-braided cord-that no one stuck around forever.

"Don't get attached kid. It'll only hurt like a bitch when she dies." His own shattered heart clenched painfully at the thought, but needing to maintain his stoic facade he brushed it aside. Noting with a pang of irritation, it was taking longer and longer to perform this particular action on a daily basis.

Eren set his spoon down on the tray leaving the rest of his meal untouched.

"It's too late," he whispered.

Beside him, Mikasa tightened her grip on her own utensil. She didn't have to ask to know what he meant and that made her nervous. Sierra Wolf was no clingy little girl terrified of losing what family she had left. She had the look and bearing of a person who experienced the depths of hell, suffered incredible loss and came out a living weapon, forged from its merciless flames.

Armin busied himself with eating his own meal while Levi set his half-drunk cup down on the table and rose stiffly. He understood what the kid was saying. That it was too late to voice such a warning, that he'd taken Sierra's measure and spread his protective wing over her without a second thought.

He limped out of the dining hall, needing to escape while the getting was good. _I can't afford to risk it. Not again. The world is a cruel, unforgiving place._

...

 **Mayor's conference room - Justice Building**

Sierra muttered a stream of profanities under her breath as she half-ran, half-jogged to the Justice Building. She heard Frei a few steps behind but not falling back as she set the briskest pace she could without panting. The last thing the short woman wanted was to show up hot and dirty.

When she finally arrived at the spacious room almost every important city official and senior personnel from all three branches and the Wall Cult were seated around the long dark-walnut rectangular table.

Every head turned in her direction as she stood, face flushed in the flung open door. Eyes hard and bright. Frei arrived a few seconds later breathing heavily.

"I'm glad you made it Major. We weren't starting until you arrived. Please sit down." Erwin gestured to a vacant chair on his left as Hange occupied the one on his right. "Runner," he instructed Frei. "Please take your place near the door."

"What?!" One of the Wallists with a receding hairline and pale skin shoved his chair away, tipping it over in his haste to gain his feet. His finger trembling as he pointed it at Sina's most wanted ex-rapist killer turned Titan Ripper. "Is-is that...who I-who I _think_ it is Erwin?!"

"Yes Elder." Erwin's face remained composed in the face of the older man's fearful reaction to his guest of honor. "Please, don't panic. She bore witness to the titan in the wall and will be included in our councils regarding this delicate matter going forward."

Instead of placating the older man, Erwin's words had the opposite effect.

"How can I remain _calm,"_ the Wallist croaked, spittle coating his thin lips. "When this ignorant heathen this...this violent _butcher_ is sharing the same space with distinguished gentlemen like my fellow brothers and myself?!" Wide, distended chocolate brown eyes flew to Erwin's preternaturally calm ice blues.

Before Erwin could respond, Sierra took matters into her own hands.

"Shut _up,_ dickhead." Her voice was sharp and cold, like a blade hacking through ice. Every man present broke out in goosebumps as all the warmth was leeched out of the room. "As you said, I specialize in ripping flesh. Unless ya plan to leaver yer balls behind after the meeting, you'd better use that pea-size brain of yers... _sit down_ and stop wasting my time."

The old man's adam's apple bobbed frantically but he obeyed, legs shaking as he resumed his seat, thoroughly chastised. Hange leaned over giving her a thumbs-up and a cheeky wink.

Fighting back the urge to roll his eyes at the Elder's dramatics, Erwin cleared his throat all business.

"Ladies and gentlemen as of thirty minutes ago, titans were spotted by Captain Mike Zacharias and his squad inside Wall Rose." Distressed muttering arose from the nobility seated around the table. The MPs surrounding the room quivered at the thought of their most hated foe running dangerously close to the safest place in the Interior. "Major Wolf has just come from the site itself so she will provide the latest news."

Sierra sighed heavily as she stood to make her report. Wishing she was out in the field slicing titan necks, instead of being stuck in this stuffy conference room with a bunch of spoiled, rotten elitist faggots who cared about nothing except the power and status their money and titles awarded them with.

"The titans seemed to be coming from the southwest corner of Wall Rose," she began making sure she had everyone's attention. "Which is strange, given we haven't found a breach site yet." Something warned her it wouldn't be wise to flat out say the breach didn't exist. "But until Mike and his team gather more concrete intelligence and make their report we need to assume the worst." She turned her gaze to the Mayor who was absorbing every word.

"What do you propose we do Major?"

"If it were up to me, I would go to the place the titans came from and launch a formal investigation. We can't have these things getting into the Interior. As for the Wall itself, it's safe to say they could be turned against us."

Murmuring arose, louder than before and this time there was no mistaking the terrified whimpering of the ruling elite and several of the MPs. She held up a hand and the noise died off.

"Not right now though. But hear me gentlemen. Someday soon...and that day might not be too far away, the Wall titans could wake up and start walking around. I hope the King has contingency plans in place when that event occurs."

She sat down and the conference room started buzzing like a beehive.

Erwin stepped to the back of his chair and loudly cleared his throat to restore order.

"Gentlemen, please! Keep in mind this is part speculation regarding the Wall, but the titan threat outside your doorstep is a clear and very present danger." He paused and looked down the table to the Mayor of Stohess. "May I sir?"

The middle-aged man nodded, clasping his hands together.

"Go ahead, Erwin."

"Thank you. Here's what I propose. A small team of Scouts will be dispatched as fast as humanly possible to investigate the direction the titans orginally came from. Squad Leader Hange will be in charge of this group. Major Wolf will accompany her as she provided the general location. Ladies, do you have any questions for me?"

"Nope."

"No."

"Very well. The 104th Squad should be briefed on the situation so feel free to take whomever you wish and see what's there to be seen. Dismissed, both of you!"

Hange pounded her chest, glasses flashing with excitement. Sierra nodded sharply.

Frei raised his hand catching Erwin's eye.

"Excuse me sir. May I accompany the Majors on this investigation?"

"Why?"

The young man hadn't planned a big speech so he repeated what he told Captain Mike on the ramparts of Wall Sina. "Forgive me for being forward, but I don't want to remain ignorant of our enemies abilities, Commander."

Erwin suspected the request held a bit more than simple curiousity, but he wasn't one to discourage learning.

"All right." When the kid's face lit up he knew he was onto something. "But I expect a full report when you return."

Inside, Frei was turning cartwheels. But jumping up and down like a child in front of all these important people wouldn't be appropriate. So he stuck out his chest and thumped it with extra emphasis.

"Roger, sir!"

Sierra felt a vein throb on her forehead as she swept past the overzealous trainee. _Great. I'm stuck with a damn puppy dog following me around. Yay._

Her angry thoughts were interrupted by Hange throwing an arm around her as they walked down the hallway to meet the rest of the 104th Trainees an apprehensive, yet excited look stealing over her face at the prospect of observing and possibly capturing new specimens for further research.

"Ready for this girlie?"

Sierra huffed as she shrugged the crazy scientist's deceptively strong limb off her shoulder.

"Long as I git to kill some of them demons, I'll be cool."

Hange raised both hands, laughing playfully. "Hey, easy now. Investigating first. Ripping later."

Sierra rolled her eyes. Not watching where she was going she ran into a warm, solid surface that let out a surprised _oof_ when she made contact.

Without stopping, she pivoted on one foot and skated around the object like she was dancing.

"Watch yer step, dickless!" Sierra snapped at the stunned man she collided with and vanished around the corner of the adjacent hall. Leaving a shocked Jarell staring at the marble floor as if he'd just seen a ghost.

 **TBC...**

 **Cindy/silent reader:** **Oooh, Syrian Armenian? That's really cool! As for Sierra and Jarell meeting for the first time in a decade, that'll be heated/awkward in every possible way. I mean c'mon, not only does he work for the MP he serves the King himself. She won't be too happy to find out he's part of the Imperial Guard that's for sure...but with the Uprising in the works...anything can and will happen. :)**

 **Anbu-chan:** **Aww that's nice of you. :) I'm glad ur digging Sierra's toughness-it seems to be a key part of why everyone's drawn to her-and that makes me very happy she's being received well and with rave reviews. I wanted to deviate from the usual 'fangirl' type of female OCs that populate these kind of stories, . so yeah that played a big factor in creating her character.**

 **WingsofScouts:** **Hey, hey! Weclome to my little corner of insanity, lol. So ur addicted huh? Oops. I should've warned ya. :P Naw it's all cool. As long as ur enjoying the story it's alright to get hooked. All positive, complimentary reviews like yours are more than appreciated! :)**

 **Guest:** **Yeah ur right. Levi's def waiting for that opening from her, no matter how small it is, he'll take it. As for Sierra and Jarell...I'll be evil and hold it off until the next chp. Or two. Or three. Muahahaha. ;P**

 **Mun3litKnight:** **on the brother/sister reunion...u might not wait as long as u think. We'll see. ;)**

 **Big titan hugs to everyone who's followed/faved and reviewed! I'm truly blown away by your support guys! This fic wouldn't exist without it. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope everyone had a great holiday. :)**

 **silentreader:** **british colombian eh? cool mix...except every time i see that it makes me think of a pirate lounging on the beach drinking rum-laced coffee, lol. XD dunno why. glad u enjoyed Sierra laying the verbal smackdown on that arrogant Wallist and Jarell's overall character in general.**

 **As for what Sierra might want out of life...well she's too busy wrapped up in her job and trust issues from her past to think that far ahead. but maybe Levi can help her, if she lets him do it.**

 **Anyway enjoy and big hugs to everyone who's followed and supported this work from day 1! :)**

 **Here's a super long chappie to make up for the mini unintended hiatus.**

 _ **45th Recon Mission - Surface 846**_

 _Overcast skies threatened to downpour as Sierra rode Slate through a dense swath of forest they were supposed to map out for future missions. She'd seen many types of trees and vegetation over a span of 22 missions yet the Forest of Giant Trees called to something deep within her soul. So when the Scouting party was told they would begin mapping the old tourist trap, she couldn't keep the pleased smile off her face._

 _But right now, she was focused on her fifth target of the day, a quick-stepping 10 meter class deviant that didn't notice the human on its tail, but was heading full-speed towards the fringe of the forest. Where the rest of the Scouts were camped._

 _The familiar urge to see the demon's blood paint the grass a beautiful bright red overwhelmed Sierra's senses. It was times like these, when there was nothing but open sky, rustling leaves and the comforting metallic ring of her paring blades about to carve up back/neck meat that Sierra truly felt a semblance of peace. There was something oddly intimate and personal about solo kills. It delivered a twisted rush of the kind a team assist wouldn't even come close to reaching._

 _Blades set she hopped on top of Slate's saddle and fired her hooks, feeling the bloodlust warming her frozen heart as they found purchase on the deviant's neck._

 _Before the ugly bastard could react, she fired a spurt of gas that propelled her lithe, toned frame at a speed Levi would've been proud had he witnessed it, blades flashing._

 _The cut was small but very deep. She shot the hooks again and nimbly leapt off the falling demon's back. Another quick swing brought her boots back onto level ground._

 _Slate trotted up whickering at his mistress. She wasted no time remounting the dark grey stallion with a fluid sweep of her legs. Reveled in the euphoria that always accompanied a successful titan kill as she fired a green flare for the all clear._

 _"Guess that's it for this little sweep," she murmured. "Too bad. Ah well. It's early still, so that could change."_

 _She galloped back to where she left Dita Ness at the treeline._

 _"Deets!"_

 _The bandanna wearing outlier swung around, blowing out a relieved breath at the sound of her voice, blades at the ready._

 _"Sierra, thank God! How's it look?"_

 _"Just cleared the last one."_

 _Ness urged his horse Charlet alongside hers as they rode back. Within minutes the outlines of hastily erected shelters and tents hove into view._

 _A Scout came running to meet them. "Sirs, I saw the green flare go up. Is everything al-"_

 _"That was me, kid. Tell Erwin we're good to go."_

 _The stocky young recruit saluted and ran back the way he came. Sierra eased Slate down to a brisk trot, stomach growling. Ness chuckled quietly. His superior always worked up a voracious appetite with the extra physical and mental exertion required for a solo specialist, but stopped when she cast him a pointed stare._

 _"Somethin' funny, Deets?"_

 _"No." He coughed into his sleeve, effectively cutting off his traitorous humor. "Nothing at all, sir."_

 _All too soon, both outliers cleared the trees to a tense but relieved group of the Scouting party._

 _A deranged, high-pitched squeal followed by a flash of brown hair accompanied by a semi-masculine build rushed forward, as she dismounted and enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug._

 _"SIERRAAAAA!"_

 _Said nineteen year old stiffened under the woman's embrace._

 _"Yes, I'm alive Hange. Let go. I'm starving."_

 _She fought the urge to rub her arms as the circulation was restored. "I take it Erwin knows already?"_

 _Hange nodded as the women made their way to the cooking fire. "Yeah. He just needed to wait until you got back. Now that the way's cleared out we'll be leaving as soon as you eat something."_

 _She gave a noncommittal grunt as she accepted her portion of soup and bread with a field cup filled to the brim with fresh water. Waved Hange's offer to sit with her off as she walked over to park at the base of a tree mere paces from the edge of the Command tent._

 _Sierra paced herself with the food, trying to make it last, wiping the crumbs off her chin and letting out a hearty belch._

 _'Mmmm, that was a good meal.' She thought as she rinsed out her empty bowl and spoon with water from her canteen. Hardly had she reentered camp when the flap of the Command tent was thrown aside and Petral Ral appeared out of nowhere, an pensive expression on her normally cheerful face._

 _Sierra kept her own face closed, one of many skills she'd been forced to perfect in her time Underground._

 _"Got somethin' for me Ral?"_

 _She saw the ginger steel herself, tears gathered at the corners of her eyes, then blurted it out loud enough for the entire camp to hear._

 _"What's it gonna take for you to act like a human being?!"_

 _Okay. Whatever Sierra was expecting it sure as hell wasn't_ _ **that.**_ _But she was still in Ripper mode and she'd be damned if she allowed this emotional outburst to go unpunished._

 _"I'm sorry." Her voice was a scratchy growl that promised mayhem. "But who the_ _ **hell**_ _do you think you are, princess?"_

 _That should've shut the girl up. Instead the older woman's amber eyes took on a fierce glare._

 _"Don't 'princess' me, Major. You've been on 22 missions and_ _ **not once**_ _have I seen you shed a single tear on any of them! It's like you don't care about_ _ **anything**_ _or_ _ **anyone**_ _except yourself and the job-!"_

 _'Put them tears away girl, if ya want to survive. They spoil our faces. I've been here thirty years honey, and the one thing the johns won't bang is a crier. It's one of the biggest mood killers and a very common mistake that can turn deadly. Remember that when a john beats ya.'_

 _Anger boiled in Sierra's gut at the memory of Cherise, one of the lifer prostitutes who'd taken a shine to her and dispensed hard-won advice to protect her from the worst the brothel clientele had to offer. It flashed in her silver eyes, turning them an opaque blizzard white._

 _Petra found her verbal onslaught aborted as her legs were suddenly swept out from under her and felt herself falling, then felt a sharp thud as the back of her head bounced off the unyielding dirt. Stunned and hurt she slowly sat up, clutching her throbbing skull._

 _"Okay Ral. Ya wanna play tough. Fine. I'm only gonna spell this out once. So listen up." Petra bit her lip, trying to keep her watering eyes averted, shivering at the ice in the younger girl's voice. "I'm not yer sister and yer not my mother. I didn't join the military to make friends. The only reason I'm here is to kill titans. That's it. Nothing more nothing less." Sierra crossed her arms, eyes wintry as she stared down her nose at the shocked elite. "If you can't leave yer emotions at the gate, then don't bother coming out on any more field trips. We don't have time to entertain liabilities. The demons we fight don't give a damn about how we feel. All they care about is making us their next meal. Besides, if ya got the energy to worry over stupid things like tears, then you've got no room to complain when yer humanity gets you killed one day."_

 _She felt a collective hushed gasp and turned to discover the whole camp had heard the entire exchange. Someone let out a strangled growl and only then did she find Oluo the Bozo standing less than ten feet from their position, fists tightly clenched, his larger frame shaking with rage. Levi, Erwin and Hange stood in the now fully opened tent flap surveying the sorry scene, Levi with mild shock, Erwin impassive as always and Hange with her mouth agape._

 _Suddenly Ral's punishment came to her in a flash._

 _"Erwin, how long's the next run?"_

 _The blond man's lips twitched._

 _"Twenty miles." The vicious gleam in the girl's eye was a bit unsettling but he decided to go with it. "Why?"_

 _"Ohhhh, Ditaaaa."_

 _Ness cringed, swallowing hard at his superior's sing-song tone._

 _"Yeah boss?"_

 _"Take Ral and put her on the right flank. She's swapping spots with me for the next run."_

 _Petra's face went deathly white. Ness' eyes bugged out of his head. Beside him, Siss was gaping in utter disbelief._

 _"Hey, hey...whoa. For real?!"_

 _She turned to face the taller man, chuckling darkly as she pinched the bridge of her nose._

 _"Sorry Deets. Really terribly sorry, but it looks like yer pullin' guard duty on top of titan time."_

 _Levi's eyes widened slightly as he realized the brutal nature of Sierra's 'lesson'._

 _"She's not your subordinate she-wolf," he said, catching Petra shooting him a desperate, panicked look. "So you've got no right to jerk her around." Unfortuntately, his attempt to shield Petra from Wolf's wrath made him the object of everyone's curious, probing stares. Levi found himself cursing internally. Bad move. 'Never show anyone special attention you idiot," he thought but when it came to Petra logic and reason went out the window._

 _"Sorry bastard. Yer princess needs a damn reality check. And I'm gonna give it to her."_

 _Levi opened his mouth but snapped it shut with a warning grunt from Erwin, who then nodded to his two outliers._

 _Ness released an exasperated breath. Striding over to where Ral sat in the dirt he reached down and pulled her up. She swayed on her feet, all her strength sapped by the callous order._

 _"Let's go Ral. You better pull yer weight and not slow me and Siss down or get us killed."_

 _He half-dragged the semi-frozen Special Ops soldier toward their horses Siss right on their heels, scowling at the petite woman's outburst against their colleague._

 _"You monster."_

 _Sierra pinned a furious Oluo Bossard with an even more venomous look than she did at Ral mere seconds ago._

 _"Left flank, dickhead. On the double." Grumbling curses under his breath, Oluo fought back a wave of nausea as he wheeled his horse in the opposite direction his longtime crush had been sent._

 _A deathly silence had fallen over the temporary camp. Sierra took her time scanning faces, most couldn't endure her challenging glare. No one wanted to get singled out by the Ripper and made an example of._

 _Finally she put two fingers and emitted an ear-piercing whistle. Seconds after the sound died away, everyone heard hoofs clopping and then Slate trotted into view, head bobbing as he approached his mistress._

 _She mounted him with an effortless grace, as if she didn't send two elite soldiers to their possible deaths._

 _"Well then. Let's git outta here."_

...

 **Stohess - present day**

It wasn't every day Jarell Wolf was stunned speechless. Yet here he was standing in the middle of a hallway on his way to Erwin's meeting with his jaw slackened.

Said meeting had probably been adjourned if Squad Leader Zoe hadn't passed by with a lithe, severely-toned shorter woman she'd been messing around with. And he would've dismissed the incident except the girl's crown of fiery hair and cold, arctic silver eyes he'd caught a glimpse of after she ran into him that gave the tall officer pause.

 _She didn't recognize me. And she moves like a dancer, but she's brutal._ That explained the vulgar outburst and the fact running into his chest didn't slow her down.

 _Her voice sounded just like...but it couldn't be-_

He shook his head to clear it, forcing his foot to continue on his way and fufill his duty to the King, when every fiber of his being yelled at him to chase after the mystery woman. Not now. There was a meeting to glean from and he was already running late.

...

Hange kept glancing back over her shoulder at the juncture where they'd just left one of the hunkiest men the scientist ever laid eyes on. Having spent most of her adult life in the military she'd seen the entire gamut of body shapes, but this guy seemed a cut above most. So like the naturally curious adult child she was, Hange launched right into it.

"So...who's the stud?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, knowing her friend _hated_ it when she did that.

Sierra didn't break her clipped strides, boots echoing off the polished floors. _For the love of God Sierra, you will NOT strangle this button-pusher._

"How the hell should _**I**_ know hag?"

"He couldn't stop staring at you."

She ground her teeth, blood boiling at the researcher's sly implication.

"That's cause I ran into his sorry ass and moved on. I don't know who that was and honestly, I don't care."

Frei stealthily fell back behind the two women a step to give the Major some space. _Maybe I shouldn't have come._ The annoyed tick in her eyebrow followed by a very dismissive cold shoulder as she passed him out of the conference room spoke volumes. _She doesn't like it when someone attaches to her._ But for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why.

"Aww, but don't you wanna find out-?"

 _"No."_ Hange pouted at the clear warning in her friend's flat, dismissive tone. "There's a titan party we're missing out on. And before we get there, I want you to tell me the names of the party guests I'm gonna be fighting with."

Hange disguised her muffled laugh as a cough behind her hand before answering.

"Well, there's the Shiganshina Trio-"

"Eren, Asia and Armin. Don't gimme that look," she said in response to the taller woman's incredulous expression. "I already met them before this guy showed up."

Frei fought to keep the slight hurt from her unfeeling words cut through his frame. The fact she wasn't calling him by name was another indication the Major wasn't happy with him tagging along. _It's almost like I'm a nusiance to her._ Which stung a bit more than it should've. _Dammit Evan, stop projecting! It's not like she's gonna give an average guy like you a second look. You've got a nice girl waiting for you back home. If I could only screw up the guts to pop the question..._

His mental debate went ignored by the two women carrying on their conversation/argument.

"O-kay." Hange quickly recovered from her friend's callous remark. "Why don't we wait until we get to the room? I'm sure they'll be pleased to work with you." _Just keep her attention on you Zoe. The last thing I need is the Ripper coming out...and I'm NOT cleaning up that mess._ The last two unfortunate souls who'd suffered the full brunt of that special kind of sadistic, eventually succumbed to their humanity via a brutal death at the hands of the Female Titan a scant four years later. And it was the root cause of multiple verbal clashes Sierra and Levi shared. She had a feeling Levi never got over the sensation of his now deceased lover being exposed to a level of danger not within his protective reach. To an experienced outlier twenty miles was nothing. But to throw someone not trained for the vigors required for such a high risk position, it was dangerous and terrifying.

Needless to say, Petra never made the mistake of bringing up the murky subject of humanity on missions again. At least not when Sierra was present. Nor did another rude protest issue out of Oluo's mouth. Being on the fringes made them both appreciate their protected position in Levi's squad more. Four years later, Sierra's eerily prophetic warning proved all too true. Unfortunately, the 57th was when they needed her unyielding presence the most.

"Fine. But they better keep up Hange. I've got no time to babysit. Nor do you or Levi for that matter."

"Oh trust me," the scientist winked. "They're some of our finest soldiers. We got a talented batch of kids this year."

Sierra ran a hand through her messy locks, eyes sightly unfocused. _I wonder who that dude was back there? Sure ain't nobody I've seen before. I'd definitely remember someone like that...arrgh! What does it matter?_

"Yeah well, I'll be the judge of that."

 **TBC...**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey guys. :) Sry about the shorter than normal chappie. Just wanna give everyone who's supported this work the biggest titan hugs ever! The number of faves and follows is insane y'all, never expected this to blow up the way it has, but this ride's just getting started!**

 **I'm so happy how well received my OCs have been, esp Sierra. She's probably one of the most brutal OCs I've ever created, so I was kinda edgy putting her out there, that she was way too hard and might turn people off. But wow...you guys sure proved me wrong! :) I'm glad she comes off as a very raw, fierce and brutal character who reflects the cruel world she lives in, esp the sensitive material regarding the nature of the underground sex industry.**

 **As always, enjoy and don't forget to review! :)**

.

.

 _Two weeks. We're delaying the titan party for TWO DAMNED WEEKS. All so we can wait for some stupid 'pastor' to spill his secrets._

Sierra fumed as she moseyed from shop to shop pretending to be interested in the expensive merchandise, still angered at Hange's sudden announcement after meeting the 104th Squad.

She ran the kids' names through her head making sure she tagged them to the right faces.

French kid: Jean Kirstein. Who had the unfortunate luck to be blessed with the biggest horseface she'd seen outside of an actual horse. _If someone put a bridle on him it wouldn't look out of place. At all._

Shrimp number one: Connie Springer. _He looks like a fast guy on the hooks but I doubt he's killed any titans. He's a wait and see guy for sure._

Shrimp number two: Krista Lenz. _Supposedly proported to be some sort of 'goddess' but I think she's just here because she had nowhere else to go. And the slightest breeze could blow her away like a leaf._

And then there was the food junkie Sasha Blouse, who had an unhealthy addiction to potatoes. Thus earning the infamous 'Potato Girl' nickname by her peers. It wasn't hard to figure out why. _Girl's as crazy and random as they come. She reminds me of a younger Hange except I'm not trying to guess which gender she belongs to._ Sierra blew out a relieved breath. _Thank God. Miracles do exist in this world._

Reiner Braun's looming muscular physique was a massive improvement. _Kid looks like he presses boulders and run with hollow logs on his shoulders. Seriously. It's about time I saw actual bulk in this group of bean poles. They've got a fighting chance with guys like him and Eren around._

Her mouth curved into a small smile at the hot-headed impulsive titan shifter. _Alright._ _The kid intrigues me. I'd like to get to know him a bit better, but it's gonna be a bitch if I_ _can't get him outta Asia's sight for more than three seconds._

His dark-skinned companion Bertolt Hoover towered over everyone with his long well-built frame. Out of all the kids, this one was a bit harder to pin down. But Sierra sensed he was a follower in every sense of the word, someone who went with the flow of a stronger person's will. _Not to mention he's real quiet._ She thought as she turned away from the window of a clothing shop and continued to wander down the sidewalk through the midday throngs on their lunch hour. Quiet people made her uneasy. She never knew what to expect from them and it was always the silent types you needed to watch out for.

Last but certainly not least there was Ymir. Sierra wrinkled her nose at the woman's blatant infatuation with the young Krista Lenz. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but there was something...creepy about the whole thing. _I dunno, I could be reading too much into it...but she feels way older than she appears. Maybe it's my pervert dectector on overdrive but she shouldn't be hanging around Krista like..._ _ **that.**_ _Ugh. Like I said. Creepy and disgusting._

Sierra sighed and stopped to stretch out her neck muscles when she caught a glimpse of a tall figure duck into the safety of an alley several blocks behind her current position.

 _Oh my God. If that's who I think it is, he's gonna get it._

...

Jarell cursed as he practically darted into the narrow mouth of the closest alley he could find to conceal himself from the sharp-eyed female less than three blocks away.

 _Dammit. This was a bad idea._ He thought as he flattened his broad back against the cool stones. _But I'm so close!_

He thought back to when he arrived at the conference room only to find it nearly deserted save for the Mayor, Commander Smith, Nile Dok and a few of the elite Wallist members.

Great. _How_ was he going to explain this little detour to the King?

 _Oh well. I'll come up with something plausible._

 _Maybe._

 **Mayor's conference room, Justice Building**

 ***40 mins ago***

Jarell power walked through the Justice Building corridors like he owned them, giving a light nod at the lower ranks when they saluted him upon seeing his Royal Guard armband.

He forced his jumbled thoughts into some form of cohesion after running into that fiery woman back in the corridor walking with Squad Leader Hange. _Who is she and why does she feel familiar?_ But the young Sargeant banished the rogue thought from his mind. Now wasn't the time to dwell on it. There were much more pressing matters that demanded his undivided attention and he couldn't afford any distractions.

He was greeted by two fresh-faced Police recruits standing guard near the conference doors. The taller of the pair immediately challenged the newcomer.

"Who goes there?! Identify yourself!"

His buddy-a stocky short-haired fellow-jabbed him in the ribs.

"Settle down man. This guy's from the Royal Guard."

The tall recruit gulped at his mistake and pulled the heavy wooden door open.

"My apologies sir! Please go right in."

Jarell fought the urge to smile at the gung-ho teenager who would probably never venture outside the safety of the Captial. He strode through and was immediately set upon with several pairs of gimlet stares. The Mayor turned from his conversation with Erwin Smith to greet the sudden newcomer.

"May I help you son?"

"Acutally Mayor, I was wondering if you could spare Commander Erwin a few minutes."

Nile Dok stared at his former subordinate a prickle of unease skittering along his spine. Wolf's presence here didn't bode well for the senior personnel standing in this room right now. It could only mean one thing: Erwin's raid had reached the King's ears and now he'd dispatched his most trusted fighter to investigate. He knew from experience once the King selected an MP they were granted royal power regardless of rank as they took orders directly from the palace. So he summoned every ounce of self-calm he possessed and wet his lips to speak.

"Sargeant Wolf! W-What brings an esteemed member of the Royal Guard all the way out here?"

Erwin flicked his ice blues over to the muscular man standing with his hands clasped behind his back, deceptively casual. _Wolf?_ There was just one other person he knew who shared that same last name. But it was coincidence. It had to be. In her decade long tenure Sierra'd never mentioned anything about a family or having siblings. _Come to think of it, I don't know very much about her at all._

But that was neither here nor there. This man had been sent by the King so he needed to be very careful. For now, he would cooperate with his demands until the time was right to topple the corrupted government.

"Just here to keep the peace Dok." Slate grey eyes slid to meet Erwin's perpetual calm gaze. Might as well lay everything on the table. "You know why I'm here. Don't you Commander."

"Yes."

"And you know withholding information is considered treason?"

"I'm aware of the rules Sargeant, yes."

Wolf ignored the subtle verbal jab, intent on making his position very clear that he was not to be taken lightly.

"So you've got no problem giving me a thorough report on this raid and the personnel responsible for engineering and participating in it."

"Of course Sargeant. My notes are completely at your disposal."

The younger man studied Smith's face for any deception or if he was being sarcastic. It was hard because the man kept his face closed off.

"Good. Because any disturbance that reaches the palace is very serious and it's my job to ensure the law is properly enforced. Anyone who obstucts justice is like stopping the King himself. Good day gentlemen."

He turned and began walking away but not before Smith put in his parting two cents.

"It's a shame you're wasting your potential Sargeant Wolf. It would be put to better use outside the walls don't you think?"

Jarell responded without stopping or breaking stride.

"People who choose to stay behind and guard powerful figures who write your checks are no less important than those who run to their deaths chasing a pipe dream, Smith. You need to be less insolent when you're here. Choose your words with care. Others might take them the wrong way and interpret them as rebellion."

He was almost out the door when Smith said something that froze him in his tracks.

"You're real lucky Major Wolf isn't around to hear that son. Try saying that to her face. She would've beaten you senseless."

...

Jarell shook himself out of his stupor. Now wasn't the time for this! He needed to catch up with her _now._

Inching around the alley mouth he did a quick sweep of the street and rooflines.

Nothing.

He cursed.

 _No! I've come too far to quit now!_

Suddenly a dislodged rock particle dropped inches from his boots.

He looked up.

Sierra hung suspended from her ODM hooks twelve feet above his face, blades drawn ready to attack. Arctic silver eyes simmering with cold fury, preparing to go full Titan Ripper in the narrow confines of a Sina alleyway.

 **TBC...**

 **A/N 2: Dun, dun, duuuunnnn, lol. Explosive stuff is about to go down folks.**

 **Whew, I finally got this chapter done! So so sry about the long pause you guys, it was unintentional believe me. RL and work takes priority over FFN as much as I hate to admit it so I update whenever I get the time. Again BIG TITAN GROUP HUG to everyone who's supported this fic from the beginning. :) I can't believe the 112 likes and 60 faves it's gotten, not to mention the 38 awesome reviews...AND listed on 2 major SnK Communities 'OC Archives' and 'Humanity's OC!'. those are 2 very awesome archives and I feel humbled to be included in those amazing lineups.**

 **Big hugs to the following people: silent reader, .aramburu-don't hunt me down lol...I'll try my best to keep updating as time allows. haipa-chan, mun3litKnight, Alice-Ann Wonderland, Anbu-chan and many more for their wonderful support and incredible feedback. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey guys! :) Here's another chappie as a reward for all ur awesome feedback, faves and likes.**

 **And for those who want to know why I'm so late with this chapter, it's really simple. I suffered a creative burnout and couldn't brain to save my life. It sucked, but I'm slowly coming back, lol. Also I've been battling bronchitis on top of everything else so yeah it hasn't been a fun couple of months.**

 **Has anyone read the latest manga chapter? I've got a feeling Eren's capture is imminent and we'll finally travel to the Homeland and get beyond the walls for a few volumes. Other than the fact a few key characters might be dead, this current Shiganshina arc is probably the bloodiest battle to date. And as of chp 81, I'm legitimately scared for Levi's life. :'(**

 **FYI: there will be no incest in this story with the Wolf siblings folks. just...nope.**

 **Lexira:** **lol I'm glad Sierra's entertaining you. She's definitely a person you want on your side in a fight even though she acts like an insensitive prick most of the time. And that's the other reason I like her so much. Unlike Mikasa, she didn't have an Eren or Levi to save the day and had to literally scratch and claw her way out of a situation that would've killed a lesser person.**

 **wolfenergy17:** **yanno, out of all the amazing reviews I've gotten regarding Sierra, yours is my favorite so far and yes, the raw, unrefined form is intentional. granted I could've spent more time describing stuff but that's not my style. I've found the bare bones approach more favorable as it can convey a raw grittiness not found in a more polished work. as for how she escaped the Underground and got into the Survey Corps-I hinted at that in earlier chapters-but since ur curious I'll be expanding on that in future chps. And yes, I can't wait to write more interactions between her and Eren.**

 **As always, enjoy and don't forget to review! :)**

 _ **Sina District - Grand Military Ball, Mayor's Mansion - 848**_

.

.

 _'This is stupid,' Sierra thought as she peered through the carriage's small window, the Mayor's opulate mansion drawing closer. 'I swear to God, if the alcohol spread Hange mentioned just to get me to attend this gay ball and I find out she_ _ **lied**_ _to me, I am going to break her damn legs.'_

 _Truth be told, she hated Military Balls and usually found ways of avoiding attendance required of senior personnel. Most of the time she worked on a mountain of paperwork or spent her time down at the training grounds overseeing and running punishing ODM drills for fresh titan bait._

 _And it worked out._

 _Most of the time._

 _But this year the hag had been bound and determined to make her mingle with people. Who were callous, lazy slobs that didn't care what happened outside their illusionary bubble that was Wall Sina._

 _That and the fact that nosy ginger Petra had deluged her with so many questions over who her plus one would be or what dress she was going to wear that Sierra wound up threatening to put her in the infirmary a month if she didn't shut the hell up._

 _For some reason, the announcement of not going to the ball made Ral pinch her brows together in disappointment. But her superior's threat of physical violence deterred the petite woman from pressing the matter. She'd gotten a taste of Sierra's Ripper wrath and she wasn't keen on repeating the experience._

 _So she'd put the incident out of her mind and settled in for a long day of paperwork._

 _Until an hour before the carriages were bound to leave Hange burst through her office door, all smart in a pair of dress slacks, button up shirt and her tan jacket._

 _"Sierra! What're you doing?!" The crazy scientist demanded light glinting off her round lenses. "It's almost time to leave for the Military Ball and you're not ready!"_

 _"Who cares hag? I hate those damn things." Sierra didn't bother looking at her friend, pen scratching away at a form. "You should know that by now."_

 _"But-"_

 _"No." Sierra shot her friend a hard stare, not bothering to hide her utter disgust for the Interior elite. "Don't even ask. I don't have a stupid plus one. I ain't stuffing myself into a stupid dress or going to this stupid ball where a bunch of worthless fatties get together and pat themselves on the back for ignoring reality."_

 _"But-"_

 _"And I'm NOT gonna pretend to go and 'mingle with other people' because humanity in general are a bunch of greedy, self-destructive bastards that I've got no time to stop and feel sorry for, not to mention the fact I hate crowds-"_

 _"SIERRA." Hange barked, snapping her out of her bitter rant. "ENOUGH." When she saw she had the shorter woman's attention. "I was trying to say this bash is gonna have a full tap on hand. Beer, wine, spirits the works. You don't have to mingle if ya don't want to."_

 _"You're just saying that to get me to go," Sierra narrowed her eyes at the taller woman. Not fully convinced this was all just her way of bribing her into attending the function, even though she and the crazy hag were drinking buddies._

 _Hange pinched the bridge of her nose. 'I don't know why I bother putting myself through this drama.' She thought. As much as she liked her friend, the younger woman was a handful. 'Honestly. It's just for a few hours then she can go home.'_

 _But she was going to be late and Moblit would be frantically looking for her any second._

 _Right on cue her assistant came rushing around the corner, breathless._

 _"Squad Leader-"_

 _"I know Moblit." She gave Sierra a parting glance only to find her head bent over another form, scratching away and blew out a heavy breath. "Let's go."_

 _'Thank God. Finally.' Sierra thought as her hand signed off on the bottom of another enlistment form. Another twenty minutes passed in this fashion before she decided to take a breather._

 _With most of the staff gone to the Ball, the lower ranks had the rest of the evening off. Normally Sierra relished the quiet._

 _But she'd heard Hange sigh and realized she couldn't become a total shut-in and let her demons win. That meant her tormentors would win._

 _Those depraved sadistic meatsacks who called themselves human traffickers. Those brothel johns-who were nothing more than poorly veiled rapists-who'd made her life and countless other girls' a living hell. If she didn't learn to suck a few things up, fight against the sinister voice that said all men were beasts and humans can't be trusted..._

 _Then she was still that traumatized nine year old girl who wanted someone to find her. Make her feel safe in a cold, cruel world that devoured the weak._

 _So instead of returning to her desk, Sierra forced her feet to walk over to her room and opened her closet._

 _'I can't believe I'm doing this. Ok Wolf. Breathe. You're going just for drinks.' She silently instructed her mind as she pulled down a imperial purple sleeveless v-neck top and a pair of black slacks that would flow as she walked with a set of shiny black heeled boots, the only dressy outfit she owned. The shirt wouldn't cover up the scars on her neck and arms but she didn't care. Hopefully the marks would serve as a deterrent to unsolicited attention._

 _She went with minimal makeup, applying eyeshadow in tapered lines. What the prostitutes called the 'cat's eye' style and some blush on her cheeks. Then she slipped her bolo tie over her neck. The ruby red stone would be the only ornament she wore._

 _Before Sierra could talk herself out of it, she was rattling towards the Interior in an officer's carriage. Back toward the place of her worst nightmares. The darkest years of her life lay beneath the city's opulent skin. And the closer she got, her apprehension grew, causing knots to form in her stomach._

 _All too soon the carriage was pulling up in front of the wrought iron gate and two burly MPs guarding the entrance to the Mayor's mansion. One of them walked up and opened the door._

 _"Good afternoon ma'am. Do you have an invitation?"_

 _She held up a cream-colored piece of paper with the invite's engraved words on the front and passed it to the guard. After skimming over it, he handed it back. "Everything appears to be in order. Enjoy the ball Major Wolf."_

 _She grunted and swept past, ignoring his outstretched hand. 'I don't need his help walking up the damn stairs,' she thought as the other guard opened the magnificent carved front door for her to pass into the foyer._

 _Sierra paused as she took in her surroundings. The ball was slated to last well into the night and from the boisterious sounds throughout the house, the elite crust was living it up. She slowly wended her way through the lively crowd, eyes constantly shifting, body on high alert._

 _She huffed in relief when she spotted the extravagant fully-stocked bar set up at the far end of the ballroom, not five feet from the double doors bearing Sina's crest. Smart. Perfect so that an overly intoxicated guest could make a quick dash to the bathroom if needed._

 _'Huh.' Sierra thought as she sidled up to the bar ordering a dry vodka with squeezed lime. 'So the hag wasn't lying after all. Guess she gets to keep her legs in one piece.'_

 _She'd chosen a stool closest to the walnut paneled door so she could see who came in and out. The short woman gazed out over the packed ballroom, internally scoffing at the obnoxious display of wealth and at the sickening amount-in Sierra's mind at least-of public displays of affection being flaunted by well-dressed couples on the dancefloor._

 _She snorted and turned away downing the rest of her drink. 'This is pathetic. Grown men and women making complete fools out of themselves...and for what? Just so they look good for their potential sugar daddy or baby mama? Nah, it ain't about that. It's all about the money and how much fatter their accounts and bellies can get-'_

 _"Excuse me miss, but is this seat taken?"_

 _She snapped out of her thoughts at a smooth male voice that dared to intrude in her personal space. Tall and dapper he smiled down at her, showing all his teeth as he gestured with a gloved hand to the stool next to hers. She found herself tensing up at this stranger's bold approach. His light brown eyes had a gleam of mischief and she didn't like the fact he was one of those peacocks who thought they were God's gift to women._

 _So when she spotted a knot of men who looked to be his friends failing to not stare as their ringleader tried to hit on her, she decided to cut him off at the pass._

 _"Yes."_

 _His plastic smile faltered a bit but he pressed on, like he thought she was cute playing hard to get and she'd cave if he kept smiling._

 _"So who's the lucky guy?" he continued silk shirt rustling as he adjusted his stance. Earning a low-key glare for his attempt to flirt with the dangerous looking female who looked like she wanted to break his jaw than engage in small talk._

 _"Does it_ _ **look**_ _like I'm interested in talking to you, dumbass? Like even_ _ **remotely?"**_

 _He blinked at the vulgar response. 'Aww, how cute,' she thought watching him shift his weight yet again on well-polished dress shoes. 'He's one of them 'sensitive' types. Bet his mama covered his ears a lot when he was small and fainted when someone cussed.'_

 _"I-I just wanted to see if-"_

 _"If what? That you could just sidle up here and buy me a drink? Ask me for a dance? Because the answer's not only no, but_ _ **hell**_ _no." Anger simmered in Sierra's veins, threatening to erupt into a full-fledged explosion._

 _The tall gentleman gaped at her, unable to believe this woman kept shutting him down. But he was quick to recover._

 _"Then please allow me to introduce myself. I'm Preston Finch."_

 _She nearly choked on her drink but managed to pass it off as a hard swallow. A_ _ **very**_ _hard swallow._

 _'Finch?!' She thought, the shock of his introduction threatening to make her faint. 'No way. Get the hell outta here.'_

 _Finch reached for her arm, concern written all over his face._

 _"Ma'am, are you okay?"_

 _Sierra jerked away before his fingers could make contact. Nope. This wasn't going to happen. Memories of bruised knuckles and dirt-stained clothes flooded her mind. Memories of more carefree, innocent times before the endless nightmare started._

 _Of home._

 _"I don't care who the hell ya are," she snapped, irises frosting over. "Get out of my face. Permanently."_

 _He made to open his mouth then closed it. Something in her gaze unnerved him on a primal level._

 _"As you wish madam. Good evening."_

 _He tipped his hat to her and walked back to his friends, the dancing couples obscuring his retreating form as the group moved to another part of the gigantic mansion._

 _She blew out a heavy breath. Crisis averted. Now all she had to do was slam back one more stiff round and then leave-_

 _"That prick givin' you trouble, she-wolf?"_

 _Sierra stiffened slightly at Levi's smooth baritone, the man himself appearing almost like magic from her left, looking very sharp in his evening wear. 'Bastard knows how ta cut a suit. Who'd have thought?'_

 _"Nope. I shut his game down real fast." She narrowed her eyes at his dressy clothes and that old man scarf he insisted on wearing. "Wait a second...why are you even_ _ **wearing**_ _a suit? Or even_ _ **here**_ _for that matter? You hate military balls."_

 _He snorted at that, rolling his eyes as he signaled the bartender for a drink._

 _"So do you. What gives?"_

 _She rested her chin on folded hands._

 _"Hange happened."_

 _"Ah."_

 _She pressed her legs together, trying not to bolt out of the door. Levi sitting less than five feet from her was starting to wreak havoc on traumatized nerves. 'Calm your tits, Sierra. This is Levi for God's sake. Not one of those...animals. He's not gonna hurt you.'_

 _"Major?"_

 _Oh._

 _That's why. He's gone soft._

 _Petra swooped into her line of sight, a vision in a fluttery gown of pale blue and silver trim. Amber eyes wide in disbelief._

 _"Oh my God. Y-you actually came-augh!"_

 _She fell back a few steps, clutching her right arm where Sierra had landed a heavy punch._

 _"Jesus, Ral. Shut the hell up. No need to make a scene."_

 _Petra gingerly rubbed her bicep. "Major, do you really need to beat me or the boys up everytime we cross paths?"_

 _Sierra raised her eyebrows._

 _"Because your punches could kill us one day."_

 _She rolled her eyes, a devious smirk working over her face. 'Wimp.' was her acidic thought. 'I've killed people for far worse things.'_

 _"My fists won't be the cause of yer demise Ral. If titans don't get ya, then married life will."_

 _The highlight of the entire ball-besides getting smashed out of her skull with a delighted Hange-was the sight of Petra sputtering, cheeks tomato red and Levi's legendary death glare as he pulled the small woman away to dance._

 **Stohess - present day**

Twelve feet above the ground, Sierra glared down at the tall muscular man who made no attempt to draw his paring blades. _Damn unicorn. What the hell does he want with me?_

"Sierra, you're-" He took a step toward her, voice low and husky, laden with strong emotions. "You're _alive-_ "

A gleam of silver flashed towards his face.

Jarell barely had time to swat the thrown blade away with his forearm, mentally thanking his martial arts training as it made a clattering sound in the dirt behind him. Sierra had always been good with a variety of weapons blades being her specialty.

This was no exception.

"Sis _stop!_ It's me! It's your brother Jarell! I'm not gonna hurt you-"

A growl bubbled out of her throat as she launched herself at him with the speed of a striking snake. Forcing him into an evasive roll. _She doesn't remember you idiot. You're just another corrupt MP in her eyes._

"Die, bastard."

He shivered at the emotional void in her rich alto tones. Nevertheless, he stood up and raised his arms, palms spread wide. Leaving himself completely open to a fatal attack.

"I'm not going to fight my own flesh and blood."

She landed on wary feet in the mouth of the alley. Fiery strands of hair dancing with her movements. He couldn't help but take in her scarred flesh. Especially the mark dangerously close to her throat.

"Stop following me. You sellout."

The harsh insult snapped the tall man's horrified stare at the long scar adorning her neck. Running across her cheek. Rage filled his chest, forcing him to tamp it down. Wanting to murder the bastard who carved up his sister's flesh.

And she was only getting warmed up.

"What happened to you?"

 _What happened?_ Sierra thought as her fingers tightened on the triggers of her gear as violent memories of the Underground slammed into her with the force of a cannonball. _What_ _ **happened?!**_ _Is this idiot for real right now?_

"Shut up. You don't get to ask me that." Sierra spat clutching her blades in a white-knuckle death grip. "And forget any sort of family reunion. The military's my home."

Jarell licked dry lips unsure of his next move. When he embarked on his quest to find his older sister, he was expecting to encounter a trembling, shell-shocked husk of her former self. Not this vicious bloodthirsty ripper. "Sis, d'ya have any idea the hell we've lived for ten years?" She blinked at his heated tone. "Mom thinks you're _dead_. So does Gray and Keen. Dad died of a _broken heart_ because he spent all of his life savings trying to find you _alive._ And I've got a wife and two nephews who deserve to know you. I didn't join the damn Military Police to play the power games. I did it because I promised Dad I'd continue his search. That I would _find_ you. And I did."

She kept staring at him, silver eyes hooded. Silent. But at least she was hearing him out instead of attacking again.

 _Dad's dead?_ Sierra felt the axis to her world tilt at her brother's sudden outburst. _No. That can't be right-_

Jarell noticed her hesitancy. Prayed it would soften her aggressive stance and at least get her to talk to him.

"Sis-"

"Stop." Her voice came out low and flat raising her swords. "The Sierra you knew is dead." Levi. She needed to find Levi. Had to get away from this place and the man who used to be her constant playmate and confidant who was stirring up chaotic waters. "We're done here."

Suddenly Jarell noticed with a bit of a start, her blades were dripping crimson.

He opened his mouth but before he could respond, a sharp stinging in his upper right arm and left cheek snapped it shut in stunned surprise.

 _Wait, when did she cut me? I didn't even see it!_

He lifted his hand to touch his cheek, then down at his arm in total disbelief at the dark stain spreading on his sleeve. When he shifted his gaze back to where his sister stood in the alley's mouth, his eyes were met by a mocking emptiness.

 **TBC...**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! *waves***

 **So...there's not much to say except thank you all for the wonderful support. Whether it be by leaving a review or following or favoriting, this story has become another surprise hit. Once again, I'm completely blown away by everyone's kindness.**

 **And I haven't abandoned this fic. RL and work are getting crazy hectic so updates will be whenever I have the time.**

 **Enjoy the chapter! :)**

.

.

 **Stohess - present day**

The sun beamed down over the ruined remains of downtown Stohess keeping a watchful eye on the citizens as they tried to adjust living in a war zone.

Clean up crews commissioned by the King were hard at work clearing out what they could by horse and cart. The stench of crushed corpses mingled with the raw smell of shattered stone and upturned dirt, creating an unpleasant environment for any who dared to venture out of their homes in the wake of Eren and Annie's colossal battle.

In the middle of the bustle, Sierra race-walked through the streets, trying to outrun the painful swell of feelings a decade of military service had suppressed.

 _This is a dream right? I did not just see my long lost brother wearing a Police uniform. Married. With kids. He was a slacker in school._ She knew for a fact only the top ten made it to the Military Police but even fewer were hand-picked by the King to serve at the royal palace and other high ranking dignitaries. _How the hell did he make the ROYAL GUARD of all branches?!_

A man carrying a sack of debris bumped into her shoulder without apologizing but she didn't feel the impact. She was too deep in thought that she didn't notice the dirty look he shot her way.

And the onslaught was far from over.

 _Dad..._ she swallowed a sudden lump that started ballooning in the back of her scarred throat without permission. _Dad's...dead._

She couldn't believe it. Merrick Wolf had been the strongest man she'd ever known. It was unlike him to give up on life without a valid reason. But then again, searching for his only daughter and not finding her alive within a reasonable amount of time would drain the hope of even the strongest person's will.

A hazy image of her eight-year-old self sitting on the wooden bench of his merchant vessel sailing towards the Interior swam up through the depths of her desensitized psyche. _If I recall correctly,_ Sierra mused, dodging another rescue worker instinctively, _he was sailing to the Orvud District to deliver a shipment of silks and foodstocks._

She'd never been out on one of his trips before and remembered begging him to take her on a supply run. It took a while, but he finally relented. He always did in the end. _I suppose I was daddy's little girl back then._

The weather had been fair and comfortable the entire trip. She loved the salty smell of the river wending lazily through the Walled City, the aromas of foreign foods wafting out of open windows of the fancy homes they slipped past. Orvud was definitely wealthier than Trost being closer to the palace and appeared to have the latest in everything.

Clothes.

Weapons.

Houses.

Hell, even the carriages were all snazzy compared to the rest of the population's. Especially the rickety carts and wooden log carriers found in the poorest districts like Shiganshina-

Not realizing her feet had carried her back to the military section of the city, Sierra continued down the cut stone path arms folded. Fiery hair curtained her face from prying eyes as she slowed her pace, determined to get some semblance of composure. If Levi was anywhere in the area, she figured she'd check his temporary housing first to see if he was in his room. If not, she'd head over to HQ.

Upon crossing the open courtyard leading to the entrance of the building she grasped the knob in a callused palm and swung the door wide.

Distracted she didn't see the person exiting until she collided with an extremely solid torso, eliciting a sharp grunt from her throat.

A strong hand steadied her by the elbow so she wouldn't fall. Angry she'd been caught off guard, Sierra straightened her spine with a snap-

Only to meet the stunning teal green gaze of none other than the titan boy, Eren Jaeger himself.

"Major Sierra?" Shock morphed into concern in an instant, his protective instincts kicking in at the sight of his superior's ashen face. "Did I hurt you?" When she didn't answer right away his concern spiked. _What happened? She looks pale as a ghost._ So he changed tacks when she neither cried from slamming into him almost full force nor answered his question.

"Thank God you're alive! I was worried something bad happened to you and Commander Hange-"

Sierra snapped back into the present by jerking her elbow out of the young man's steadying grip, holding her upright like she was no more than a stack of books threatening to topple over. _Kid's stronger than he looks. Feels like he's chiseled from stone._ No. Forget stone. It felt like _living steel_.

"Whaddya talkin' about? Of _course_ I'm alive kid. Why wouldn't I be?" Her expression softened slightly at Eren's worry. "Seriously though. I'm fine. Smooth them brows out or ya gonna leave trenches. I was really deep in thought, is all." _Hah. He's got NO idea._

Suddenly remembering his manners, Eren backed up a step and saluted.

"Please excuse me for grabbing you in such a forward manner, Miss Sierra." When she raised a slim eyebrow he swallowed and hastily attempted to backpedal.

"I-I meant sorry Major Wolf-"

To his surprise the scary woman waved it off, an amused twist curving her harsh mouth. "Stop spluttering Eren. I like yer ballsy approach to titans. Most cadets-and by that I mean 99 percent of the fresh meat that rolls through-either piss themselves or freeze in fear. Not you. Oh and drop yer hand already."

Eren obeyed wondering where this was leading. His curiousity would soon begin to be satisfied when she motioned with her hand down the empty hall.

"Walk with me kid."

He fell into the leisurely pace she set. In spite of him having four inches on her, she seemed to have no trouble matching his longer stride.

"So where's your bodyguards?"

Eren slid a cautious glance toward his superior before returning his focus to the front. "Mikasa and Armin were summoned for questioning twenty minutes ago. I'm going to be debriefed last since I had the most contact with the...prisoner."

Sierra grunted as their boots clacked over the hallway's polished surface. _He's not using Leonhart's name. Good._

"So, if ya don't mind me askin'...what happened after you went to inspect the wall?"

She shrugged, keeping her tone even and face closed. "I'll let you know when we've got more details nailed down. For now, it's an open case. We haven't even put the investigation party together yet to explore where those titans came from, but you can bet me and the hag are gonna be all over this and then some."

Her mouth closed like a box after she said this and Eren sensed that was all she was willing to discuss over the matter. There were way too many unknowns in play and a premature announcement would cause mass panic and chaos with the rest of the cattle.

 _As if I care what happens to a bunch of fat slobs and their corrupt leaders._

Before he could ask another question, Sierra beat him to the punch.

"Anyway, forget about that. Let's talk about yer little demolition derby with Leonhart a few days ago. Tell me exactly when you began to suspect her and go from there."

Eren swallowed, throat suddenly drier than a bone. Dread seeped into his veins. _If I tell her, will she turn away?_ He took a deep breath to fortify himself, internally prepared to accept the older woman's scorn and rejection. For some reason, that hurt more than he was willing to admit. _Man up Eren. Just do it._

"I never suspected Annie was a traitor until after the 57th Expedition, Major." Eren clenched his fists, the horror from that mission threatening to shatter his mental composure. "And that was only due to Armin's process of elimination. No one really knew until we entered the Forest of Giant Trees what Commander Erwin's true objective was. He concealed it from everyone except from the survivors from 5 years ago when Shiganshina fell. Even the Levi Squad was totally in the dark."

Sierra grunted as she began to piece the puzzle together. Suddenly Levi's insistence that Erwin grant her forced leave a month before they departed for Shiganshina was starting to make more sense. _He was protecting me. From this. From death. But why? Why would he do such a thing?_

"The second she screamed...that's when the mission fell apart. No. It went wrong the moment we hit open ground. She-" Eren swallowed, nails digging into his palms, dangerously close to drawing blood. "She ambushed the right flank. Brought other titans with her, like she was some kind of commander or something. It was bad. I-we couldn't do anything except push forward. Captain Levi trusted Erwin. So did Commander Hange. But it didn't work. She got away. Killed my friends. Fellow soldiers sacrificed their lives...and for what? Even now, what has any of this accomplished? The one thing I truly figured out about Annie was that she only came alive when she was showing off her fighting skills. Other than that, she's a complete mystery. One that we may never solve now that she's crystallized herself."

 _Like a damned coward._ Sierra thought pursing her lips, remembering Kirstein's impassionate hammering on the shifter's impenetrable cocoon. Screaming for answers, for the girl to face the consequences of her actions. _French was right on the money._

"That don't matter now." To his surprise she merely shrugged a severely toned shoulder that held raw, deceptive power. Unfazed by all the death and destruction Annie had forced his hand to commit. "Ya subdued her. She can't continue killing or cause more damage."

"Doesn't that bother you?" When she flicked deadened silver orbs to meet his expressive teal ones Eren found he had to look away. His body trembled and he felt the nagging disgust at turning into the monster he swore with bloodied hands and tears streaming that he'd wipe off the face of the earth. "I-I could _hurt_ you Major Sierra!" Mikasa's crescent-shaped scar near her eye haunted the young man. It was a constant reminder that if he wasn't careful, he could accidentally kill one of his friends. "Even if it wasn't my intention...I'm still struggling to get the hang of my combat form and-and if I _did_ -" He trailed off into a breathy whisper. "I wouldn't be able to forgive myself _."_

 _And Levi would straight up kill me._

Sierra stopped walking and raised a brow. The setting sun's rays streamed through a series of cut-glass windows bathing the hallway in a soft, rosy light.

"Then it's a good thing I'm an expert at _dodging._ And I wanna see it up close and personal when Hange runs her tests. So prepare yerself kid."

Eren stared at her a full five seconds mouth slightly agape before relaxing the tense slope of his shoulders.

She wasn't afraid of him.

So there was only one question left to ask. Taking a chance, Eren decided to jump straight in before he lost his courage.

"Um, Major?"

Silver orbs shifted slightly in his direction.

"When we're not on duty or in the field, may I, uh..." He chewed on his bottom lip, feeling foolish for even asking such a personal favor. "May I call you Miss Sierra?"

Sierra felt something long dead stir in her soul at the young man's request. It had been ages since someone asked permission for something like a simple courtesy that she pursed her lips in an attempt to suppress a lump forming in her throat. _Get it together Wolf. It's just a title._

Apparently Eren mistook her silence as a negative because he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Sorry. That was uncalled for. I really shouldn't have-"

"I'll think about it."

Teal eyes blinked. _Wait a sec, did she...?_

"Come again ma'am?"

Sierra blamed the sudden throb of humanity desperately pushing against the calloused wall of anger and hatred lining her heart for her response. So she covered by giving a sarcastic retort.

"Did I stutter Jaeger? Don't make me repeat it."

Eren lowered his head, letting his shaggy hair fall over his face, trying to hide the smile spreading over his chiseled face. It wasn't a definite _yes_ or _no,_ but a _maybe._ He could work with that, for the time being.

But the Major's sharp eyes missed nothing and she swatted him on the back of the head. An action that if she'd been a peer, would've been forbidden had Mikasa been present.

Good thing she was on the same level as Hange then.

"Stop it kid. Yer makin' it look like ya won some big damn prize."

The moment was ruined when Eren picked up a set of running footsteps rapidly approach their position with his enhanced hearing the same time Sierra did.

A tall lean man with a runner's build and a thick head of chestnut hair barreled around the corner of the great hallway. The pair were instantly on alert, staring at the stranger bearing the Wings insignia on his rumpled uniform jacket.

"Are-are you Major Sierra Wolf?"

The shorter woman squared her shoulders.

"Yeah. What's the mat-"

"Please ma'am there's no time to explain!" Sweat ran in rivulets down his neck, staining the front of his grey shirt. "Squad Leader Hange needs Cadet Jaeger at the wall immediately! Those titans...th-they're back-!"

"Then what're we _standing here for?_ " Eren growled, teal eyes darkening with anger and bloodlust. "Let's _go_ already!"

"Don't need ta tell _me_ that kid." Sierra gave the younger man a push and he took off, racing pell-mell toward the wall making sure the Major could keep up with his longer stride. As the trio ran, Sierra thought about about-facing and double-timing it in the direction of the military quarters to see Levi before plunging into hell. But she had a feeling this was the start of their true mission. Silver eyes slid closed for a beat before they flew open, hardened into wintry chips.

If they came back alive, Levi was the first person she wanted to see.

...

Back in his room Levi was taking advantage of the rare quiet time. Seated at his desk reading a book he was grateful that he could get off his broken leg, which had started to throb unmercifully when he hobbled from the mess hall to his officers quarters.

And he _was_ engaged in the paperback in front of him, not waiting for a progress report on the breach in Wall Sina, thank you very much.

Nope. The knot in his stomach wasn't due to stress or worry over a sharp-tongued, ill-tempered young woman who probably gave him a run for his money in the profanity department.

And his injury wasn't helping his darkening mood.

A knock sounded at the door, followed by a male voice.

"Captain Levi. It's Cadet Evan Frei. I'm here to make a report."

The short man grunted, running a hand through his messy undercut.

"Get in here and make it quick Cadet."

Frei wasted no time entering Levi's domain, remaining close to the open door as he saluted.

"Commander Hange just sent for Cadet Jaeger to come help with the titan problem, sir. The rest of the 104th are gathering as we speak. He should arrive at the wall within ten minutes. And Commander Erwin is preparing to send small teams out to inspect the Wall for a breach-"

Levi came to a snap decision.

"Get down there and assist Erwin."

Frei blinked and leaned over. Unsure if he heard correctly.

"Sir?"

Irritation flashed in Levi's cold grey eyes.

"Well don't just _stand_ there, you idiot. Get moving." When he saw the kid standing around like a fool, mouth gaping Levi shot Frei a death glare that would freeze hell over. "Oi dumbass! If you ain't gone within the next _two seconds,_ you'll be stuck on cleaning duty until you're _fifty."_

Frei gulped at the sinister aura emanating from the vaunted titan killer. "Yessir! On my way!" He stumbled backward on rubber legs nearly tripping in his haste to obey.

Once he could no longer hear the Runner's frantic footsteps beating a hasty retreat Levi pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to ward off an imaginary headache.

If four-eyes was calling all hands-on deck, the situation on the Rose side of Wall Sina was more serious than he anticipated. The worst part?

His leg injury wouldn't allow him to participate in the upcoming battle.

 _Great. Just great. The one time I'm needed and I can't do a damn thing about it._

And that meant the she-wolf would be caught in the crossfire right alongside the 104th Cadet Class. Which he was expected to accompany soon per Erwin's orders.

Frustrated, he punched the solid wood surface of the desk, scattering papers all over the floor.

"Dammit!" He cursed, clenching his teeth in helpless fury. "Damn this cocksucking mission to hell!"

 **TBC...**

 **Muahaha! Evil cliffie is evil, but things are finally starting to heat up and we're getting closer to Castle Utgard and all the fun times that go with it, lol. Again, big hugs and cyber cookies for the 99 faves, 154 likes and 63 lovely reviewers who make this fic possible and fuel me when I'm low on creative gas. You guys rock! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey guys long time no see! To the 118 faves, 182 follows and 68 reviewers I want to thank y'all for your tireless support and patience. For those of you who've been telling me to 'please update' in the comments allow me to explain the reason behind the lack of updates.**

 **Here's what happened: my laptop died the last week of Oct, so I had to wait for Black Friday to get a new one, only to find it had lag issues. So I went and bought another PC that has a much larger memory and hard drive, and I just got it up and running two nights ago. So now everything's working just as it should be.**

 **Sorry for the delay, but life happens and my old PC decided to nope out at the worst possible time.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review! Here's to ringing in 2017!**

 **WARNING: blood and implied rape of minors. If this is a trigger, read with caution.**

 _ **Underground District – Year 840**_

 _._

 _._

 _Sierra ran, eyes blurry and sweat soaking her skin. Desperate to keep her feet as she used a piece of her dirty shirt as a rag pressed to the side of her bleeding throat. Trying to find a place to hide until she felt she'd given her assaulter the slip. Then she'd take a chance and make a mad dash for the brothel._

 _She didn't know what went wrong back at the mercantile when she was haggling with a merchant for fabrics, but she wasn't going to stick around to find out. New clothing materials could wait. She could go back another time. But not now. Not after barely escaping getting her throat cut by one of the wickedest men she'd ever had the misfortune to run into in her short life._

 _It started like any normal day at the Siren's Song brothel. Well almost normal. Madam Lorelei Axelle, commonly referred to as 'The Ax' had summoned Sierra to her private, lavishly furnished office on the fourth floor._

 _"Wolf, I've noticed the girls' dresses are gettin' shabby. Run to the mercantile and find out the best prices then report back."_

 _She peered at the tall woman who was heavily done up in cosmetics to hide her wrinkles. Secretly eager to get out of the oppressive atmosphere and into the city where at least she'd get to breathe a little easier._

 _"Sure Ax. I'll be back soon."_

 _The older woman pursed her lips at the girl's boldness._

 _"You've got serious lady balls, calling me that to my face, child."_

 _Said 'child' shrugged deceptively toned shoulders._

 _"Whatever. Can I go now?"_

 _"Yes. You may. But be prompt. It will not go well for you if you're late coming back."_

 _Sierra flicked a lazy two finger salute and left the office._

 _Upon arriving at the black market she quickly skimmed through the stalls searching for the least shady looking dealer. Fabrics were hard to come by. She needed to make sure the Ax got nothing but the best deal. Otherwise her runner privileges would be revoked and she'd be placed back working the rooms. Something Cherise agreed with when she told the lifer the madam's trial role for her._

 _She'd just found a thin man with a sharp face that was peddling the wares the Ax wanted. So after a few seconds exchanging rote pleasantries, Sierra began the fine art of haggling._

 _Just then a shadow loomed over her right shoulder. Then she felt the presence of a large man invade her space as the vendor shrunk back in terror._

 _"Oh ho! What the hell's a pretty lil thing like you doing out here alone?"_

 _She turned to face the newcomer. He was very tall and dressed like a businessman, except the bowler hat shadowing grey eyes were ice cold and he wore a harness strapped over his clothes under a long black trench coat. He gave her the creeps, like he killed many people and didn't care if you were a man, woman or child._

 _"Trying to buy stuff pops."_

 _Thick brows raised at her cool tone._

 _"Are ya now? Ain't ya a bit... **young** for that sweetheart?"_

 _Sierra bristled at his patronizing tone, glaring frozen daggers at the tall man._

 _'Who the hell does this bastard think he is?'_

 _That was a mistake._

 _Suddenly she found herself pressed hard against his heavily toned chest with a knife to her throat._

 _"That's NOT how you talk to me bitch."_

 _She fought the urge to struggle and risk tightening his grip. Apparently that seemed to please him because the pressure on her neck subsided just a bit._

 _But the girl knew that wouldn't last._

 _She had to get away from this killer NOW._

 _"I'm gonna ask you again real nice ya little tramp. And this time I'd better get a clear answ-AH!"_

 _Rage flooded his veins as he doubled over in pain from a hefty kick to the balls. Then he snarled as she pinched his wrist, clamping down on a major nerve._

 _His first instinct was to cut._

 _She stumbled away, clutching her neck as he bellowed for reinforcements._

 _"I'M GONNA KILL YOU YA STUPID BITCH!"_

 _Behind the fleeing 11 year old, a massive commotion raged. Shouts of the Central Military Police mixed with desperate screams of the poor souls unfortunate enough to get in the men's way. Guns fired. Bodies toppled. Men shouted and threatened ragged beggars who had no idea why the King's attack dogs were doing this far from the sanitized, opulent surface._

" _FIND THAT LITTLE BITCH! I WANT HER SKANK ASS DEAD! NO ONE MAKES A FOOL OUT OF KENNY ACKERMAN AND LIVES!" She winced at the dark bellow of the man who'd issued the cruel command slash through the smog of the slum and forced her tired feet to move faster. If she didn't find cover-and medical attention-soon, she'd bleed out._

' _I refuse to die like this!' She thought as she cast about for a hiding place. The cold grey eyes of that tall man flashed through her mind. 'Son of a bitch, I hope he dies a painful death!' She couldn't get caught. Death awaited if that happened._

 _Finally, she spotted a stone ledge nestled between two houses in an alley. It was high enough that would prevent anyone grabbing her from the ground and boasted enough cover that no one could reach from the sides and yank her over the lip of the roofs that adjoined the ledge._

 _There was only one problem: aside from a large crate perched at a lop-sided angle that'd been looted there was no other means of cover. So she'd have to stay absolutely still to prevent being seen from the road._

 _There was no more time to delay. Already she heard the hubbub in town quieting as the Police made their rounds. Sierra darted into the alley and paused to rip a larger piece of her shirt off to tie around her neck. Hastily wiping her bloody palms on her pants, she jumped up. Lucky for her, the house had protruding bricks that acted as handholds as she climbed as quickly as she could to the ledge nearly twenty feet off the dirty ground._

' _Faster. Move faster!' Was her only thought, heart pumping at a frenetic pace, feeling warm blood soak through the ersatz tourniquet. When she thought she couldn't summon another ounce of energy, she pictured the evil face of the tall man called Kenny and the wicked edge of his knife biting into her flesh and jumped, barely landing on the ledge._

 _She scrambled behind the empty wooden crate pressing a trembling hand to reapply pressure to her neck. Just in the nick of time. Two Central Policemen entered the alley she was hiding in, and stopped not ten feet from her position._

" _Where'd that little skag get off too? Shouldn't have gone far, the boss cut her real good."_

" _Yeah, but that damn brat managed to get in a cheap shot. Two of them, can you believe that? Threw off his aim. Only got the base instead of across the sweet spot."_

 _The first one who'd spoken had a buzz cut and broad shoulders with a cold, raspy voice and emotionless face. From her perch, Sierra willed her body to remain still and not shake. His partner, a short stocky man with long hair pulled into a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar over his left eye from picking fights in his cadet days snorted._

" _Yup and the Captain's gonna have someone's head if we don't find her."_

 _Stone Face rolled the kinks out of his powerful shoulders. "And I can guaran-damn-tee ya it ain't gonna be me, man. Still can't believe she kicked him in the balls AND pinched a nerve in his wrist. Like what the hell? That's some serious self-defense skills. I mean, you think she knows the fighting arts? Cause no one should know how to do that unless you're trained-"_

 _The shorter man cut his partner off with a flick of his wrist and scoffed._

" _Maybe, but who cares about that? All I know is she's not here, could a bled out for all we know."_

" _You know full damn well the_ _boss won't accept any excuses if we lose her in this maze."_

" _Yeah but what's he gonna do? Scour the ENTIRE Underground just cause some little she-cat kicked his dick in public? C'mon man. Use your head. He's taken worse than that and survived. If anything, his ego took a major hit. He'll be fine. Let's check out the next couple of blocks. If there's nothing, we'll pack it in and move on to the next quadrant yada, yada, yada…"_

 _Sierra waited until the men's footsteps faded back into the quiet hum of the main thoroughfare. Somewhere deeper in the slum someone began whistling a haunting tune, the minor notes floating to join the endless smog and dirt-filled air of the ghetto._

 _Her movements were growing sluggish thanks to the blood loss. At this rate, she'd never make it back from the errand the madam had graciously sent her on. The brothel was five blocks from where she huddled but the ground seemed very far away and Sierra didn't think she'd make it that far._

 _The flapping of laundry above her head startled the girl out of her semi-dazed state. Then a middle-aged woman's face popped out over the lip of the right-hand house. Wide almond eyes took in her frightful state and Sierra managed to croak out "Help me," before collapsing on the cracked concrete._

 _She awoke thirty hours later in the woman's spare bedroom with her neck stitched and bandaged. To her surprise, there were clean clothes laid out on the chair next to the small bed she was laying in._

 _When she attempted to leave the woman-who'd just returned from buying food for dinner-intercepted her on the stairs._

" _You're staying with me until that wound heals child. And you're not going back out on the streets."_

 _She was met with a humorless chuckle for her efforts._

" _Lady, I've got a job to get back to. I'm gonna get it if I'm not back within a reasonable time."_

 _The brown-eyed widow raised her brows at Sierra's nonchalant tone._

" _You're not…by any chance…one of Lorelei Axelle's girls are you?"_

 _Sierra shuttered her silver eyes at the woman's probing question._

" _What does that matter? I don't trust you."_

 _The woman's eyes turned compassionate and she held out her work-worn hands._

" _Please don't go back there sweetheart. I know that place. My sister worked the rooms for the Ax till one of her johns cut her throat. I heard she killed the man after she found out, but it was too late for my poor sister. Besides, your clothes and the proximity to the brothel kind of gave you away."_

" _It's a job lady."_

" _It's going to kill you."_

" _That's not your problem."_

" _It_ _ **is**_ _when children are involved!"_

 _Tired of the woman's self-righteous speech, Sierra pinned her with a withering glare._

" _I haven't been a child for a long time. So save it."_

 _That was her first wake up call._

 _The woman-whose name she later learned over dinner was Annabelle-seemed to have a calling in saving youngsters from a life of crime or prostitution. And from the stories she told the young wolfling in her charge, she was fairly good at it._

 _But not all the kids she took into her care heeded her advice or maternal touch._

 _Sierra was one of those few. Working for the madam the locals named 'The Ax' had squeezed all the empathy out of her girls. Her prostitutes weren't permitted to get emotionally attached to the clients. Love had no place in a house of ill repute. If a girl got pregnant she had two choices-give it up for adoption or abort it. In the squalor and utter destitution that was the Underground, most chose the latter option because nine times out of ten, the father wanted nothing to do with raising a bastard._

 _It was a liability that brought nothing but trouble and the Ax wanted no brats-hers or anyone else's-running around underfoot in the building. The only saving grace was the woman's strict no-rape policy. If one of the girls said a john raped her, he was personally castrated by the madam herself, then banned from the establishment regardless if he was a regular or the occasional pop-in._

 _Lorelei Axelle was a no-nonsense, buxom woman, who stood an imposing six-feet-two inches and all heavily toned muscle underneath her silk petticoats and expensive off the shoulder Capitol dresses imported from the surface._

 _And it was in her brothel, the Siren's Song that girls-some as young as 9-lived and worked till they died._

 _Of course, not all the girls were treated like dirt. Madam Axelle hadn't been in business for thirty-five years because she let excessive violence flourish. Normally, if a worker was killed by a paying john-he would recompense with his own life. She couldn't afford to look weak. Not in the underground. Hence why the locals and even some of the brothel regulars took to calling the blonde-haired blue eyed madam 'The Ax'._

 _Sierra Wolf was one of her highest paying acquisitions to date. And the young girl's fighting spirit was amusing for the older woman to watch. After all, those who struggled the hardest were the most satisfying to break once they realized there was no way out of the vicious circle of violence and depravity._

' _She is young,' Axelle thought. 'The fire in her is fresh, but it'll soon wither away. I've seen it all happen before. No exceptions.'_

 _But in the end, the madam made the same mistake Captain Kenny Ackerman did._

 _They underestimated Sierra's bulldog tenacity and her will to live._

 _She was a Wolf._

 _And a wild animal is much more dangerous when backed into a corner._

 **TBC…**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey guys! *waves* I'm back. Life is starting to get busier with summer coming fast. With that said, there may be another delay in chapters due to me going on vacation at the end of May through June 4** **th** **. We'll have to play it by ear and see how it goes.**

 **Also, to the anon who left a HUGE block of text regarding how you don't like how I'm portraying Mikasa Ackerman so far in the story I'm only gonna say this one time. No one-and I mean absolutely NO ONE-has the right to dictate how I portray any of the canon characters and their interactions with each other and my OCs. If you or anyone else for that matter don't like how I'm handling the plot or the characters or their development then do me a solid and don't read. I'm not twisting your arm. Besides, there's gonna be plenty of time for future interactions between Sierra and Mikasa and they're not going to be pleasant all the time because 1. They're alpha females, and 2. Mikasa is EXTREMELY PROTECTIVE of Eren. Like an unhealthy level of OBSESSED 'I am willing to let everyone else except Armin die' kind of protective. So. That's going to play a huge factor in her 'friendliness' from now on. And in spite of how useful she becomes later in the manga she really doesn't change very much. What I'm trying to say-and this is my PERSONAL OPINION-is this: she's got a stale, one-dimensional personality, not to mention is very rude and disrespectful to others-esp to Levi in particular-just cause he beat Eren in court to save his life. Also, she was willing to let her team mates die just so she could keep Eren by her side. So yeah. How I portray my OCs in relation to the canon cast is completely at my discretion and no one else's. Period.**

 **Anyway, sry about that folks. Didn't mean to go on a rant, but this is the kind of stuff that pisses a lot of authors off, including me. Like if you're gonna be petty, feel free to write your own story. No one's stopping you.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review. Big hugs go to the 138 faves, 209 likes and 73 reviews. You guys rock!**

 **Also, the 'Clash of the Titans' Arc starts here so MAJOR SPOILERS covering Season 2 and the manga will be a thing from this point forward. YOU HAVE BEEN DULY WARNED, SO DO** **NOT** **SCREAM AT ME IN THE COMMENTS FOR SPOILING THE PLOT. This is your last chance to turn back. If spoilers don't bother you, then read on.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wall Sina – Scouting Legion temporary mess hall – **12 hours ago****

Connie Springer let out a huge yawn, hazel eyes glazed over with boredom. It taxed the energetic young man to sit still for lengthy periods of time, and it looked like his best friend Sasha Blouse was in the same boat.

 _Man, how long's Captain Mike gonna hold us here? We weren't in cahoots with Annie._ But of course that was what this was probably about. The brass was trying to flush out any more moles within the ranks but to Connie it was a massive pain in the ass and time-consuming.Unable to take the silence in the spacious mess hall him and his fellow Scouts were being detained he decided to break it by the best method he knew: talking.

"Yanno," he drawled, cheek propped on his hand staring out the window at the blue cloud-laced sky. "My village just happens to be a little more south from where we are now."

Sasha hummed, mimicking her friend's pose. "Hmm. Where I'm from's pretty close too."

Connie sighed. "Why can't I go see my people? Maybe I'll just sneak out after dark."

 _Uh yeah. Let's see how well that works for ya shrimp. And as for why ya can't go see your people is maybe just maybe we're under investigation. Fool._ Reiner snorted internally at the smaller man's complaining, engrossed in the game of chess he was playing with Bertolt. _Damn Annie for getting herself caught! I knew she was too weak to handle this mission. Got too attached to the subjects._

Unaware of the mental diatribe taking place right next to her, Sasha picked up where Connie left off.

"My people told me not to come back home until I'm normal, so…there's that."

"Well, folks where I grew up told me I was too puny to be a soldier. No question I had the brains for it. Was top ten of my class actually. Someone's gonna be eating their words. That's a promise."

He was cut off by Reiner's rough voice.

"Connie," he said. "I'll help you if you really wanna go." _Just so I can build a good cover story. Hopefully Bertl will play along until we can plan our next move._

"Yeah? Why would you?"

 _Why? Because my fellow warrior was foolish enough to get captured. Not that it matters. She's been subdued. This could spell trouble for us later._ But he dared not speak this aloud.

"Doesn't this feel a bit strange? We're on standby in our plainclothes." _Which we're screwed if a situation arises._ "They won't even let us wear our uniforms or train." He rose and walked over to look down at a pair of Scouts in full uniform and ODM gear chatting amicably away with each other. "And to make things even _more_ suspicious, our superiors are armed to the teeth. We're inside the wall. Not the front lines. So who exactly are we fighting?"

He was met with another pregnant sigh from Connie. "I dunno man, maybe they're just worried about bears."

 _Hah! Bears? Inside the damn wall? Exactly_ _ **how**_ _did this retard make the top ten again?_

Sasha couldn't bother summoning the energy to refute how dumb her friend's statement was. "Sure," she mumbled half-paying attention. "Bears."

Reiner scoffed as he resumed his seat. "All you need for bears are guns." _Seriously. Idiots. Both of them._

Bertolt remained silent throughout the entire exchange staring at the chessboard. A good thing since he was terrible at keeping secrets.

Unable to remain upright any longer Sasha laid her head down on the wooden table, eyes dull and mouth agape. Suddenly she bolted up startling some of the others from their conversations.

"Uh…guys I think I'm hearing footsteps."

Bertolt and Connie turned to face her.

"What?" the short teen asked.

"Knock it off Sasha." Reiner chided. "So what, you're trying to tell us _titans_ are here? Come on, that would only be possible if Wall Rose had fallen."

….

At the exact moment the hulking blonde said this, Captain Mike Zacharias snapped to attention on the turret of the barracks, sniffing the wind. Sure enough, the musty smell of titan reached his sensitive nose.

"What is it Mike?" Nanaba, one of the Squad Leaders asked. _This is bad. If he's freaking out like this that can only mean-_

"Tomas! Ride out of here!" Mike ordered his aide, a tall man with a thick head of dark hair wearing a green shirt and Scout uniform jacket. "Take three couriers! Notify the districts." _The odds of there being any titans hiding within the 104_ _th_ _Cadet Corp are low._ He stood there continuing to stare southward, unable to tear his greyish blue orbs from the distant advance of a group of titans. "We've got multiple titans inbound from the south." _Lovely. And I made the cadets remove their uniforms and gear for this blasted investigation._

"Wall Rose has been compromised!"

…

"Look I'm not pulling your leg!" Sasha exclaimed both arms raised to emphasize this was no joking matter. "I can hear something-!"

Her rant was cut short with the sudden arrival of Nanaba landing in the window and opening it

"Is everyone here?"

Krista Lenz rose to address her Squad Leader, fear dancing in her sea green eyes, making her voice emerge small and weak.

"What is it Nanaba?"

The tall woman wasted no time laying out their dilemma.

"We've got company. Approximately five hundred meters to the south and closing. Titans. Heading this way."

Upon seeing the kids' shock she quickly relayed orders as calmly as she could manage. The surrounding districts needed to be warned.

"There's no time to suit up with your ODM gear. I want everyone on a horse STAT. Evacuate every home and settlement in the area. Get to it!"

"The south," Connie breathed, horror and dread swirling in the pit of his stomach. "But…that's-" _where my village is. My people. No. Please…please. No._

Reiner gritted his teeth and turned to Bertolt.

"Do we know if the wall's really been breached?" _Because if it is…we're both in trouble._

There was no more time to think. They needed to move.

"Ride!" Nanaba ordered as her colleagues rode past her in a clatter of hoofs and dust. "I'm sorry but lunch is gonna have to wait." Firing a spurt of gas, she jumped off the windowsill to where Mike stood in a single, graceful swing.

"Mike…"

"Nine of them. In that swarm, up ahead."

She stared at the approaching threat, fighting back panic. _You are an elite member of the Survey Corps. Remain calm. Breathe Nanaba. You're no good to anyone a hysterical mess._ "They must've broken through Wall Rose." She knelt on the tiled roof, chin clasped in one hand. Briefly wishing she had more armed personnel at their disposal. With the 104th inconvenienced without their weapons or vertical gear, the elites were going to have their hands full escorting the kids to the surrounding villages.

"Damn it!" She hissed. "We never even got the chance to figure out what in God's name these things are." _And where the hell are Hange, Levi and Sierra when you need them?! Oh that's right. One of them's got a broken ankle and the other two are way, WAY out of position to be useful. Just our rotten luck._

"Now…it's too late. Humanity is lost. This is the end."

Mike straightened his back, unwilling to entertain such fatalistic thoughts.

"No. Like hell it is. We're not done." _Eren would go into a rage if he heard us right now._ _ **He**_ _wouldn't give up._

"Not yet," he continued walking toward the roof's lip. "A person only loses when they give in. Remember that. As long as we keep putting up a fight we haven't been beaten."

There was no more time for delay. The pair quickly swung down to where their horses waited patiently then took off with the 104th Corps as they thundered out onto the grassy tree-dotted plain. Out in the open, without their ODM gear and paring blades, the cadets felt very much exposed and vulnerable. Mike led the charge as he barked orders to the large group.

"The second the titans reach the woods, I want you to split into four separate teams! Recruits and soldiers alike in each unit! When I give the signal, we'll scatter in different directions simultaneously! Get the word out to civilians! Do not engage the enemy!" Turning his head Mike directed the next question directly to the kids in his wake. "Which one of you is most familiar with this area?"

He was a bit surprised when Sasha Blouse raised her hand.

"Uh me! Sir, my hometown's just to the north of here! I know this region like the back of my hand. Connie too." Her gaze fell on her friend's shaven head. "Go on! Tell him!"

He didn't answer her at first, prompting Sasha to ask him what was wrong.

"My village…my village is to the south." Heart in his throat, a tendril of dread slid down Connie's spine. "That's where the titans are coming from." _Oh God. Please. Let me be wrong._ "I can lead you to nearby settlements. But afterwards…let me go home. Please!" He hated begging but the need to return to Ragako took top priority.

"Very well," Mike said, granting his permission without hesitation. "Guide the southern team, then go to your village."

"Yes, sir!"

Reiner rode up next to him, a resolute cast to his chiseled face. "I'll come with you."

"What?! No, you're crazy! They'll be everywhere!" While he never doubted Reiner's freakish strength for a second, the big man didn't have his gear. None of the cadets and recruits did. And they were heading straight to the source of the mysterious titan outbreak. Connie didn't want him or any of his friends to die. But given the bind they were in the possibility of casualties was high.

But the muscular blond seemed unphased by the prospect of danger. "Think I care? I was gonna help ya get home anyway." _That and I can head off any strange activity should that be the case._ He turned to Bertolt. "What about you? Ya comin'?"

The tall man hesitated a beat before replying.

"Of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Nanaba interrupted the teen's exchange with a short speech on this being humanity's darkest hour. "Look sharp! If ever we needed to give it our all that time is now! Don't lose heart-!"

"They've breached the woods!" A male voice yelled. "The enemy's on top of us!" Nanaba chanced a peek back. Sure enough, the small horde Mike sniffed out in the distance minutes earlier was almost right on top of the outbuildings they'd just vacated.

 _Damn. We need to separate now!_

As if he read her thoughts, Mike gave the signal.

"Scatter! Now! Ride for everything you're worth!"

The riding party split off into four groups designated per the Captain's previous order. Too many people clustered together was a disaster. The less targets the titans had the greater chance someone would survive and report back to Erwin, Hange, Levi and Sierra.

Suddenly the cluster of titans stopped dead at the fringe of the woods. No sooner had a few seconds passed before the creatures started to spaz out. Next instant they were sprinting towards the humans closing the gap fast.

Mike cursed the sudden change. "No! They're coming at us full tilt!" _This is bad, this is bad, this is bad they're all abnormals, gotta do something!_

"Huh?!" Connie said, goggling at the speeding giants.

Someone else cursed loudly. Wide-eyed and out of options, Mike came to a snap decision.

"Gelgar!" He shouted peeling his horse off from the main pack. "Take charge of the southern team!"

"Sir?" The pompadour haired elite blinked at his superior's suicidal charge. "Uh…understood."

"Tell me he's not using himself as bait!" A female elite demanded, dark hair in short pigtails blowing back with the wind.

"Stay where you are! We can't spare anymore soldiers!" Even as he said this, Gelgar felt a sick pit open in his gut. _I've got a bad feeling about this._ "Give him some credit. That man's skills are second to Captain Levi. He'll make it back alive. Count on it!"

The southern team pressed forward, encouraged they would see their superior soon.

Mike, meanwhile, had jumped off his horse expertly weaving his large frame through the trees, feet skimming the ground as if he were on an icy pond. He quickly fired his hook at the back of the first titan's shoulder and launched himself through the air. Yelling his battle cries as his paring blades cut through the titan's nape.

 _One down. Eight more to go._

 **TBC…**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: to those who've said I've been re-writing season 2 instead of original content, please be patient. This chapter and the previous one is designed to only jumpstart my creative juices again. Don't worry. More original stuff is coming. I just needed to give myself a creative jolt to the brain.**

Hange Zoe slipped a double saddle bag loaded with provisions onto the shoulders of her horse, a pensive look etched on her face. Ever since the startling revelation of Colossal sized titans in the Walls and Pastor Nick's refusal to answer her questions she hadn't cracked a smile since then. How could she when humanity was at stake? Their race was at the very brink of extinction and some stupid cultist had the balls to obstruct their search for the truth?

Since entering the stable, she schooled her face into a stoic mask. No use spooking the horses or taking her anger out on them. It was dark save for the steady glow of a single torch lit above one of the stalls. Kind of like her mood right about now.

She patted her horse on the nose, deep in thought as she led him out of the stable. Due to the fact Nick still wasn't coughing up the wall titans secrets and his church's connection to them, he was being turned over to Erwin and Levi's custody. _If those two don't make that bastard talk then I don't know who-_

The door flew open startling her mount.

"Whoa! Whoa easy there boy!" Hange commanded, brown eyes darting to the sudden blast of sunlight pouring through the opening.

"Oi hag. We need to talk."

Hange rolled her eyes not breaking stride as she led her steed out into the open.

"Not now. I've got work to do."

"Like hell ya do." Sierra stood in front of her limbs akimbo and hands fisted on her hips. "Yer leavin' on a titan party without telling me?"

Under normal circumstances Hange would've let this sort of thing slide. But time was no longer on the Scouts' side where too many unanswered questions hung like heavy morning fog over everything. "You wanna come along, grab a nag and follow me. They're already saddled so take your pick."

She was rewarded by a growl and a death glare as Sierra walked by, throwing in a hearty middle finger her way for good measure.

Hange sighed and mounted, trying to keep a lid on her foul mood. _Seriously. I need her to at least **attempt** to play nice. For our sanity's sake. God I'm already getting a headache and we've barely cracked the surface in light of this disturbing new information._

A clatter of hooves and a horse's whicker snapped her out of her thoughts. Sierra drew alongside, stone-faced and in high dudgeon.

"Well what're you waiting for? Let's get to it hag. We've wasted enough time."

"First of all," Hange retorted, not in the mood to entertain her colleague's ill temper. "You need to check yourself. We're heading into unknown territory with this wall titan stuff. Second, since you're a part of the inner circle Erwin needs your full and complete cooperation. Third, you'll be working with Levi closely from now on, so please do me a favor and try not to kill each other. He-along with the rest of the 104th will be right next to Eren almost all the time-including Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert. Please keep in mind, Ms. Ackerman is extremely protective of Mr. Jaeger and will not hesitate to kill you should you attempt to harm him in any way."

Sierra felt a vein throb on her forehead and her grip tightened on Slate's reins.

"Yeah I _know_ okay? Calm yer tits bitch. Ya thought I came to the stables for a damned heart-to-heart? Hell, no. Wasn't five minutes after I was told by some runner titans were spotted inside Wall Rose an' we're runnin' like bats outta hell to get there when surprise, surprise, Asia and Erwin Jr come sprinting outta nowhere yellin' for Eren like the world had ended. Kid wanted me to come with, but I sensed it wasn't time to leave the walls yet. So, I waved him off. Looked kinda sad, but he'll get over it." Blowing out a hard breath, she willed herself to calm down. After a minute of slowing her heart rate, Sierra glanced over at her drinking buddy.

"Anyway, enough of that. Where the hell we goin' exactly?"

"Just trust me." Was the cryptic reply. When she opened her mouth to protest Hange shot her a sideways glare, the sunlight flashing on her glasses. "You can always go with Levi if you like. He's accompanying Pastor Nick for a special trip downstairs to the Underground. Maybe witnessing the poor and destitute will loosen that stubborn tongue of his and he'll give us the answers we deserve."

 _Screams. Blood. Pain. Fear. Smothering darkness._

 _It hurts it hurts it hurts…please stop it stop it stop it STOP IT YOU'RE HURTING ME!_

The prospect of returning to that horrible place of nightmares made Sierra shudder. God, she absolutely _hated_ it when the hag did this to her.

"Alright. But I swear to God, hag. If that Ackerman bitch gives me any fits she's gonna get it. End of story."

 _Heh. Good luck with that._

Hange straightened in her saddle, the leather squeaking under her weight.

"Right. Let's get a move on. We've wasted enough time already. We're gonna be riding on the wagon providing back up. Eren, Levi and the Pastor's gonna be there along with Mikasa, Armin and Jean Kirstein. So stay sharp."

.

.

 **Temporary Scout HQ – Erwin's office**

"Tch. Why can't these sons of bitches give us a moment's peace?" Levi grouched as he closed the door to his boss' office. Clad in the same black suit jacket and pants he slowly limped to the center of the room. He was tired, but that didn't stop the MPs from delivering an urgent summons to appear in front of Erwin ASAP.

"Can you go?" The taller man asked. Fully aware his lethal right hand wasn't at full peak thanks to suffering a broken ankle in battle against the Female Titan mere days ago. It wasn't fair, but Erwin couldn't entrust the task of babysitting Pastor Nick to a novice.

"Like there's a choice," Levi snapped.

"If I may say so sir," said the aide standing at attention in front of the right-hand wall holding a sheaf of papers in his hands. "Very wise we left Mike in charge of the 104th. If anyone can handle the situation, he can."

Erwin turned to gaze out the tinted window. Not wanting to think of the consequence should Mike run into a snag.

"Yes. Let's hope so." _Because losing is no longer an option. We must end this once and for all or die trying._

Levi stared at the back of the Commander's head. Everything was moving too fast. While a fast resolution to the titan problem would be nice, he knew from experience it would be anything but. The closer they got to the truth, the more obstacles would be thrown in their faces.

And he was looking forward to knocking each one of them down.

.

.

 **Open plains – south of Wall Sina**

Mike Zacharias spun through the titan's grasping oversized hand before running up its arm, and slicing its nape with a clean, decisive strike. He landed on the tiled roof of an abandoned structure taking a careful head count.

 _Only four of them left._ He thought musing if he should take the chance of eliminating all of his targets before rejoining the southern team. _Nah. Too risky. I've bought us more than enough time._ Raising two fingers to his lips, Mike whistled for his horse.

 _Still though, that abnormal worries me._ The abnormal in question was huge, bigger than Eren's 15-meter titan form. It continued on its merry way, completely ignoring the human perched on the roof. It was roughly ape-like in appearance with a disproportioned torso, small head, broad shoulders and long, skinny arms that stopped just above its ankles. _The bastard's easily over 17 meters tall. Massive. And it's the first time I've ever seen one covered in what? Fur? It's just lumbering around. Why doesn't it try to rush me? Definitely an abnormal, but-_

The galloping of his faithful steed jerked him out of analyzing the strange creature in front of him.

 _Ah! There you are! Guess I won't have to hold out until sundown after all._ However, that monstrous Ape was far too close to his horse for comfort. But maybe it would ignore the animal and just keep walking-

Without warning, the Ape titan seized his steed and lifted the struggling beast right off the ground as if was picking up a small rock.

Mike gasped at the sudden movement, eyes wide with shock. Unable to believe what he was witnessing.

"What?! It went for the horse?!" _That's never happened before, what the hell?_ Mike drew his blade swiftly. "Ah _c'mon!_ "

The Ape slowly turned to face his nemesis. Flat, deadened gold eyes presided over an intelligent humanoid face and sharp pointed teeth as it drew back its ridiculously long arm that to Mike, appeared to stretch for miles. His horse kicked frantically before the creature crushed it in its massive fist, blood and guts flying everywhere.

He saw what the beast's intention was half a second before it wound up and launched his dead horse at him like some crude projectile. He managed to dodge at the last second but the velocity knocked his feet out from under him and Mike found himself rolling off the roof, dislodging tiles as he fell-

-right into the eager hands of that bug-eyed tiny titan who promptly shoved his legs into his mouth and clamped down.

" **Wait."**

Mike froze at the unexpected sound. Watched as the enormous Ape walked up the last few paces before settling down on its haunches, creating a shockwave that shook the trees in front of it. The most disturbing to the terrified man, was the creepy grin the Ape was gracing him with.

 _Hold on…did someone just speak?_

The midget titan chose at that moment to continue eating its prey. Mike screamed as its strong teeth bit through his pelvis.

" **Hmm. You must not've heard me. I told you to wait"** And just like that, the Beast Titan wrapped long dexterous fingers around the smaller one's head and squeezed, popping its eyeball and slightly crushing its jaw. Forcing it to release a petrified Mike onto the grass, legs twisted beyond repair.

 _Dead I'm dead I'm dead this is the end it's over I am deader than dead…oh God someone please save me!_

" **Now I asked what you called that strange weapon of yours."** The Ape continued in its deep, guttural voice, which was surprisingly clear. But poor Mike was freaking out like he hadn't done since he'd been a cadet.

 _Ohmigod. It's talking. But that's impossible…titans can't talk there's no way-_

" **That thing attached to your waist that allows you to fly."**

 _Dream. I'm dreaming. Yeah. This is nothing but a bad dream. Any moment now. I-I'm gonna wake up._

He couldn't command his mouth to work. His brain was frozen, when just mere moments ago he had full control over his faculties. All that came out was a string of incoherent choking noises. Unaware of the trees or the grass or sky or how unnaturally still everything was.

The Ape reached over to scratch his ear. **"Huh. I'm fairly certain we speak the same language. Perhaps you're too frightened to formulate a response?"** Then it noticed Mike's discarded blades on the ground. **"I notice you also use swords. Fascinating. Must mean you know we reside in the nape. Oh well. Suppose I'll just take it back with me."**

The sight of the Ape's gigantic hand reaching toward his prone position sent Mike into a panic attack, screaming like a wet behind the ears recruit as he covered his head preparing for the creature to crush him flat like his poor horse.

Only to hear a click as his gear was disconnected from his belt with no harm done. Task complete it stood up and started to walk away to wherever it came from.

 _What? It took my gear? Why? What's happening?! WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?!_

He lay there in a twisted heap. Hyperventilating. Trying to make sense of the impossible.

His mind flashed back to his conversation with Nanaba on the roof earlier that day.

" _No way. As long as we keep putting up a fight-"_

Mike stopped trembling. _That's right. I'm an elite soldier of the SURVEY CORPS for God sakes. Not some mewling cadet fresh outta boot camp!_ Emboldened, he reached for his blade, eyes burning defiance. _As long as we keep putting up a fight! We haven't been beaten!_

Mike glared up at the Ape titan's retreating back clutching his sword in a last-ditch effort of resistance. An involuntary battle cry ripped from his throat, blade gleaming in the late afternoon sun.

That proved to be a fatal mistake.

The Ape stopped in his tracks at the man's foolish noise to issue an order to the remaining titans waiting patiently at the ready.

" **Oh. You can all move now."**

Mike gaped as the titans rushed his position. Realizing his error he began a frantic scramble, trying to crawl to safety but his crushed legs proved to be his undoing.

The titans seized him in their horribly strong hands and wasted no time tearing into his flesh.

" _No no! Please stop! Aggggghhhh!"_

Unfazed by the human's frenzied, terrified howls, the Ape watched the gruesome sight unfold, eyes dead. Like a god watching an insect struggle for its life.

" **Ah, so you** _ **do**_ **know how to speak. Hmm, such a clever idea I must say."**

It turned its back and resumed walking, the dead man's gear delicately pinched between its fingers.

Mike Zacharias, he who was second in strength to Levi, continued to be torn apart by the titans.

 _PLEASE MAKE IT STOP IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HUUUUURTS OH GOD PLEASE-!_

Then his torso was ripped in half and everything went black.

 **TBC…**


	24. Chapter 24

**Royal Palace – Wall Sina, present day**

.

.

The interior of his spacious office was far too quiet for Jarell Wolf's current frazzled state of mind. He sat slumped in his chair, head thrown back over the cherrywood back.

 _My sister. I found her. Finally after everyone gave her up for dead. But she's like a wild animal._ He absently fingered his stitched cheek covered in gauze. _How on earth am I supposed to explain the cuts on my arm and face to the King? Sorry sir, but I had a run-in with my long-lost older sister who just happens to be the infamous Titan Ripper and I didn't want to fight her, but she sliced me anyway as a warning?_ He scoffed letting his arm fall limp, wincing slightly at the dull ache in his forearm. There was no doubt if he had the privilege-or misfortune-of crossing paths with her in the future, she would probably kill him.

For some reason that made his insides twist and his heart ache. Would he be able to face her again? _I'm still obligated to the King…but how can I investigate this case with Sierra in the thick of it? I still haven't written to Mom. Or told Aurora and the kids. How? How am I gonna do this?_

The warmth from the midafternoon sun enveloped him in its comforting embrace. Jarell let his eyelids droop, the ticking from the baby grandfather clock situated next to his bookshelf lulling him into a semi-relaxed state. The morning's encounter with Sierra played back in vivid detail, indelibly etched into his memory reels.

 _Fierce silver eyes glared down at him, swords drawn. Fiery hair waving in the breeze twelve feet above his face. Looking at him like he was lower than the dirt beneath his boots. Her scratchy alto growling like a cornered street dog._

" _Die bastard!"_

 _She moved so fast it took all of his combat training to dodge what would've been a pair of fatal strikes. Even though he should've been_ _ **doing his job**_ _and apprehend her, deep down, he couldn't do it. Jarell knew this decision might cost him his position, but…for the love of God, it was his big sister! The one he swore to his dying father in front of the entire family that he would continue to search for until he could bring her home._

" _I'm not going to fight my own flesh and blood."_

 _But she sailed over his head. And God help him, he would never get the image of her landing lightly on her toes in the mouth of that alleyway, like a bird poised to take off. So graceful. So lethal._

 _The magnetism she exuded during their youth was vastly different now. Stronger. Overwhelming. Dominant. The kind that probably had men and women alike inexplicably drawn in despite her prickly demeanor. She always had that effect on people. He wondered if this odd trait was exclusive to the Wolf family. According to his dad, it was said their clan had an unusual persuasive charm that made others follow._

 _After meeting Sierra in that alley his doubts were erased._

He didn't hear the soft insistent knocking at the door at first. Jarell let his grey eyes glass over further trying to lose himself in the memory a bit longer.

 _Wintry eyes._

 _Scarred flesh._

 _Biting steel through his skin. Razor sharp, branding him for life-_

Knock knock knock.

 _Him staggering out of the alleyway into pedestrian traffic after standing rooted to the spot like a damned fool, the coppery scent of blood filling his nostrils. A glaring reminder he had to seek medical attention for his attempt to play peacemaker._

 **Knock knock knock!**

"What?!" He snapped jerking his head up. Furious at whoever it was who _dared_ intrude on his walk down memory lane.

"I-It's Giselle, sir," came the tremulous voice of his new courier per orders of the King. "I brought you coffee, but if you're busy I could always-"

Jarell dragged a hand across his face, wincing when his fingers met his wounded cheek. "Come in Ms. Zimmerman. Forgive my rudeness."

The doorknob turned and Giselle Zimmerman swiftly entered her superior's domain, still attempting to wrap her mind around the fact she had moved up closer to the man she idolized. She carried a silver tray over to Jarell's desk two steaming cups of freshly brewed coffee resting in expensive silver mugs.

"It's okay sir." She offered him a gentle smile. "And I believe I told you to call me Giselle. Remember?"

Jarell blew on the steaming liquid to cool it off.

"Right. Sorry. Everything's kind of…weird right now."

"With the investigation?" She peered over the rim of her mug, olive-green orbs hanging on his every word. "Or is it something more?"

He nodded, absently reclining in his seat.

"Both."

"And you're not gonna tell me how you obtained those cuts sir?"

Jarell opened an eye and she fell silent. "No Giselle. They're not life-threatening so there's nothing for you to worry your pretty head about."

The older girl lowered her head, a blush staining her cheeks. Jarell rolled his eyes and took another sip. _But the truth's gonna come out sooner or later,_ he mused watching tendrils of steam curl past his nose. _I just need to come up with a plausible excuse. And not appear before the King for a couple of weeks-_

Giselle suddenly jerked to attention, coffee forgotten. "Oh, right! I almost forgot to tell you. The King wants a status report on your investigation in four days' time, sir. Even if only to say there's nothing to report he's getting antsy. He and the rest of the MPs and the nobility will want reassurance that this situation with the Scouts is under control."

Jarell froze, coffee cup halfway to his lips. _Four days?! That's not enough time!_ Giselle was too distracted to notice his distress when she dropped another bombshell.

"Oh, and there's one more thing I need to tell you. The Central Police Brigade will also be present at the briefing per the King's request. They'll most likely be assigned to assist your investigation so the more you find out about the Survey Corps plans the better it will go for you Sergeant. And if I may be so bold sir, you may need to concoct a solid excuse for those injuries."

Jarell tightened his grip on the cup's rim, nearly bending the edge. Suddenly he needed to be alone.

"Is my jacket ready Zimmerman?"

She blinked. "Sir?"

"My jacket Runner. What's the status on it?"

"Last I heard it should be fully repaired and cleaned right now. Sir, what's the mat-"

Jarell stood swiftly causing her to fall back a step, clutching the serving tray to her chest.

"Bring these cups down to the galley. Then run over to the seamstress and tell her you're picking up my jacket on my behalf. Go to my quarters and place it on my bed then you are dismissed for the night. Understood?"

Giselle threw a crisp salute.

"Yes sir!"

Once she was gone, Jarell began to pace the carpet in front of his desk, hands clasped behind his back. _Dammit. Just my rotten luck. I've got nothing on the Scouts' next move and with the chaos regarding the Wall, there's no telling what kind of secrets are going to come out._

Not to mention the fact his initial report was due in four days, it was _who_ would be there when he delivered it that made his blood boil.

He'd never liked the Interior Police Brigade and its corrupt bloodthirsty Captain, Kenny Ackerman. The man always gave him the creeps. Even during his cadet days serving under Commander Dok as a Runner, the dark, perverse aura surrounding the tall man made his insides churn. _Bastard might dress like a gentleman but he's foolin' nobody. Least of all me._ Kenny knew he hated his guts and in true elitist fashion didn't give a damn what anyone else thought of the way he conducted business.

It brought back the unpleasant memory of when he'd been selected to join the Royal Guard. Upon his acceptance into the Military Police at age fifteen, he worked another three years under Nile Dok where he met his future wife Aurora Rinehart-a lovely compassionate young woman-at one of the military balls when he was eighteen and she seventeen. The couple hit it off instantly, and were married within a year of their meeting.

Their first child Gunner was born a scant year after their honeymoon and suddenly Jarell found himself a young father with nothing but the clothes on his back and his military stipend-which was average at best-and he couldn't bring his new wife and newborn son into the barracks.

When he heard the King's aides were searching for a new recruit for the Royal Guard, Jarell was pulled aside by Nile Dok who told him he had personally recommended his name and credentials and was now in the running to be considered for the position.

The news left the younger man dizzy. _I could provide for Aurora and the baby. With that salary? No problem. And I can continue searching for Sierra. Keep my promise to Dad. Maybe I'll move Mom into the Interior when I become a Sergeant or Captain. It'll be perfect!_

But this was the Capitol. Nothing was ever _easy_ let alone _perfect._

By the time two months had come and gone he'd fallen right back into his old routine. If it was meant to be then it would happen. Jarell knew he was competing against fellow officers who were-in his teenage mind-way more qualified to meet the King's rigorous standards. While he wasn't a country bumpkin from one of the outlying villages or districts like Shiganshina, being a merchant's son was just a step above the poverty line. There were kids who hailed from powerful families and wealthier districts. Surely they would waste no time throwing their influence around in order to make the cut. Honest men like him rarely lasted long and were barely spared a second glance.

It came unlooked for one lazy morning after the nineteen-year-old was busy filing reports at his station while Commander Dok sat dozing in his straight back chair soft snores filling his opulent office. The tranquil setting was shattered by an authoritative knocking on the heavy wooden door.

Jarell glanced over just as Dok snorted himself awake.

"Who's there?" The high-strung man barked, furiously rubbing sleep grit out of his eyes.

"Captain Solomon Baptiste of the Royal Guard," came a man's low scratchy voice, sounding like he drank heavily or was a chain-smoker.

Both men leaped to their feet, adjusting their uniforms and quickly smoothing their hair.

"Come in, Captain please."

The door swung open and a tall no-nonsense man strode through. Black close-cropped hair provided a stunning contrast to gimlet aquamarine eyes and fair skin stretched over a muscular physique. Jarell had no time to ponder why such a high-ranking official was doing in his Commander's domain. Baptiste suddenly fixed Dok's young charge with his piercing stare.

"You," he rasped making Jarell straighten his spine. "Your name is Cadet Jarell Wolf. Is that correct?"

Jarell swallowed hard schooling his face into an impassive mask.

"Correct, sir!" Baptiste waved off his salute.

"At ease boy." Jarell wasted no time complying with the order. Baptiste grunted then revealed the reason he'd been sent. "As you might know, there was an official announcement sent out by His Majesty regarding several vacancies pertaining to the Royal Guard. I have been sent to formally collect and deliver you to the palace where you will stay until further notice. You will be provided for during your stay so there is no need to bring anything from the barracks. However, there will be several others in consideration for the job, so be sure to bear that in mind. The King will be making the final decision which candidate will join our elite ranks. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Just one sir. If I may." At the man's brusque nod the teen took a deep breath and blew it out slowly.

"What'll I tell my wife? We just had our first child not too long ago, and right now she's not keen on me being away for long hours because of that."

"That's it?"

Jarell nodded. Aurora was a strong woman, but if his duties required him to be gone for lengthy periods, he spent a little extra time holding his young wife in his arms reassuring her that he was going to be safe as humanly possible and return home in one piece.

"You will promise her nothing, because you'll be going with me to the palace immediately."

"But-"

Baptiste glared at him, causing Nile Dok to suck in his breath. _Don't argue with him Wolf. Please. Hold your tongue. If I can juggle the burden of my position as Commander of the Military Police as a married man, you'll have to suck it up and bear it._

"If you're going to make this difficult Cadet, then this conversation is over. By the slim chance your name is selected, you will be at the mercy of the King's whim. His will supersedes any domestic conflict of interest. When one becomes an officer to the King, your time is no longer your own. And because of the demanding schedule, many of us in the Guard are single or divorced. It's impossible to please two masters and it's usually the spouse that always forces us to choose between them and the job. Most of us would rather deal with the King than with a nag. Anyway, enough of that. I've wasted enough time." Baptiste crossed the room on sure, steady feet, his gear creaking as he walked. "Come."

Jarell glanced toward his Commander, who gave him a shrug as if to say _it's up to you kid._

He rounded up all his doubts and fears and herded them into the smallest mental trunk he could find. Slammed the lid shut. Summoned his courage.

 _Remember why you're here. Provide for your family. And pick up where Dad left off._

With that litany running through his mind, Jarell allowed himself to be taken to the royal palace. The process took another week before the six candidates-him making it a round seven-were informed of the King's final choice.

It turned out the selection process was far more ceremonious than he expected. One of the things he noticed on arrival was the set of fresh clothes laid out in each candidate's temporary quarters and the lack of a proper uniform. Upon query, he was told by the soldier assigned to him that the chosen candidate would be issued a new uniform and title bestowed by the King and that he needn't worry himself with the details.

He got the underlying message loud and clear. _Shut up and behave._

Before they knew it, Jarell and his six fellow candidates were being summoned to the antechamber adjacent to the throne room where King Fritz would make the fateful announcement that would change one of their lives forever.

The whispering hum of hushed voices floated into the antechamber, causing Jarell to raise a brow. _Huh. Sounds like a full house out there. Prolly invited a bunch of big-wigs and dignitaries. Lovely._

"Hey," one of the candidates named Trent whispered a stocky male with longish blonde hair, tawny eyes darting nervously towards the yawning entrance. "I thought this was gonna be a private affair, not a public spectacle."

"Well it's the King man, what'd you expect?" Someone else retorted. A female. "Chill out. It's not like _all_ of us are getting promoted."

"Quiet." All heads snapped over to Jarell who issued the curt order. "They're starting."

"Alright boys and girls!" A man's rough booming voice announced to his attentive audience. "The name's Captain Kenny Ackerman, and according to this damned envelope I'm supposed ta give some big ass speech welcoming the newest piece of meat to our ranks or whatever. But since I ain't in the mood I'm just gonna tear this sucker open and get this over with."

Jarell blinked at the man's rude address. Wondering why the King didn't punish him on the spot. _Ackerman? Ya mean to tell me this guy's in charge and not Baptiste?_ Distaste churned in his gut. _And I haven't laid eyes on him. This could be bad._

"A-Ackerman?" Trent squeaked, hands gripped tightly to prevent them from shaking. "The Butcher of the Central Police Brigade? Oh God. Please. No-"

Fear seized the faces of all present. Jarell fought to keep his expression closed. If this was a test then he needed to be strong. _Wouldn't be the first time they've done this. Keep it together Wolf._

"So, without further ado," Ackerman continued. "Let's see who the unlucky bastard is." The sweating teens could hear the crinkle of parchment as the envelope was opened. Then the Captain cleared his throat.

"Cadet Jarell Wolf. Get out here kid! Chop chop!"

Dazed Jarell stared at the short distance from the door to the stage, looking twenty miles instead of twenty steps.

He didn't have time to feel dizzy.

"Oi dumbass! Stop wastin' my time and git out here!"

Mortified, the teen hastily wiped the sweat off his face, straightened his shoulders and marched rigidly out to polite applause.

He spotted Solomon Baptiste standing on the King's left hand side, thankful to see a familiar face despite only meeting him briefly in Nile Dok's office a week ago. But as he stood at attention facing Ackerman the dark aura surrounding the tall, dapper-looking man set his teeth on edge. _Man. This guy's a special kind of nasty. And I'm one of his colleagues? Oh joy._

A perverse grin slipped over Kenny's angular jaw. "Heh. So, you're the fresh meat." Cold, gimlet gray eyes made Jarell feel he was prey being sized up by a predator and willed his body and mind to remain calm. "If you were one of my men I'd have all sorts of fun stuff cooked up but you're in luck. King Fritz wants to keep ya close by him." He thrust the brand-new Police uniform-complete with the Sina Royal Crest on one of the sleeves-at his chest which Jarell cautiously accepted and donned in one fluid motion.

"Thank you, Captain." The court fell silent at their ruler's smooth, well-rounded tones. "You may withdraw." Kenny gave the King a short bow then resumed his position with the other high-ranking military personnel.

"Jarell," the monarch commanded his newest charge. "Approach."

The young man walked forward until Fritz held up a hand.

"Good enough. Now kneel."

Jarell obeyed swiftly taking a knee, eyes trained respectfully on the polished floor. He heard the rustling of expensive robes and the cold touch of the royal scepter on his right shoulder.

"I, King Fritz in the year 848 of our Lord, hereby declare you Jarell Wolf, a member of my Royal Guard in front of God and all these gathered witnesses. From this day forth, you have become a part of a proud elite that have safeguarded the Royal House for many generations. You will have jurisdiction over the entirety of the Walls and its occupants therein. You will be expected to carry out your duties with the excellence demanded of your position. The safety of the Interior and all its inhabitants therein are to be treated with the highest priority. Should the situation arise you will put your life on the line to protect the royal family and any present and future dignitaries therewith." Jarell closed his eyes, slightly overwhelmed by the King's words, but he was no quitter. _Mama raised me to see things through. No matter how daunting the task._

"The life of a Guardsman is arduous," Fritz continued fingers steady on his scepter. "But the Crown demands nothing less than the very best, the brightest minds, the strongest bodies, the most intrepid spirits, and the fortitude of courage under fire. You will only be released from your post if you are physically or mentally incapable of carrying out your duties or killed in the line of duty. Now. By the power invested in me by the Crown and our Sacred Church, I command you to rise, Sergeant Wolf and be welcomed into our family."

Jarell rose to his feet to thunderous applause as he saluted the crowd.

 _Sergeant. This is real. I can't wait to tell Aurora!_

After that, things moved quickly. He moved his growing family into a nicer house. He even got permission to move his mother and younger brothers to the Captiol whenever they wished. And he celebrated his promotion by making passionate love with his beautiful wife.

Not a year later, their second son Zander entered the world. All in all, life was good to the young elite.

But amidst all the chaos, he didn't forget his true mission.

Now here he was, and his quest had finally reached its abrupt end. Sierra was found. But she wanted nothing to do with him. And now he was faced with a looming deadline with no possible leads and an injured cheek and arm.

And Kenny Ackerman was going to be present at his debriefing.

Jarell laid both palms flat on his desk. He was shaking.

 _Okay Wolf. Think. If I was an ambitious Commander hell-bent on my own personal crusade, where would I go next?_

The answer came to him a few moments of panicked thinking later. He started chuckling. Erwin might be a sly fox same as Hange Zoe was, but they were in way over their heads. Not to mention they'd literally came in like gangbusters with a Titan Shifter under his command and left Stohess in ruins.

Running his hand over his face, Jarell carefully peeled the gauze covering the six-inch slash mark over his left cheek.

He headed in the direction of his personal quarters for some much-needed sleep. Tomorrow at first light, the hunt was on.

 **TBC…**

 **A/N: Yes! It's finally done! Over 3700 words of original content as requested. So. Hopefully this'll calm some of y'all down who were yelling about the last 2 chapters being rehashed content. I am going to make this clear here and now so there is no future confusion: chps 22-23 were used PRIMARILY to break an extra stubborn writer's block I was under and get the creative juices flowing again. It wasn't my intention to anger people. I hope y'all understand that.**

 **Also, keep in mind, original material is gonna take longer to bang out so it might take me a bit before posting a new chapter. Also, big hugs to all 148 favorites and 222 follows, holy CRAP y'all are AMAZING!**

 **As always, enjoy and don't forget to review. :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Stohess District – Survey Corps HQ – evening**

.

.

Sierra lounged against the wall, arms folded and eyes half-closed-deceptively calm-as she watched Hange Zoe examine a crystal fragment that had broken off the Female Titan's cocoon under a microscope. The temporary lab inside the Sina branch of Scout HQ reflected the controlled chaos that characterized the eccentric resident scientist/researcher of the Survey Corps. Books were piled in stacks over the table along with scrawled notes lying all over its surface.

Hange had her glasses pushed to the top of her head as she gazed intently at the shard, her analyzing skills working on overdrive as the time crunch grew increasingly audible. While Erwin was going outside to deploy teams to inspect the Wall for a breach, it was her responsibility to lead Pastor Nick and the Shiganshina Trio along with Levi to the Underground District. A handpicked squad was set to accompany the party on horseback as they would ride by wagon.

Everything was moving too fast. While Sierra understood it was all due to Erwin's desire to press what slim advantage they gained with Annie's capture, that did _not_ mean everything would go as planned. She doubted the other traitors-whoever _that_ might be-would come peacefully. It was going to be one hell of a fight to bring them into custody. _From what I've seen and heard, we got lucky with this first one. Now that we've tipped our hand it's only a matter of time before they find out._ Sierra thought, a frown tugging on her lips. She pinched the bridge of her nose, letting out an exasperated breath. _Seriously though. Damn Erwin and his flashy theatrics. Bastard might as well just march down to the city's central bulletin board and post a GIANT ass sign on it with the following message: COUP D'ETAT INCOMING BITCHES. ROLL OUT THE WELCOME MAT._

And more people were going to die.

Which begged the question.

 _Just how far was the iceman willing to go…how many lives was he prepared to sacrifice all in the name of seeing his dream fulfilled for humanity?_

She wasn't sure, but one thing was for certain: she refused to be treated as an expendable pawn in this very real, high-stakes chess game Erwin had set in motion.

 _I suppose goading ole Nicky into spilling his guts is a good start as any-_ but her train of thought was interrupted by Moblit Berner bursting through his boss' lab door. Frantic and breathless as usual.

"Squad Leader the wagons are ready! We need to go. Now!" When she continued to ignore her assistant, he grew even more agitated. "You can finish analyzing that fragment when we get back, please we need to get going-!"

"Quiet fool. Let her be."

He jumped, spinning around at the familiar husky female voice. Sierra Wolf's lithe petite frame leaned against one of the bookshelves

"M-Major Sierra I-uh what are you…I mean-"

Sierra narrowed her silver eyes at the hapless sputtering man.

"Shut _up._ We leave when she does."

Moblit gaped at her for a second before returning to hover behind Hange. Any other time, he would've obeyed her order, but Captain Levi and the 104th were assembled and ready. Everyone was antsy, anxious to be off.

"Squad Leader," he whined, causing a vein to begin forming on Sierra's forehead. "We need to _go._ "

 _God sakes! We already know…you've only said that like, THREE TIMES ALREADY._

Hange must've sensed she was pressing her luck but she kept peering at the crystal shard through the lens of her microscope. _C'mon, c'mon…what's the missing link?_

It was smooth.

Solid.

Unbreakable.

Just like the Armored Titan's skin, but harder.

Kind of like.

Her eyes widened.

 _Diamond._

 _The walls were comprised of colossal class titans hardened skin. A tough smooth, unbreakable shell._

The fragment before her matched the composition of the Wall Titans and if she had to guess, the Armor Titan's skin was probably cut from the same cloth.

Sierra saw Hange come to her 'eureka!' moment as she stuffed the crystal sample into her jacket and race-walked towards the entrance. Without a word, she pushed off the wall and followed, peppering the scientist with questions.

"Well? Spill," she demanded as the trio quick-stepped down the stairs and out into the courtyard. Dozens of mounted riders awaited their arrival, torches blazing in their hands. "What is that thing?"

"I'll tell you on the trip to the Underground." Catching her friend's impatient glare, she held both hands in a calming gesture. "Promise Sierra. You'll get the answers soon."

"I better hag-"

But Levi's smooth, baritone growl dared to interfere as he stood near the wagon with the Shiganshina Trio and Pastor Nick.

" _Finally,_ bloody-glasses," he grumbled, dressed smartly in grey trousers and suit jacket. "We were just about to leave you behind."

"Don't interrupt bastard," Sierra snapped a hard gleam in her silver eyes.

"I don't give a damn, she-wolf," Levi retorted returning her glare with one of his own before mounting the wagon's lip.

"And _I_ don't remember _asking_ your opinion in the first place, prick." The short man chuffed and continued to shuffle further down the wagon's bed before settling on the wooden bench.

Suddenly Sierra became aware that the entire contingent of riders were staring at their brief heated exchange and she glared at the nosy soldiers.

"What the hell y'all lookin' at maggots? Mind ya business!"

Several Adams apples bobbed and the riders hastily looked away from her burning gaze. Then just as suddenly her demeanor shifted back into an impassive fortress with all doors locked and barred.

Eren stared at her, mouth slightly agape. _Damn. Major Sierra is SCARY when she's angry. And I thought Captain Levi was bad._ Despite this, he felt in his bones that she would prove invaluable over the coming days, with her skills and as an ally. He hoped they could become friends in spite of her temper and aggressive attitude.

He snapped to attention as did Armin and grudgingly Mikasa when her eyes grazed over their faces, settling on his the longest.

"Ready kid?"

He nodded, fist pressed tightly to his chest.

"Ready to kick some Titan asses, ma'am!"

She gave him a curt nod, pressing her lips together to hide the tiny, traitorous smirk from curling her lip as she waved for him to take a seat.

"That's what I like ta hear. Get on."

The trio obeyed. Hange motioned the Pastor forward and he climbed on flinching as the mad scientist hopped up to sit next to him chuckling at his pale face.

"Well Nick, I'd work on wetting those lips. If you value your life that is. Trust me, you do _not_ want Sierra cutting loose and going Titan Ripper on your sorry ass. You've got this whole ride, so choose wisely."

Sierra ignored Hange's unsubtle threat, frowning at the seating arrangement. She noted Mikasa's position on the left-hand side and wanted to curse out loud yet _again. The universe obviously hates me today._ Because the only spot open was right next to Levi.

And it looked to be a rather… _snug_ fit.

Sierra briefly closed her eyes letting out a deep resigned breath. _This is Levi._ Her brain whispered. _He won't hurt you. He's not like…them._ She mounted the wagon and made her way to the back. Surprisingly, when she sat down, she waited for the usual, inevitable tension in her gut and mind that accompanied being near a man. But it never came. Her body remained strangely calm. His presence didn't trip any of her internal alarms.

 _See. Told ya. Completely safe. You might wanna work being less hostile to him, yeah? It'll do everyone-including you-a big favor._

Sierra tilted her head towards the sky, eyes half-lidded.

 _We'll see. No promises._

Hange expelled a quiet huff of relief, thankful there wasn't an additional outburst to deal with. She studied her shorter friend, wondering what brought about this subtle change but there was no time to analyze this latest development. The clock was ticking and time was running out.

"Alright! Let's move out!" She barked, glasses flashing in the dying light.

Hooves clattered, horses neighed and the wagon began rolling.

Withdrawing the crystal fragment from her jacket Hange returned her attention to studying it. Sierra tuned out the silence enveloping the wagon, recalling a conversation she had earlier with Erwin before he departed with his squad to observe Wall Rose for damages.

 **2 hours ago**

Erwin Smith remained staring out of his office window. He'd dismissed Levi two hours ago so he could allow the injured man time to make his final preparations. Only his aide remained in the room with him. _This is it._ He mused. _This is my destiny. I will lead the Scouts to victory and Eren will be the key to open this stifling cage and the secrets hidden in his family's cellar. Humanity_ _ **will**_ _prevail and the titans will just be a horrible memory by the time this is all over._ He certainly hoped so. It was the one constant in his life, the drive that permitted him to shut off his humanity and send thousands of troops to their deaths. It enabled him to accept his best friend marrying the woman he loved. He would see his dream fulfilled. No matter the personal or professional cost.

A sharp tap at the door drew him out of his reverie.

"Enter."

"Erwin. We need to talk."

The blond Commander turned to make eye contact with the only woman who could give Levi a serious run for his money in the titan killing department.

"How can I help you, Ms. Wolf?"

Sierra took a step into the room and shut the door, leaning against it with her hand on the knob.

"It's about this mission. So far, we've turned up nil regarding the Wall and we still haven't heard back from Mike or any of his group since they headed south. Something don't feel right and I don't like it."

What could he say that wouldn't sound like an excuse to her? Sorry we sent a bunch of kids to an outbreak site with no ODM gear? Sorry we didn't have time to prepare better because said giants are running around the _inside_ of Wall Rose and are encroaching on the Interior?

"I wish I had an answer for you Ms. Wolf. Unfortunately, since the southern team have been gone longer than they should be is a tad…worrisome. But they're headed into dangerous territory with almost nothing to go on but a hunch. A wild one at best."

Sierra snorted, disbelief oozing into the sound. "Yeah _that_ puts my mind at ease, iceman. You've got no damned clue what yer doin'. Basing a critical mission on a _hunch_ is a move of a reckless fool."

Erwin pinned her with a dead stare. Unmoving. Confident in his dream. But her skepticism was well-founded and he would do whatever it took within his power to quiet her misgivings.

"Maybe so. But it's all we got left to us."

Sierra lingered, unwilling to leave before she spoke the troubled thoughts that'd been plaguing her since the discovery of the Wall Titans.

"Erwin." The seriousness in her tone caught the tall man's attention. "Ya know our ass is grass if we fail. The government will disband the Corps and we'll be serving hard time. Eren will die. No questions asked." The blond began to open his mouth when she continued talking. "But…on the slim, and I mean _very_ slim chance we reach Shiganshina, open that cellar and uncover its secrets, defeat the Titans for good, free humanity from the Walls and all you hope for comes to pass, what then?"

Erwin paused a few beats, measuring his response. She always asked the tough questions when it came to his dream. While he respected his soldiers' opinions and thoughts Sierra was one of the few who injected logic into what she deemed foolish. Not for the first time, secretly wished she was like Levi who served him with blind devotion to the cause.

"Then we'll continue to expand our reach. Reclaim the land that was stolen. You needn't worry Ms. Wolf. Put aside your doubts, and trust me."

"Much as I hate saying this, I'd much rather trust Levi than you. This castle in the sky you're chasing doesn't come cheap."

Erwin shrugged, choosing to let the last part of her statement. He'd heard this statement so many times during his youth and cadet years it ceased to have any impact on his drive. "As you wish."

Sierra narrowed her gaze at the clock hanging on the left-hand wall. _Damn! I gotta get! The hag's waiting for me in her lab-!_

"-just let humanity die! You gotta help us out!"

Sierra blinked back to earth courtesy of Eren's urgent shout. Mikasa wasted no time scolding him and the young man slumped down in his seat, clutching his head. _Hmph. Still hasn't fully recharged his strength,_ she mused before her thoughts were cut off by the sound of a flintlock pistol being cocked.

"Yanno," Levi said, his deep voice low and threatening, as he pointed the pistol at Nick's side. "There are other ways to get you to talk. Granted I might be injured and useless this time around, but it doesn't take much to watch one man. I hope we can settle this without blasting a hole in anyone. Aren't you?" Sweat slid down Nick's face as he fought to maintain his vows and his resolve.

 _Yep. My thoughts exactly._ Sierra felt her insides tremble slightly at how menacing the dark-haired man was at her side. But her body didn't react negatively. It was the weirdest feeling. _Too bad someone like him didn't exist to help me when I needed it the most._ Scraps of blood-soaked memories flitted through her mind uninvited. _Back then…I coulda used his type of strength._

"Levi," Hange interjected. "Threats don't work on him." _Trust me I've already tried._ "However, it seems this priest is capable of sound judgement."

Sierra barely repressed the unfamiliar urge to laugh. _Sound? Really? Hah! The only thing 'sound' is the fact he loves his secrets a little too much._

Hange continued to keep on the verbal pressure, speculating as she went.

"That's why I wonder…what if the reason he doesn't talk is because he might know something. Something more important than the fate of humanity?"

 _If that's the case, then he'll become a liability to us. The longer he stays mum, chances are the King will send his attack dogs to kill him. Can't have a clergyman running around with the Scouts. He might break under pressure._

Eren straightened at his superior's theory but kept his mouth shut. His mind was racing a hundred miles an hour, but without the priest's cooperation, he couldn't voice his opinions. And he hadn't heard a peep out of Major Sierra since they'd left headquarters. He desperately wanted to know her thoughts on the matter but suddenly found himself too shy to find the words.

Armin spared him the embarrassment by clearing his throat.

"Major Sierra?"

"Hm?"

"No disrespect ma'am, but you've been…awfully quiet since we departed HQ. So, I was wondering if-if I could get your thoughts on what's happening."

Eren tightened his fists on his lap. Angry that his best friend _-a timid mouse-_ was asking the question instead of him.

"So?"

Armin blinked at her curt response.

"I-I just thought-"

"If she doesn't wanna answer that's her prerogative!" Eren snapped at the blond trying to cover up his missed chance.

Mikasa leaned forward in her seat. "Eren!"

"That's enough." Sierra commanded and silence fell over the cart. She slouched down, crossing her ankles and put her hands behind her head. "I'm just here for the ride, kid. 'Sides it ain't every day we get to go on a mystery hunt. I'm just tagging along at this point. We're all in the same boat, tryin' ta figure this out as we go." Her brow furrowed as another thought hit her. "Speaking of which, that reminds me." She turned her head slightly in Hange's direction who had taken out the crystal fragment and had spent the past few minutes staring an obsessive hole at it. "You never answered my question regarding _that._ "

"Yeah bloody-glasses. You've been staring at that shard so long, you've started to drool," Levi quipped. "Well? What of it? Talk."

"It's the strangest thing," Hange said lowly, clutching the shard tightly in her hand. Watched as the moonlight caught in its iridescent surface. "I ran tests on it and I formed this hypothesis. The material contained in this sample matches the makeup of the Wall. It didn't disappear when Annie froze herself."

"So, you're saying that piece broke off Annie's cocoon?" Armin asked.

"Yes. It's the only explanation that makes sense. The substance it's made of matches the Wall's surface. Hardened titan skin. Explains why the Cult is so protective of it." She glanced at the Pastor. "Isn't that right Nick?"

The priest said nothing.

Hange narrowed her eyes, a sense of urgency creeping back into her tone.

"Sooner or later, you're going to talk to us. Whether you like it or not. We're approaching the Underground, so prepare yourself. Levi and Sierra will accompany you down. Maybe after you see other people's plight, you'll loosen that tongue."

Sierra let out a near inaudible sigh.

 _Welp. Guess I gotta hold my nose for this. Yay. The Underground._

"Hey Major Sierra?"

She turned to face Eren, staring at her with earnest teal eyes.

"I'm glad you're with us."

 _He actually means it. But this ain't no time to git sappy. I don't do mushy stuff._ She shrugged a well-toned shoulder.

"We'll see about that. There's lots of ground to cover."

Up ahead a row of low-slung buildings concealing a narrow staircase leading to the infamous Underground City drew ever closer. A pang of sorrow gripped Sierra's battered, war-ravaged heart. This was it. A return to the cavern of her worst pain and the main source of hatred against men.

She just prayed she could keep it together.

 **TBC…**

 **A/N: Wow, finally updated lol. Big titan hugs to the 83 reviews, 165 faves and 241 follows. Guys, y'all have really blown my mind with your support and I want to let you know that I'm grateful! Enjoy and as always, leave a review!**


	26. Chapter 26

It was dark and dry in the underground stairwell, but it didn't faze the veterans one bit. Especially Levi. Having grown up in this slum most of his life he knew the ins and outs of the city like the back of his hand. Hange had gone on ahead with Eren and the others to a restricted area for her to conduct one of many experiments on him as the kid mastered his Titan powers.

He was tasked-along with Sierra-with showing Pastor Nick the hardships those living away from the sun faced and their daily struggle just to survive another day. He would see the gross human injustice the Wall Cult and the King was inflicting on society's lowest rung and start coughing up answers.

But if he refused to talk even after seeing that, then there was a problem. Physical threats did nothing to phase the man and Levi doubted torture would be any better. He'd just want to die.

Which brought him back to the younger woman accompanying him. _What's wrong with her? She started acting strange the closer we got to this place._ He frowned keeping an eye on the shuffling, sweating priest as they descended. _Something's up. She's barely spoken a word on the ride over here._ A physically violent, angry Sierra, that was something he was used to and could handle. For some reason, it made him uneasy when she enacted a full-system emotional shutdown and went silent. And the longer the quiet dragged the more on edge everyone else got. _This is freaking me the hell out and I don't like it. And she claims she's just 'along for the ride'? Hah. I doubt it. Something about this place got her shook so what-_

"Focus Levi." He blinked, straightening his dark head at Sierra's low command. What made his gut clench was the lack of bite in her tone. _She's always snapping at me._ But now, she was quieter. Subdued. As if she raised her voice above a murmur someone would overhear. "I know yours is legendary, but boring a hole into Nick's back won't make him talk."

He snorted, attempting to shake the lingering concern that all wasn't well with the fiery haired woman. Instead of the predatory gleam that he and everyone else was used to seeing, her silver orbs were dulled. They looked like twin coins that had lost their lustrous shine.

 _Emotional disassociation. She's completely divorced her feelings from her body._ He couldn't point fingers since he did the exact same thing. Even more so after his squad got brutally murdered by that damn Female Titan-

Images of his friends' broken mutilated bodies flashed through his mental reel like still photographs. _Petra's lifeless eyes stared vacantly at his, blood dappling her cheek, back bowed at an angle it was never supposed to bend, her crimson lifeforce staining the tree trunk where she'd been squashed like a bug-_

He blinked, and with an internal growl, shoved the image to the back of his mind.

"Worry less about me and more on what's in front of us," he said, his deep baritone unusually soft unable to take his usual sharp tone with her. "We'll be at our destination soon." _What's happening to me? Get a grip Levi!_ But he knew now wasn't the time for their usual clashing. The Underground was affecting her in ways he'd never seen before, and against his better judgement, made a mental note to find out why.

 _I shouldn't get involved. It's too risky._

He had a feeling that would be put to the test very soon and he wasn't ready for it.

He was jerked out of his reverie when Nick slowed his pace, coming to a halt at the bottom of the stairs that opened out to the main thoroughfare of the Underground District.

Levi swung his foot into the stunned priest's upper back nearly knocking him into the street. "No one told you to stop. A rolling stone gathers no moss." He felt Sierra a mere two steps from his back and he fought back the tremor of her being so close. Briefly, he wondered if she would touch his back before steeling his mind to the task at hand.

"This is-" Nick breathed in disbelief unable to believe the depth of squalor on display right before his eyes.

Levi was relentless as he put on the pressure, tone low with an unspoken threat laced into it as he gestured to the flow of human misery stream past their position on the stairs.

"Maybe you expected to see something _quaint?_ " Levi said, ice in his baritone voice. Sierra rolled her eyes. _Quaint. Hah. He almost cracked a funny. This place is hell. Literally._ A small, involuntary shudder thrummed through her compact frame. Thankfully Levi was too busy with applying verbal force to Nick to notice. That would've been embarrassing.

"This is what happens when the Walls give," he continued. Sierra gazed over the sea of worn, haggard faces, downcast eyes and drawn lips. Men, women and children alike scurried past shoulder to shoulder, most with only the clothes on their backs and a few belongings, packed like sardines in a can. Sporadic coughing broke the eerie silence. She heard one child call for his parents in despair. There was no answer. He was on his own.

She couldn't see Nick's face but judging from his posture, he was probably in shock. _Yeah. Reality sucks, don't it fool?_ She started for her blade when the man reeled and tried to turn away, but Levi stopped him with a hand to his shoulder.

"No! Take it in, holy man." Grey eyes burned into the taller man's back. Levi was in full predator mode. "These are the faces of human beings who've lost _everything_ they had. Human beings you and your kind _abandoned_ incidentally. Hard to look at I'd imagine."

 _Imagine._ Sierra thought, touching the center of her stomach where a crude zipper stitching her flesh back together had left an angry scar. A brutal reminder of the child ruthlessly ripped from her womb and butchered on the altar of a corrupt policeman who she later killed to avenge her unborn infant. _I doubt he's imagined anything past that stupid church of his. Now that he's with us, there's no hiding from the truth._

"But if the Church had its way, this would be _all_ of us." Levi grew increasingly angry at the pastor's silence hammering at the man's resistance. "Titans would pour in, make a feast of what's left, shoveling man, woman and child down their putrescent gullets. All humanity digested as one."

Sierra felt a vein start to form on her temple. _How in the hell can this faggot NOT see the writing on the wall? Time's not our friend here. Levi's spelling it out for his useless ass and this fool STILL wants to act tough?! I'm gonna break his legs if he doesn't shape up._

If she wasn't so preoccupied, she would've seen the figure of a tall woman peering out from behind the mouth of one of the many alleys crisscrossing the Underground's gloomy slum. Keen eyes carefully observed their every move hidden in the shadow of a cloaked hood.

Sierra placed two fingers on the back of Levi's shoulder, not missing the subtle gasp that left the dark-haired man's mouth. "C'mon man. Let's git back to Hange. She's got a special area closed off not far from here. I promised Eren I'd watch the experiments before we came down into this damned hellhole. So let's go. But I'm warning ya Nicky." The older man gulped audibly sweat making his wrinkled face glisten. "The hag's gonna be pissed when she finds out ya didn't spill."

Petrified at her glacial tone, Nick wiped his hands on the front of his white coat, feeling them shake with fear and stress. This woman terrified him. He'd heard stories about her days as a serial killer Underground, murdering a total of thirteen men-all known rapists including a high-ranking Military policeman-before the cops and the Scouts descended on the slum. Both factions racing against the clock-and each other-to be the one who apprehended the culprit.

Standing at the foot of the Underground passage, with thousands of what his people derided as the scum of the earth-in the near-dark with the only light source provided by torch-he wished the Police had gotten to her first. She would've been executed on the spot. Not for the dozen rapists she killed but for murdering a senior officer of the law for reasons unknown to most of the Interior. Even the Church was kept in the dark. The Military Police-and the secret Central Branch headed by Kenny the Ripper along with the Royal Guard-did not take kindly to the loss of one of their own. What usually happened after the fugitive was caught was nothing less than a revenge kill.

Being recruited into the Scouts had only made her one of the most dangerous people alive. Right up next to Captain Levi and Commander Zoe.

But.

In spite of the extreme peril he found himself in, Nick took a fortifying breath. Repeated the mantra he'd fallen back on the second he made his fateful choice to fall in with the Scouts.

 _I am a Shepard of the people. A Guardian of the Walls and their divine construction. A Keeper of the royal Reiss family, the true Rulers of the Walls and all of Humanity. Should their secrets come to light, there will be terrible trouble and times of chaos for us all-_

He was interrupted by the cold touch of steel prodding into his lower back.

"Move, holy man." Sierra commanded.

Bowing his head, he began to walk, having no choice but to obey.

 _I shouldn't have come. This is dangerous…the King is surely to get wind of this…and then-_

But it was too late.

He was trapped by his actions, but not his words.

Not yet.

Meanwhile, Levi kept pace with the taller man with one thought whirling through his mind.

Sierra had _touched_ him. Of her own volition. Granted it was a light one-barely there-but he felt it. For her to do that-given her violent tendencies and long history of trust issues surrounding men-took a lot of guts.

But still.

It was a small step in the right direction.

He'd take it.

.

.

Giselle Zimmerman gingerly inched her cloaked head back from around the corner of the dirty alleyway from where she'd been observing the trio in question. Pastor Nick's distinguished robes and outercoat made him stick out like a sore thumb in the parade of human misery streaming past the stairwell. Captain Levi-dressed in a suit with that ever-present cravat-appeared not to be wearing any combat gear. The only one dressed for battle was the short fiery haired woman wearing a purple V-neck shirt with the standard tan jacket and black pants with matching knee-high boots.

In several quick strides, she walked up to her boss standing deeper in the alley-taking care not to muss her tan pants and cream blouse with a maroon-colored corset-leaning against a squat house with dirt caked on the foundation and spots of what appeared to be dried blood. The alley itself was worn and well-traveled with random objects strewn haphazardly at random intervals along the way. Crates. Abandoned toys. Moldy food. Crumpled and torn papers everywhere.

Sargent Jarell Wolf lounged against the wall of the dilapidated house, dressed in an ultramarine button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows-with the top two buttons undone and wearing his bolo tie that had a jade stone the only thing that would indicate his senior rank-along with a dark suit vest, black pants and sturdy boots. Over all of this he and Giselle wore their anti-personnel vertical maneuvering equipment-the gear worn by the Central Branch and the weapon of choice for capture-stealth missions in the Underground. He would've preferred the updated ODM gear the Interior engineers had completed and were awaiting approval from the King for the Guard and Anti-Personnel Control Squad's future operational use, but it was too bulky and would tip off their enemies that they weren't just another pair of tourists. A charcoal newsboy cap completed his business-casual look.

Giselle sidled up next to the tall man who dipped his head. Putting her mouth next to his ear, she spoke just loud enough for his sharp hearing to catch and it wouldn't be overheard by the crowd filing past the alley's mouth.

"Well sir, it looks like your hunch was correct. The pastor is definitely in cahoots with the Survey Corps. And Captain Levi and your sister are accompanying the fugitive. Their current destination is unknown."

"You don't say," Jarell mused, closing his eyes as he absorbed his Runner's report. "Well then. This has definitely taken an interesting turn."

"So what do we do?"

"Nothing. We stay the course. Find out what they're up to."

"But Sarge, I told you their destination was-"

"Unknown. I heard you the first time Giselle," Jarell retorted rubbing his eyes. "But they're not going back up to the surface just yet. If Levi and Sierra are hanging around the pastor, chances are their job is to put pressure on him. Which leads me to believe he's going to eventually crack and give up a bunch of sensitive materials regarding hidden truths long buried. And we can't afford that to happen."

Giselle's olive-green eyes widened at her boss' words. "If that's the case then…then that means-"

He nodded, slate orbs lost in thought.

"Yep. Bad times all around." _Lovely. Just what we need…a senior member of the Cult going off the reservation. Now that he's been exposed to the harsh conditions downstairs, it's only a matter of time. We need to stop this before any damage is done._

"On the other hand," he continued staring at the poor and destitute streaming by. "This'll work nicely for my report to the King. But that means the Central Branch is gonna get involved and then Fritz will most likely than not force me to work with Kenny the Bastard and his merry gang of murderers."

Giselle nodded in support, knowing full well her boss' extreme dislike of the dangerous Captain Ackerman and his brutal methods. The man scared her to death and she was thankful the King assigned her to be Sergeant Wolf's aide. In a world full of sharks, he made her feel safe.

He gently touched her shoulder reorienting her to the present.

"Come. Let's follow them."

He began walking towards the opening with slow, authoritative strides. Giselle started to follow, but the reality of the situation was starting to hit her. Fear crept into her bones and she began to panic. Her steps faltered and she found herself bracing against the grimy surface of the house next to her with the palm of her hand, breath coming in short, shaky gasps. She was trying her hardest not to hyperventilate, but it wasn't working. _We're going after them. Levi. Sierra. The pastor. The Scouts. We're actually DOING this. For real._ She didn't realize how badly she was shaking until a strong, warm palm enveloped her cold hands, while a powerful arm wrapped around her quaking shoulders.

"Giselle. Look at me." Slowly, she obeyed locking eyes with Jarell's calm, steely orbs. "Relax. Take slow, deep breaths." He needed to work fast to dispel her mounting fear or she would be rendered catatonic. He couldn't afford his right hand becoming a head case. Her reaction was typical of someone not exposed to the city's nasty underbelly. This was no routine arrest or accepting a bribe. This was a complex, high-stakes mission with highly-trained butchers as their targets and a Titan shifter thrown into an increasingly volatile mix. She did as he instructed, breathing deeply through her nose and out through her mouth. He had her repeat the process several times till he was satisfied she wasn't going to pass out.

"That's it sweetheart," he encouraged his trembling aide, rich baritone low and soothing. "Breathe out your fear. Let it disappear into the shadows. There's no room for that where we're going."

Giselle leaned into his touch, letting her heart rate calm. Licking her lips, she stilled then straightened her spine. Jarell released his grip, and she immediately felt the loss of warmth. She bit back the urge to beg him to hold her hand again. He was right. They had a job to do, and here she was behaving like a snot-nosed cadet.

"You good?" Once again, his low voice worked wonders, soothing her anxiety. "You with me?"

She nodded and took a step away from him then turned to face him proper. She was still a bit pale as she saluted but this was familiar, her fist pressed against her heart.

"To the end, sir. I apologize for that show of weakness. It won't happen again."

He gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't apologize for being human, my dear. If you start feeling faint or have another panic attack, let me know. We both need to be sharp and alert at all times. Or we'll die. And we can't have that. Now then." He turned toward the streaming mass of human misery and offered her his arm. "Shall we be off?"

Giselle wasted no time slipping her hand into the crook of his arm, immediately feeling safer. _This,_ she thought, _is the reason_ _why he's a part of the Royal Guard._ Very few cops possessed her superior's mental and physical fortitude and the elite position he held at a fairly young age without sacrificing his humanity and moral compass spoke volumes about his character. He was a strange mix of noble, humble, compassionate and being tough as nails when the chips were down. He kept his cool under duress with steel in his spine. Something she needed to implant into her system quickly. Things were going to get tougher-and more life-threatening-from here on out and she couldn't afford to be a liability.

She gave him a watery smile.

"Anywhere with you, Sarge. Lead the way."

The pair eased into the pedestrian flow that had thinned out somewhat since they'd been talking. To the average joe, they looked like a merchant and his wife touring the streets. 'Going slumming' was the proper term for wealthy surface dwellers who made a habit engaging in such activities. No one would dare approach due to the combat gear they were wearing.

Jarell paused at a stall that sold men's clothing. A long black leather duster that seemed to be his size hung on a peg near the makeshift wooden countertop.

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for three people." He gave a brief physical of Levi, Sierra and Pastor Nick. "They're friends of mine. I was wondering if you've seen them."

The vendor-a balding middle-aged man missing two fingers on his right hand-peered at the younger man through hooded eyes. "Ah, yessir I know jest the ones. Ya jest missed 'em." He jerked a thumb in the direction the pair was currently traveling on. "They went thataway. Keep walkin' an' yer gonna run into them fer sure." He turned to straightening his wares on the back wall, talking as he went. "Seems there's a massive Scout mission underway and they're cooking up somethin' big. Like I said, jest keep following the main drag and you should find 'em easy-hey!" A slight rustling interrupted his flow. "Where ya two off in such a god-awful hurry?"

But the sharp-dressed couple was gone. The man turned away, mumbling under his breath about impatient youth and slumming for sport as he withdrew a cigar and lit up.

He didn't notice the duster was missing from its hook.

 **TBC...**

 **A/N: what it is, guys! It's your girl Risa and yes for those who're wondering-that is my pseudonym-not to be confused with my site name, ice shredder. Anyway, long story short, I chose this because I want my readers to be more at ease when addressing me in the comments and in shout-outs to loyals. These are people who regularly leave thoughtful, positive reviews on my stories and those I personally PM away from the review thread to share theories and head canons no matter how crazy they get, lol.**

 **But anyway, enough of that. Special shout outs go to the following loyals:** **Kiyunni** **,** **Purple-Rose98** **,** **Savage Kill** **,** **Umbra Sequuntur Somnia** **for their fabulous feedback and the 87 reviews, 180 faves and 256 follows. You guys rock! As always, enjoy and don't forget to review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**WARNING: rated 'M' for brief descriptions of underage sex with a minor and some graphic violence regarding male gentials. Proceed with caution if you are sensitive, squeamish, or easily triggered.**

.

.

 _Underground District – Siren Song Brothel, Year 841_

 _It was loud and smoky inside the fully stocked bar of the Siren. Elites and lowlifes alike gathered around the plank tables and the polished oak countertop, its surface stained with water rings and ashtrays half-full of cigarette butts. Heaven forbid someone dirty the floor or counter with the knockoff ash. Ax would raise hell on any soul who tried. She was adamant on keeping the front of the establishment clean. The nasty was reserved only for the brothel rooms and private suites when-after a john's session was over for the night- staff went and made sure all beds had fresh sheets. Just because she ran a house of ill-repute didn't mean the Ax was going to let the place become scuzzy and run-down. Not when certain men made her some serious coin on the regular. Certain_ _ **wealthy**_ _men who had money to spend and were into some serious kinks._

 _One of them had a Lolita fetish. He wouldn't accept a session if the girl was older than fifteen. His name was Vice-Captain Derek Ambrose, tall and well-built with a thick head of chestnut hair, tawny eyes and lightly tanned complexion. As a member of Captain Kenny Ackerman's squad, he enjoyed perks not normally afforded to regular police men. One of those was to make special trips to the Siren's Song when not on duty-an activity he kept from his wife of ten years and their two daughters. Only Kenny knew of his rather…singular tastes and thus far hadn't interfered with them at all. When he broke the news to his boss, the scary man laughed it off and slapped him on the back._

" _Everybody's got their ways of blowing off steam, man. Scratch your itch however ya damn please. I sure as hell ain't gonna report ya."_

 _And with his superior's twisted blessing, Ambrose took his leave, thanking his lucky stars the Captain wasn't one of those uptight, self-righteous wet blankets who tried to impose their old-fashioned morals on the populace at every turn. Thank God for small miracles. In a world where the weak died and the strong lived, there were far worse things out there than getting off on-and inside-young pussy. His wife was one of those types. She'd kill him if she found out his affections had shifted and was no longer faithful to their marriage vows for the last couple of years._

 _He was at the bar, polishing off his twelfth shot of the night. Good thing he could hold his liquor. The brandy he was drinking was top-shelf and very pricey. Warmth buzzed though his veins as he set the glass down on the counter._

" _Hey! You there!" Ambrose hollered at the slim young woman who was standing behind the bar serving the clientele. He dropped a few gold coins on the worn counter. "For the drinks. Tell Ax I'm headed to my session."_

 _The girl-a slender pretty thing no more than sixteen nodded her head-ponytail swinging with the motion as she pocketed the money. "Yes sir. I'll let her know."_

 _Ambrose leered at her, depraved eyes lingering on her breasts before taking his leave. 'Nice tits,' he thought as he strode towards the rear of the brothel. 'Pity she's too old.' His girl was downstairs in the basement level where part of it had been converted into a dungeon. The young female in question was one of his favorites. Sierra. What a pretty name for someone so defiant. He requested her for several reasons: her fiery hair, piercing silver eyes and feisty spirit. It was rare to find such a person who fought him at every turn. He wanted to wear her down. Break her spirit. Only then would he move on to another conquest._

' _Betcha the bitch learned her lesson last time,' he thought a cruel smirk twisting his lips. 'I ain't gonna be saddled with no bastard child.' It was for this reason he made sure to carry a condom from now on. He didn't want to go through a repeat trip to the abortion clinic with another unplanned pregnancy._

 _He made a sharp right turn and walked down what appeared to be a deserted hallway. Rich paneled wood and gilded edges with rich carpeting lined this corridor. But that was the extent of the façade. At the end of the blank wall that seemingly led to nowhere was a hidden passage that led to the basement. Its entrance was hidden behind an ornate painting of Stohess and Wall Sina. Only VIPs were permitted past this point. Ax didn't give this location to johns paying for a quick romp in the sack. This was for clients with highly specialized tastes. Everything from swinger parties to BDSM to sexual role-play could be carried out in relative comfort and privacy._

 _A few strategic movements later the painting slid aside to reveal a stout wooden door with a thick iron handle. Ambrose quickly stepped through locking the door with a key that not only would ensure complete privacy, but that his plaything couldn't escape during their play._

 _The basement opened up into a massive dungeon. Implements of every description hung from pegs driven into the walls. A total of seven rooms were decorated in shades of red and black. Three of these were designated 'Red Rooms of Pain'. It was in one of these rooms that his favorite toy sat waiting for him on the double bed dressed in revealing Lolita getup._

 _But Ambrose was so buzzed, he failed to notice her posture was anything but submissive: the cold gleam in arctic, silver eyes. The way she concealed her hands under her skirt, hiding them from his sight. The coiled arch of her back, a predator poised to strike on her unsuspecting prey._

" _Hi Daddy." The practiced flutter of eyelashes and innocent looking outfit concealed a cold ripper's rage. "Rough night?"_

 _Ambrose blinked, confused. The chit walking towards him on her knees, short skirt and backless halter top rustling with her movements, had never attempted to seduce him before. Not that he wasn't complaining. Maybe she was finally starting to realize who was boss._

" _Yeah, you could say that. So," he smirked trying to reassert his dominance, to sound commanding, but the light slur in his voice nullified the desired effect. "Seems like you learned your lesson. No more accidents." He lowered his zipper, letting his stiff member spring out of the confines of his boxers. "Open wide. Daddy's been itchy all night."_

" _Suck."_

 _She lowered her lashes, pushing out her bottom lip and slid off the mattress. Ambrose braced himself against the bed frame eyes fluttering shut preparing to enjoy a long night of pleasure._

 _A small hand began to massage his member, causing a low moan to escape his throat when her lips closed around the tip._

" _Yeah. That's it. Suck it, bitch. Make Daddy proud."_

 _She obliged, slowly taking more of him into her mouth while stealthily removing an edged knife that she'd stolen hours prior from the implement wall._

 _Sierra brought the sharpened blade up to his dick and sliced it off in one swift stroke. Dark arterial blood gushed from the gaping hole in the man's crotch._

 _Ambrose grunted, the alcohol he imbibed earlier delaying the searing pain by a few precious seconds. Sierra gave him a hard kick in the crotch, shoving the bigger man off his feet and onto the mattress._

 _Before he could register what happened she produced a wooden bat hidden under the pillow and bashed him over the skull._

 _Ambrose's limbs went slack, knocked out cold._

 _Blood continued to pour onto the comforter._

 _Sierra's face was like stone as she proceeded to bind the unconscious pedophile's hands and feet to the bedposts with sturdy black rope._

" _Suck on that. Bastard."_

 _She hopped off the bed and reached underneath, pulling a pack filled with clothes, several loaves of white bread fresh from the oven, dried meats, a skin of wine, and a bottle of scotch. A fat money purse containing several thousand gold coins-three months wages had been placed with care near the bottom of the bag._

 _The twelve-year old shucked off her bloody Lolita outfit and quickly dressed in her travel clothes: black pants, dark green t-shirt and a brown leather jacket. Sierra heard her quarry groan as he slowly came to. She continued to don a stolen ODM harness taking her time with the straps._

" _Hrrrggh. Wha-what? Happened? What's goin' on?"_

 _A pair of tall boots went over her socks, laces knotted tight._

" _Oi!" Ambrose began to struggle in the restraints. "What th' hell-AGGGGH!"_

 _Quick as a flash Sierra was back on the bed, hands wrapped in strips of her soiled Lolita skirt. A harsh kick to his groin ripped a pained shriek from her victim._

" _Shut up," she growled brandishing the knife in front of his face. "You're gonna die soon, so listen to me. See that hole?" Trembling, Ambrose followed the gleaming blade to where she pointed. Right at his crotch where he noticed his dick was missing._

 _He screamed. The girl viciously backhanded him across the face, choking off his cry. She thanked whatever higher power existed that the red rooms were soundproof. No one would notice anything amiss until it was too late._

" _I_ _ **told**_ _you to_ _ **shut up."**_ _Her voice was a predator's purr, laced with venom. "This is for killing my baby." She picked up his severed member and began bringing it toward his mouth._

" _No," he whimpered, whole body shaking violently. "Nonononono-"_

" _Open up," Sierra commanded. The ambient light had caught her silver eyes which had turned an eerie shade of arctic white. "Enjoy the last meal of yer damned life."_

 _He clamped his lips shut, shaking his head, tears and snot streaming down his face and chin._

 _She stabbed him in the nipple prompting the dying man to scream, though due to blood loss, it was weaker than the first few times. Just as quickly she stuck another blade to his throat, the metal frozen solid._

" _Open, asshole." This time Ambrose had no choice but to comply._

 _She wasted no time shoving the bloodied member down his throat. Since he was a considerable size, it didn't fit all the way in. No matter. It would all be over soon._

 _Sierra held the severed organ down his throat for several seconds. Watched as his face started to turn purple from lack of oxygen. She suddenly yanked it out causing the man to throw up._

 _Ambrose coughed and spluttered, chunks of vomit running down his chin. "Ma'am! Ma'am please!" He rasped, sobbing brokenly, begging for his life. "I got…I gotta family…wife…two girls...please-"_

 _A spurt of hot rage washed over Sierra at that stilted confession. Without a flicker of remorse or hesitation, she pinched his mouth open and shoved his dick back down his throat. This time she applied her entire body weight clamping down with both hands._

" _Ya mean ta tell me," she growled, eyes burning with hatred and anger. "That you got a wife and spend yer off time banging underage girls? I bet yer daughters ain't much older than I am. That right? Ya get off sucking young pussy?" Her face contorted in horrible fury. "YOU SICK, TWISTED SON OF A BITCH! DIE!" She pushed down harder. His limbs began flailing, but to no avail. "DIE! DIE! DIE!"_

 _Finally, after thirty tense seconds she felt the disgusting pedophile lose the game of life. A perverse sense of relief welled up inside and she cautiously lifted her vice grip on the monster's face._

 _He was dead. Thank God for that. He wouldn't be molesting any more girls or killing their babies ever again._

 _A quick search of his pockets came up with his wallet with a large lump sum in gold coins, along with a few jewels and silver coins. She wasted no time stripping him of anything of value, hiding her findings in her clothes._

' _I gotta get outta here.' She thought as she emptied a stolen keg of black gunpowder over his mutilated corpse and trailed it out the door into the dungeon. He carried a brace of fancy flintlock pistols which she'd thrust into her belt. There wasn't much time. She had to be long gone before this was discovered._

 _Before lighting the match, Sierra went back behind the torture rack and emerged with the ODM gear and blades attached to the harness. A serrated knife in its sheath sat attached to her thigh. Now she was ready._

 _The sharp smell of the wooden match being struck was to Sierra, the sweetest aroma. She dropped it on the trail of powder. Instantly, the combustible material ignited, sending the flame speeding along the thin, black rail towards its final destination. Before it was halfway to the red room Sierra was gone, leaving the dungeon door ajar behind her. She sped on cat feet down the dead end hall and looked both ways._

 _Seeing no one she summoned all the stealth she could muster. There was a secret side exit located near the rear of the brothel that only the lifers knew about. Cherise had shown her several times, just because she wanted the young girl to have an escape route should the need arise. That knowledge was finally paying off._

 _Behind her, Sierra could smell smoke. The fire was spreading. She had to hurry. Someone would be along any minute._

 _Finally, after several agonizing minutes she located the side door and slipped through just as someone was coming down the hall._

 _She was picking her way through the short passage when she heard the young prostitute scream for help upon discovering the basement was on fire._

' _Sorry Cherise,' she thought as she pushed open the exit, and stepped out into the back alley that ran the length of the building screened by an eight-foot wooden fence. 'But I gotta do this.'_

 _She pointed the arrows of her stolen ODM gear towards the nearest building and fired the hooks just as the commotion from the brothel began to reach a fever pitch. The girl shot off into the darkness leaving the brothel and its workers to their fates._

 _The Ripper had been born._

 **Underground District – present day**

.

.

"Once we leave Hermina, we'll be in Titan territory proper." Hange Zoe explained to Eren-clipboard in hand-as the pair made their way to a recessed stable where Moblit Berner stood waiting for them. Torches lit the outer plaza and the rest of the Scout troop that accompanied the 104th Squad were busy going about their tasks or took turns on guard duty outside the inner room.

Before they went in Moblit stopped them with a question.

"Hey Eren, you well enough to ride a horse yet?"

"Yeah, should be able to manage one without a hassle," he replied with a slight bite to his voice. _I hope Captain Levi and Major Sierra are okay. She promised she'd be present when the Commander runs her tests._ He was also curious what she would do while he was in Titan form. For some reason he couldn't explain, she was someone who commanded his respect and deference the moment he laid eyes on her in that ruined, smoky street the day they captured Annie. Only Captain Levi and Commanders Erwin and Hange were the other three whose presence and rank commanded that special honor. And if the Captain and Major were working together, he-along with the rest of the gang-would be seeing her often. Something he was not averse to. If something happened to either Hange or Erwin-or God forbid-Levi, she would be the commanding officer.

 _Guess I'll have to wait and see._

"Saddle up then soldier," Moblit commanded. "There's a mount waiting for you on the left lift."

Eren wasted no time doing as he was told.

"Right."

They'd barely gone half a step when Hange stopped in her tracks. As if on cue, Nick, Levi and Sierra entered the supply room. Both elites were not happy with their charge.

 _They're back already? Hmm. Ole Nick doesn't look so hot. Looks like seeing the oppression of the people firsthand might've got to him. Let's see if he'll spill the beans now._

"Section Commander we're pressed for time," Moblit reminded his boss. Just beyond him, Eren, Armin and Mikasa stood at the ready.

"Uh, thanks Moblit," she replied mind already on interrogation mode as she jogged toward the trio, her trusty clipboard tucked into her elbow. "Give me a sec."

"So," she pressed the haggard priest. "Seem to like it by any chance?"

Nick slumped his shoulders but said nothing. The man's silence only served to infuriate the scientist. Next to him Levi and Sierra glared daggers at the holy man. _Damn it._ Sierra fumed. _This bastard's a piece of work._ She _really_ wanted to break his legs now.

Hange drew in a deep breath, her glasses flashing in the torchlight.

"Ah _damn_ it! This isn't some spiritual exercise! There are lives on the line!"

 _Yep. Told him she'd be pissed._ Sierra thought smugly. _His funeral if he keeps playing tough._

"Alas I have no choice," Nick replied eyes downcast but holding steadfast to his vows. "Neither myself nor those who believe are at liberty to speak the truth."

"Fat lot of help you are!" Hange snapped, teeth bared at the pastor. "Thanks for keeping us company! It's been fun!"

"I'd offer my help," Nick interjected softly catching the tall woman off guard. "But a duty as great as this one is beyond me."

Sierra raised an eyebrow. _Okay…so why are you even here if ya can't help?_

The priest continued to offer-in Sierra's mind-a litany of excuses. "The order of the Walls abides by the sacred will our faith commands us to obey."

"Who's sacred will?" Hange demanded. "You mean like God or something?"

Sierra scoffed. _What does God have to do with ANY of this mess?_

"I can't answer that."

Sierra opened her mouth, ready to unload both barrels into his chest.

"But what I can do is provide you with a name. An individual who the sacred will in its divine wisdom instructed us to monitor."

Sierra hadn't realized she'd sidled closer to Levi than she normally would've, so engrossed to hear what name the priest was about to divulge. If _he_ wasn't going to talk, then maybe whoever this mystery person was then they could finally get this show on the road.

"Monitor?" Hange asked, confused as to the new direction the conversation was going. Luckily Nick was all too willing to give up this piece of information. It would take the heat off his back temporarily, but he knew it was a matter of time before they went after him again. _At least I'm not in jeopardy of violating my sacred vows._

"It's a person you know. Someone who enlisted with the Scout regiment as of this year."

Eren perked up, a soft gasp leaving his lips. Sierra cocked her head. _Finally. We might be getting somewhere._

"A child by the name of-"

Suddenly the door to the room burst open and Sasha Braus walked in clutching a rolled-up paper to her chest.

"Important message!" She announced in a loud voice. "I'm with the 104 Cadet Corps. Oh and my name is Sasha Braus!" She stopped upon realizing no one was listening to her.

Armin and Eren gasped in shock at the name Nick revealed. Sierra and Levi stood rooted to the spot, stunned speechless.

"N-no way!" Eren breathed out. Mind reeling unable to process his disbelief at the bombshell that had just been dropped. _It can't be true. Not….her!_

"Who?" Hange asked, scrambling to understand why the kids were reacting so strongly.

Sasha apologized for interrupting still clutching the message in her fist. "This is for you, Section Commander."

Nick stood like a statue, but his tone conveyed urgency.

"You must find her with all haste. She is the key. She may know things we understand, but poorly. And with that we come to the end of what I'm free to share." For the first time since entering the room, the priest finally lifted his head to take a deep breath. "The rest I leave in your capable hands!"

Hange wasted no time putting the pieces together. "But if-if she's in the 104th Cadet Corps she's at the front lines right about now."

Sierra clenched her fists. _Damn it! If she dies, we're out of luck! We gotta haul ass and find her!_

"Then let's go!" Eren barked whirling to run for his horse. "Come on! There's no time to lose!"

In his haste, he failed to see Sasha standing behind him until he rammed into her, knocking her to the ground. "Ow!" She shouted, body trembling from the impact. "Watch where you're going!" _Damn, he's a brick wall. God, that hurts like hell!_

"Sasha?!" _Oh God. Please don't be hurt too bad!_ Eren prayed as he stooped down.

"When did _you_ get here all of a sudden?" Mikasa asked.

Sierra rolled her eyes. _Seriously? She didn't hear the foghorn enter the room? Lame._

Sasha gasped and lunged for the scroll she dropped when Eren ran into her.

"I was sent to give a message to Commander Erwin! Who that entrusted me to deliver this to you, Section Commander!" She spoke loudly with a deep bow presenting the sealed scroll to Hange.

Hange was clearly taken aback but she took the scroll from the waiting cadet.

"Oh…okay then." _What would Erwin have so important that he would risk a member of the 104_ _th_ _to deliver it to me in person?_ Guess she would have to wait and see. "Excellent work!" She took off running down the corridor toward the lift.

"Awesome. So who was Nick talking about?" Hange asked Eren watching as Mikasa busied herself adjusting his ODM gear so it would run smoothly.

"She was the smallest one in the class," Armin replied with his quiet voice. "Golden hair. Blue eyes. She's uh…kinda cute." _Ymir would kill me if she heard me say that._ Good thing the tall, sarcastic woman wasn't around.

"The girl who's always hanging around Ymir." Mikasa supplied, causing Hange to gasp. Levi blinked at the girl's response. _Wait. Don't tell me…it's who I think it is-_

"Excuse me?" Hange demanded.

"Ya heard her, hag." Sierra sighed stretching her arms. "It's like Armin said. Tiny blonde thing who hangs out with that other hag, Ymir."

She still couldn't believe it. But it was true.

The key to humanity's survival was none other than the kids' fellow cadet.

They had to hurry. If Krista Lenz died in action, so did their only plausible lead to unravel long forgotten truths and humanity's lost history.

What they didn't realize was how costly the stakes would become.

 **TBC…**

 **A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Just a quick rundown on the lack of updates: my computer screen cracked on me so I had to get it repaired. Took longer than I expected to pick it up so that's the reason everything went quiet on my end regarding my fics. So never fear. I'm back with a vengeance! Also, most of the dialogue is ripped from the episodes, so bear with me. I've added my own original content with Sierra, Jarell, and the rest of my OCs.**

 **Vanessamarie7:** **wow thx so much for your amazing review! I'm glad you're enjoying the story and yes Sierra's eyes are her most arresting feature. Glad you're loving her fierce nature and 'charm' lol, and it's cool to see that you can visualize her piercing stare.**

 **Big titan hugs to everyone who's been with this fic since day one and to the 92 awesome reviews, 195 faves and 277 follows! I've met so many cool loyals through this story it's amazing! Your support and feedback are what keeps the creative fuel in my tank! As always, enjoy and don't forget to review. Here's to ringing in 2018 with a bang! Have a happy and safe New Year's everyone!**


End file.
